


Sang Bleu

by Mitsu_Harlock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Blueblood, Connor Needs A Hug, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Firstkiss, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Multi, Protective Hank Anderson, Soft Gavin Reed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsu_Harlock/pseuds/Mitsu_Harlock
Summary: - Une machine devient humaine à partir du moment où vous ne pouvez plus faire la différence -C'est ce que vous faites, votre attachement à ses androïdes, votre curiosité étrange pour eux, c'est quelque chose que peu de personnes comprennent.Vous voulez savoir, vous voulez en apprendre davantage, quitte à vous mettre en danger...Après tout, vous n'avez plus rien à perdre...- Le monde est une machine ingénieuse de création et de destruction en boucle sans fin -C'est ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens.Histoire basé sur le lecteur (Reader), c'est à dire vous ! ❤Crédits :Personnages appartenant à QuanticDream.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, ConnorRK800/Reader - Relationship, Gavin&Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Un soupçon de reproche

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire se base entre vous et Connor.
> 
> Tout est écrit du point de vue du lecteur (Reader).
> 
> (T/N) = Ton Nom
> 
> (T/P) = Ton Prénom
> 
> L'histoire est en français, mais comme je n'ai pas trouver ma langue, j'ai du cocher une au hasard...  
> Mais promis dés que l'équipe rajoute français, je cocherais cette case !

Cela faisait 2 jours que cet étrange androïde avait fait son apparition au sein du département et tu dois bien avouer que tu étais très intriguée.

Il était différent de ses autres congénères, vraiment différent.

La première fois qu'il t'a adressé la parole, c'est pour te demander où se trouvait le bureau de Hank et il t'a fallu quelques secondes pour pouvoir aligner deux mots sans bafouiller.

En temps normal, tu t'es toujours senti mal à l'aise avec les androïdes, tu n'arrivais pas à les considérer comme de simple machine créer pour effectuer une tâche, tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de les trouver vivants, peut-être avais-tu vu trop de films de science-fiction.

Mais rien à faire, tu n'arrivais jamais à te détendre en leurs présences, alors quand cet androïde envoyé par CyberLife au physique et à la voix parfaite est venu te parler, tu t'es soudainement arrêtée, comme si ton cerveau avait subi un blocage, tu avais sans doute l'air idiote aux yeux de cet homme, mais tu n'y pouvais rien.

Hier soir, tu as subtilement forcé Gavin pour assister à l'interrogatoire de l'androïde qui a tué Carlos Ortiz, tu voulais absolument voir cet androïde détective en pleine action de tes propres yeux et tu ne fus pas déçue, il était incroyable, il maniait les mots comme un pro, c'était impressionnant et cela a encore plus effacer la ligne entre la machine et l'humain, tu avais encore plus de mal à considérer les androïdes comme de simples machines après une telle scène.

Alors, aujourd'hui, tu étais là, assise à ton bureau, observant la salle, perdue dans tes pensées.

\- ''Hey ! (T/N), tu veux bien sortir de ta rêverie deux minutes et me compléter ce foutu formulaire ?'' Une voix grave et autoritaire, te fit sursauter et ni une, ni deux, tu relèves la tête, les sourcils froncés en apercevant, la mine grisonnante se tenant juste en face de ton bureau, dossier à la main.

\- ''Oui, tout de suite, Lieutenant Anderson, je suis désolé !'' Tu lui pris maladroitement le dossier des mains, ce à quoi, il heurte le sol et d'un geste mal assuré tu le ramasses en t'excusant.

\- ''T'es sûr que ça va ?'' Le vieil homme te regarde d'un air dépité.

\- ''Oui, oui, je suis juste maladroite !'' Avec tes mains, tu lèves le dossier bien haut et réponds d'une voix enjouée.

\- ''Fais attention, bon sang !'' Au même moment, les feuilles du dossier s'éparpillent à nouveau sur le sol, Hank soupire lourdement et t'aides à les ramasser.

Décidément, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas ta journée.

Tu remets les quelques feuilles que tu as ramassées dans le dossier, Hank te tend les siennes et tu essaies comme tu peux de remettre ça dans l'ordre.

\- ''Je suis sincèrement désolé, Lieutenant !'' On pouvait clairement entendre dans ta voix un léger tremblement nerveux.

\- ''Ouais, faut juste que tu te calmes, tu es vraiment trop nerveuse !'' Le lieutenant s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, quand une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, fit échos dans son dos.

\- ''Oh putain de merde, manquait plus que lui...'' Marmonne Hank.

\- ''Bonjour Lieutenant Anderson, bonjour détective (T/N), je crois que vous avez fait tomber ceci.'' L'androïde RK800, au teint parfait, se présenta devant ton bureau, tenant l'une des feuilles de ton dossier dans les mains, il te la tend gentiment.

\- ''Merci, Connor.'' Tu adores prononcer son nom, cela sonne bien, tu lui prends timidement la feuille des mains et soudain, ton cœur se mit à battre plus fort, tu te sentais une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise.

Mais alors que tu pensais être libre, les yeux de Connor s'attardent un peu trop sur toi, il les plisse légèrement, comme s'il était en train d'effectuer une analyse, ton cœur répondit rapidement avec des battements plus rapides.

\- ''Détective, je constate une hausse de votre rythme cardiaque, est-ce que vous allez bien ?'' L'androïde se rapproche de ton bureau, le regard dur, tu rougis légèrement et tu essaies de trouver une excuse cohérente.

Hank a profité de l'intérêt que Connor avait pour toi, pour s'éclipser jusqu'à son bureau, pas mécontent de se débarrasser de l'androïde pendant quelques minutes.

\- ''Oh, tu sais, c'est le stresse Connor, comme tu as pu le voir, je suis assez maladroite !'' Tu ris doucement, un faux rire bien sûr, mais avec un peu de chance, il ni verra que du feu.

Il ne dit rien, mais la confusion pouvait se lire sur son visage, c'était assez amusant.

Connor allait te répondre quand soudainement un androïde policier vient à ta rencontre.

\- ''Détective (T/N), voici le rapport de Mr.Stannis.'' L'androïde te lance un grand sourire, tu le remercies un peu bêtement et il repart.

Ton cœur s'était de nouveau accéléré.

\- ''Je détecte une nouvelle hausse de votre rythme cardiaque, êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien ?'' Il penche la tête sur le côté, tu pouvais apercevoir ses yeux marron te fixer avec attention.

Avec un visage pareil et un comportement si prévenant, comment peut-on seulement le qualifier de machine ?

\- ''Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je me sens toujours un peu nerveuse quand je parle à des androïdes.'' Ça y est, tu la dis, tu n'avais plus le choix, tu as préféré jouer la carte de l'honnêteté, c'est tout ce qu'il te restait.

Ta phrase a semblé percuter Connor, quelque chose dans ses yeux avait changé, il avait soudainement une mine plus sombre, plus dure.

Ses sourcils se froncent, lui donnant un air confus.

\- ''Vous non plus, vous n'appréciez pas les androïdes, détective ? Les trouvez-vous effrayants ?'' Sa question à sonner à tes oreilles comme du verre brisé, quelle idiote, ta question pouvait porter à confusion, tu avais été si brève dans ta réponse, qu'il a évidemment pensé que tu avais une aversion pour son espèce.

Maladroite jusqu'au bout, d'une main tu te grattes nerveusement la tête et de l'autre tu griffonnes ton bureau.

Tu rougis un peu honteuse et d'une voix peu assurée, tu essaies de rattraper le coup.

\- ''Non, Connor, ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là, tu m'as mal comprise ou plutôt, je me suis mal exprimé, en faite....'' Mais tu n'as pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que tu entendis la voix de ce bon vieux Hank crier.

\- ''Hey, Connor, ramène ton cul en plastique ici, je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la journée, Fowler vient de me harceler pour commencer, alors ramène-toi !'' Le lieutenant semblait hors de lui.

\- ''J'arrive tout de suite Lieutenant, bonne journée détective.'' Il te jette un dernier regard et tourne les talons.

Oh non, tu te sentais tellement mal, tu n'as même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire le fond de ta pensée, que doit-il pensé de toi à présent ?

De la haine ? De la rancœur ?

Tu pouvais sentir tes joues piquer, tu te sentais réellement triste, toi qui est si attaché aux valeurs humaines et à ceux des androïdes, au fond, tu les apprécies, tu te sens mal pour eux quand ils doivent être forcés d'effectuer une tâche, tu es bien la dernière personne qui pourrait leur faire du mal !

Beaucoup d'humains trouveraient ça idiot et c'est compréhensible, plus de la majorité d'entre eux, se servent des androïdes comme femmes de ménage, Baby-sitter, partenaire sexuel, bref un tas de trucs, pas étonnant qu'ils ne veuillent pas accepter de les voir comme des êtres vivants, ça ferait polémique à coup sûr.

Tu décides de reprendre le travail, malgré ce malentendu, tant pis, tu essaierais de te rattraper plus tard, tu ouvres le dossier de Perkins et tu y vois un tas d'affaires regroupant des meurtres, sordides, comme toujours, mais sous ses allures de femmes fragiles, tu es quelqu'un qui a du caractère et tu as du métier.

Tu analyses les preuves que l'on te donne et tu rédiges immédiatement une grande page regroupant tes idées.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Au bout de quatre bonnes heures, à faire des aller-retour en salle de preuves et au labo, tu as eu la peau de ce dossier !

Bien que tu n'aies là, pas réellement fini,il te faut encore attendre le résultat de certaines analyses, tu te sens victorieuse d'avoir pu, en si peu de temps, faire appel à ton intelligence de détective !

Tu t'étires et soupires un bon coup, avant de décider d'aller te chercher un bon café !

En allant dans la salle de pause, tu croises Gavin accouder à une table.

\- ''Bonjour détective Reed !'' Tu le salues par politesse, il relève les yeux et un sourire malicieux se dessine sur son visage.

\- ''Tu veux dire, bonsoir ?'' Il relève un sourcil, l'expression amusée, tu détournes les yeux rapidement et bafouilles.

\- ''Ah, oui ! J'ai été tellement absorbé par mon travail que je n'ai même pas vu le temps passé.'' Tu ris bêtement, essayant de cacher ta gêne.

Gavin rit de bon cœur et s'avance près de toi, d'une main assurée, il prend une tasse de café et la remplie.

Tu le regardes faire, attendant qu'il fasse le sien avant de préparer le tien.

Ensuite, tu remarques qu'il met deux sucres, du lait et il te le tend, grand sourire.

\- ''Tu l'aimes comme ça, je me trompe ?'' Tu lui prends délicatement le gobelet des mains et tu le regardes un peu surprise.

\- ''Euh...Oui...Merci, mais comment le sais-tu ?'' Tu relèves un sourcil, intriguée, voire inquiète, t'espionne-t-il ? L'idée ne te ravit pas, même si l'attention est adorable.

\- ''N'est-ce pas mon métier ? Je suis détective, non ?'' Il te fait un clin d'œil ringard et tu étouffes un rire.

Gavin peut parfois être un vrai salaud, mais parfois, il a ce côté attendrissant du vilain garçon, pas si méchant que ça.

\- ''Effectivement, merci pour le café.'' Tu t'écartes un peu de lui, laissant un peu d'espace entre vous.

Il pose les yeux sur la machine à café et décide de s'en faire un également, un café bien noir, bien corsé, tu étais certaines que si tu avalais ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée de son café, tu tousserais pendant 5 bonnes minutes, tellement ça à l'air immonde.

Tu as toujours eu un faible pour tout ce qui était sucré.

Tu t'installes près de la table où se trouvait Gavin quelques minutes plus tôt, il te rejoint assez rapidement, posant son gobelet près du tien.

Un androïde policier apparait dans la salle de pause, il presse le bouton de la machine à café et verse le contenu dans deux gobelets.

Tu observes sans rien dire, puis deux femmes flics apparaissent également dans la salle.

\- ''Tu as vu comme il obéit ? C'est génial ahah !'' La première femme à la chevelure dorée se moque ouvertement de l'androïde et la brune ricane.

Tu as pu entendre à côté de toi, un rire étouffé provenant de Gavin et quand tes yeux se perdirent un instant sur lui, tu as pu apercevoir un léger sourire.

Il déteste les androïdes, pas étonnant qu'ils trouvent ça drôle qu'on les traite ainsi.

\- ''Allez un peu plus vite !'' S'écria la brune.

L'androïde ne tarde pas à arriver avec ses deux cafés à la main, les deux femmes le lui prennent et après quelques secondes, la blonde recrache dans son verre, son café.

\- ''Tu as un problème dans ton codage ?! Il est trop sucré ce café ! Je ne suis pas une fillette ! Ramènes-en un autre et sans sucre cette fois !'' La femme blonde lui redonna le verre brutalement, éclaboussant ce pauvre androïde, qui était vaguement confus.

\- ''Je vous demande pardon, j'y vais.''

Les deux femmes se regardent et ricanent ensemble, observant l'androïde repartir vers la machine à café.

Tu serres les poings, tu détestes ce genre de choses, mais cela arrive tous les jours.

C'est de là que provient ton malaise, les comportements humains envers les androïdes sont trop souvent abusés.

\- ''Comment peut-on traiter quelqu'un de la sorte ?!'' Tu marmonnes assez fort pour que Gavin l'entende.

\- ''J'ai bien entendu, quelqu'un ? Relax, (T/P), c'est qu'une machine, un bout de plastique, ce n'est pas un être humain et puis elles ne font rien de vraiment méchant.'' Les propos de Gavin te révoltent.

Tu lui lances un regard lourd de ressentiment, tu es clairement agacé, cela se lit dans tes yeux, quand tu reposes ton regard sur la scène devant toi, tu vois l'androïde tendre le nouveau café à la blonde.

D'une main nonchalante, elle le prend et trempe ses lèvres dedans avant de le redonner à l'androïde, l'expression méprisante.

\- ''J'ai attendu trop longtemps, j'en veux plus !'' Elle était sur le point de repartir avec son amie, oui, sur le point de quitter la salle et la vie aurait repris son cours, mais non, tu en as décidé autrement.

Agacer de voir cette scène absurde se dérouler devant tes yeux, tu t'es mise devant le chemin de sortie et tu as plongé tes yeux noirs de colères dans ceux de ses deux jeunes femmes qui te regardaient surprise.

\- ''Tu veux quoi gamine ?'' Apparemment, elle n'avait du respect pour personne, androïde ou humain.

Gavin voulut intervenir, mais il était trop curieux pour s'interposer, voulant voir jusqu'où irait la jeune détective (T/N), celle qu'on n'entend d'habitude jamais.

Il se contente de t'observer.

\- ''La façon dont vous traiter cet androïde est totalement immoral !'' Tu lui craches ta haine au visage comme une lame bien aiguiser, finit la gentille petite détective trop réservée et discrète

Les deux femmes te toisent du regard et semblent même se moquer ouvertement de toi.

La blonde prit la parole, à croire que la brune ne sait faire que rire et dire 3 mots.

\- ''Ce sont des machines, créer pour servir les humains et rien de plus, alors ne joue pas la sauveuse des robots, sinon tu vas te faire beaucoup d'ennemis ici, pigé?'' Elle se penche vers toi, la voix emplie de méchanceté.

Tu t'apprêtais à répliquer quand Gavin décide d'intervenir, il se place juste devant toi, les deux femmes semblent un peu charmées et surtout elles semblent intimidées.

\- ''Écoute Sandra, je sais que ça doit être dur d'être toi, ne rien faire de ces journées à part boire du café et mater des séries au travail, mais évite de trop l'ouvrir, ça serait idiot de me provoquer, alors maintenant, toi et ta pote, vous allez gentiment partir à votre bureau et euh...Ah oui ! Bosser pour une fois !'' Gavin arbore fièrement son sourire arrogant et sa voix est dure comme du fer.

La jeune femme blonde le regarde avec dégoût, elle qui semblait charmer quelques secondes plus tôt et bien là, on peut dire que le charme est rompu, elle laisse un échapper un grognement et s'en va avec son amie ne se presse pas pour te lancer un regard mauvais.

Tu regardes Gavin, même s'il déteste les androïdes, il est venu à ta rescousse, malgré sa réputation assez mauvaise.

Les gens ne l'aiment pas trop, car il est trop arrogant, il excelle dans son travail, ne pense qu'à son travail.

\- ''Merci détective Reed, vus n'étiez pas obligé, mais j'apprécie, je suis désolé que vous ayez dû intervenir, déjà que vous avez pas mal de concurrents qui vous détestent ici.'' Ta voix était douce, mais lourde.

Il se gratte le menton et t'observe, tu pouvais lire, qu'il se battait entre deux émotions.

\- ''Ouais, écoute, même si j'adore l'idée d'être celui qui vient à ta rescousse, j'espère que ça ne deviendra pas une étrange habitude de vouloir absolument aider ses machines, ce sont des bouts de fils, du plastique et du métal, essaie de te rentrer ça dans la tête.'' Même si Gavin a essayé de paraître gentil dans sa voix, tu pouvais discerner une certaine irritation vers la fin de sa phrase.

\- ''Oui, je sais.'' Un léger soupir s'échappe de tes lèvres et tu décides de couper court à la conversation pour regagner ton bureau et continuer ton enquête.


	2. Mécanique émotion

En arrivant à ton bureau, tu ne cesses de ressasser en boucle toutes les violences commises sur les androïdes et une envie te vient, il te reste du temps libre, l'analyse des preuves peut prendre de longues heures, alors en attendant, tu décides de sacrifier ton temps pour faire différentes recherches sur les androïdes, tu remarques très vite que beaucoup de blogs et pages sont créés contre leurs affectations à des métiers, beaucoup se plaignent du chômage, c'est effrayant.

D'autres en revanche semblent apprécier leurs androïdes de compagnies.

Tu étudies brièvement leurs métabolismes et tout ce qui compose leurs corps mécaniques, tu apprends le nom des différents biocomposants qu'ils possèdent et soudain tu t'arrêtes sur l'image d'une veine bleue, c'est vrai, il possède du sang bleu, quelle belle couleur...

Leur cerveau est incroyable, mais soudain l'image de cette boule remplie de codages, programmes et de système plus complexe les uns que les autres, c'est comme une claque en pleine tête, cela te ramène durement à la réalité et à ce qu'ils sont réellement, des machines...

Le cerveau humain est à ce jour encore si complexe, mais pourtant beaucoup de mystère on été élucidé depuis ses 10 dernières années, ce qui a permis d'imiter une grande partie de notre cerveau dans une machine et donc de la rendre majoritairement humaine.

Avec la conscience du bien et du mal.

Si notre cerveau et le leur sont presque similaires, peut-on prétendre qu'ils soient finalement vivants ?

Oui, c'est ce que tu penses.

Tu passes finalement presque 2 heures à trifouiller dans les fins fonds d'internet tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin aux androïdes, tu t'es aussi intéressée aux différents cas concernant les déviants, tu as passé au moins 1 heure dessus, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Après avoir lu toutes ses choses, tu t'es mise à vouloir en savoir plus sur les déviants, mais internet à malheureusement ses limites concernant ce genre de cas, CyberLife met tout en œuvre pour justement étouffer ce genre d'affaires.

Alors, en jetant un bref coup d'œil au bureau de Hank et Connor, tu n'aperçus bien sûr personne.

Ils étaient en pleine enquête, ce qui veut dire que tu pouvais librement accéder à leur terminal.

Mais comment ?

Pas sûr que Fowler te laisse les consulter, surtout que tu n'es pas affecté à cette affaire.

Si tu t'installes à leurs bureaux, ça ne serait franchement pas discret.

Mais que faire...

Alors que tu pensais que tout était perdu, tu sentis la présence de quelqu'un derrière toi, tu te retournes rapidement et aperçois un androïde.

\- ''J'ai remarqué que vous consultiez les différents cas de déviants, avez-vous besoin de mon aide en quoi que ce soit ?'' L'androïde semblait étrangement humain dans ses expressions, venait-il de lire dans tes pensées ?!

Non, ils ne sont pas capables de faire ça, hein ?!

Soudain, tu te frappes intérieurement, il a sans doute dû voir toutes tes recherches concernant les déviants, ajouter à ça le fait que tu fixes le bureau de Connor et Hank depuis presque 10 minutes, seul un androïde serait capable de tirer une telle conclusion si évidente.

Mais alors que tu allais répondre, tu te poses une question.

Pourquoi l'androïde viendrait-il t'aider ?

Peux-tu lui faire confiance ?

Peux-tu lui demander de pirater le terminal du lieutenant ?

\- ''Euh, c'est gentil, mais...euh..'' Tu hésites franchement à lui demander, c'est si inhabituel.

\- ''Ce que vous avez fait pour mon ami tout à l'heure, je vous en suis reconnaissant, merci d'avoir eu un minimum de considération pour nous, laissez-moi vous aider en retour.'' Il te sourit, un sourire sincère.

L'androïde avec le café de tout à l'heure est donc son ami, les androïdes pouvaient-ils avoir ce genre de relations social ?

D'après tes recherches, seuls les déviants possédaient ce genre de sentiments.

Tu voulais lui demander, ce qu'il ressentait, lui demander ce que représentait le mot ami à ces yeux, mais finalement, tu ne dis rien de cela, tu décides de lui faire confiance.

\- ''Pourrais-tu pirater le terminal du Lieutenant Hank Anderson pour moi ? J'aimerais consulter les cas concernant les déviants et les étudier.'' C'est dit, espérons qu'il puisse le faire sans coup de traître.

Il te fixe quelques instants, avant de s'avancer près du bureau de Hank, il pose une main sur son ordinateur, cela ne dure que quelques secondes et il revient vers toi, posant ensuite sa main sur le tient et là, magie, tu vois apparaître tout un dossier regroupant tous les cas de déviance.

C'est si extraordinaire, que tu ne sais quoi répondre.

Quand tu relèves les yeux pour le remercier, tu aperçois l'androïde qui s'éloigne, il te fait juste un léger signe de la tête et repart.

Quelle chance tu as eue !

Tu décides d'ouvrir le premier dossier, la première affaire de Connor avec Hank, le meurtre de Carlos Ortiz, tu en avais entendu parler durant l'interrogatoire sévère de Connor envers ce pauvre androïde complètement tétaniser par la peur de mourir.

Tu t'es souvenue du sentiment ressenti à ce moment, cette énorme boule au ventre que tu avais, qui t'empêchait de parler, tu avais tellement envie de l'aider, de le protéger.

Mais tu n'as rien fait, tu as déjà eu beaucoup de chance que Gavin ai réussi à te faire assister à ça.

Tu continues de voir les rapports concernant cette enquête et soudain tu tombes sur des photos.

Tu cliques sur la première et là, c'est le choc.

Sur l'image on pouvait clairement lire « Je suis vivant » écrit en rouge sur le mur, tu restes tétaniser, pétrifier pendant de longues minutes, quelque chose au fond de toi se brise à nouveau et un malaise s'installe au creux de ton ventre 

D'après ce que tu sais, cet androïde subissait régulièrement des sévices physiques de son propriétaire, allant même jusqu'à l'endommager délibérément, cette nuit, Carlos s'en ai pris à l'androïde et il voulut le tuer, d'après les dire de l'androïde, il l'a poignardé pour se défendre, car il ne voulait pas mourir.

N'importe quel humain aurait fait la même chose, mais là, c'était un androïde et donc forcément son discours n'a pas touché les humains.

En y repensant, il doit sûrement être mis à la casse à présent ou détruit.

\- ''Quelle horrible situation...Le pauvre...'' Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de souffler ses mots, tant tu étais dégoûtée que cela se passe ainsi.

Tant d'êtres humains tuent par plaisirs, tuent même des enfants, les torturent.

Est-ce que ses humains sont détruits ?

Non, bien sûr que non.

Tout homme mauvais mérite d'être puni.

Mais certains méritent la mort, c'est injuste que certains soit encore en vie, en prison, vivant leurs vies tranquillement, alors qu'ils ont violés, torturer, tuer des êtres innocents sans défense comme des enfants.

Les droits de l'homme...

Parfois, tu as honte de ton espèce.

Vraiment honte.

\- ''Quel monde pourri...'' Tu soupires une nouvelle fois, consulter ce dossier t'aura fait remémorer de vieux souvenir pas sympathique sur d'anciens cas de meurtres.

\- ''J'suis bien d'accord avec toi !'' Une voix grave te fit sortir de tes pensées macabres.

C'était le lieutenant Hank, accompagné par Connor.

Tu t'empresses d'éteindre ton terminal, pour éviter que le brillant détective androïde ne l'aperçoit, en croisant les doigts qu'il ne là pas déjà vu !

\- ''Bonsoir lieutenant ! Votre enquête a avancé ?'' Tu lui souris nerveuse, très nerveuse, comme un enfant pris en train de voler.

\- ''Une journée de merde ! Je me suis retrouvé dans une baraque remplie de pigeon à la con et tu sais ce que ça sentait ?!'' Il penche sa tête vers l'avant, le regard ennuyé.

\- ''Euh...Non.'' Tu savais la réponse, mais tu n'avais pas l'extrême élégance de Hank pour le dire.

\- ''La merde de pigeon ! Je hais ces bestioles ! Et le pire, notre enquête n'a quasi pas avancé du tout !'' Il partit sur ses mots pour s'installer à son bureau.

Connor n'a pas tardé à lui emboîter le pas, mais brusquement, tu t'es souvenue du malentendu survenu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- ''Hum, Connor ! Tu sais pour tout à l'heure, je...'' Tu avais du mal à formuler une phrase.

Mais au moins tu as capté son attention, car il s'est arrêté et s'est tout de suite approché de ton bureau.

\- ''Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser, détective, je comprends ce que vous avez voulu dire.'' Tu t'es frappée une nouvelle fois intérieurement, il ne comprend toujours pas.

\- ''Mais non Connor, tu ne comprends pas, j'essaie simplement de te dire que je t'aime bien !'' Tu l'as dit d'une traite et puis tu t'es aperçu de ton erreur.

Il écarte légèrement les yeux et te regarde d'un air confus.

\- ''Enfin, je veux dire, que je vous aime bien, vous, les androïdes, pas seulement toi !'' Bien rattraper, enfin presque.

Connor ne dit rien, mais tu as pu apercevoir brièvement sa lumière bleue devenir jaune pendant de brèves secondes avant de retrouver son bleu habituel.

\- ''Vraiment ? Vous appréciez les androïdes ?'' Il semblait en analyse, c'était comme s'il n'acceptait pas réellement tes mots ou que son programme refuse de l'encoder dans sa mémoire.

\- ''Bien sûr ! J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour les androïdes et j'éprouve même une certaine tristesse quand je sais que ces pauvres déviants qui essaient juste de vivre meurent, sans même avoir eu la chance de s'exprimer sur leurs sentiments.''

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

Alors là, c'était trop, trop pour Connor, son système interne, affiche un petit écran, indiquant une instabilité logicielle, elle disparait quelques secondes après, mais l'androïde sentit toujours cette pression désagréable dans son cerveau, c'était comme si plusieurs codages étaient en désaccord.

Sa LED devient jaune.

\- ''Les machines ne meurent pas, ils s'arrêtent, les androïdes n'ont pas de sentiments, ils simulent les émotions humaines, les déviants ont un problème interne, ils sont submergés par des instructions irrationnelles, c'est tout, il n'y a rien d'autre, vous, vous êtes vivante, pas nous.'' Sa voix était froide, sans aucune émotion.

Comment pouvait-il être si insensible vis-à-vis de sa propre espèce ?

\- ''Tu te trompes Connor ! Les androïdes déviants, possèdent des émotions, ils ne simulent pas. L'androïde de Carlos, avait peur, comment pouvait-il si bien imiter la peur sans vraiment la ressentir, on ne peut pas programmer la peur, ni même l'amour, c'est trop complexe et les simuler encore moins !'' Tu étais certaines de tes convictions après avoir vu ce que tu avais vu !

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

Mais Connor ne semblait pas du tout d'accord avec toi, son regard fut plus dur, ses sourcils se froncent, lui donnant une expression proche du mépris, tu sentis à cet instant un petit pincement au cœur.

\- ''Détective, ne laissez pas vos émotions humaines entraver votre vision, si je suis détruit, je serais remplacé, je ne meurs pas, je m'arrête, si un androïde tue un humain en prétendant qu'il voulait se défendre, car il avait peur de mourir, c'est un dysfonctionnement dans son code, car en réalité, il ne peut pas mourir, ni même ressentir, nous sommes des machines, ne vous attachez pas à nous, c'est inutile.'' Le ton de sa voix était toujours aussi cassant.

\- ''Le cerveau humain est ce qui fait de nous des humains, notre compréhension de voir les choses, nos différences, nos sensations, nos émotions, tout est guidé par notre cerveau, pourquoi serait-ce différent chez les androïdes ?'' Tu n'en démords pas, tu restes accroché à son regard, pas question de flanché.

Connor finit par laisser échapper une sorte de soupir fantôme et recule de quelques pas, son visage s'adoucit et il te répondit avec un ton neutre, mais calme, sa LED reprit sa couleur bleu.

\- ''Très bien, je vous laisse penser ça si cela vous fait plaisir, bonne fin de soirée.'' Et sur ces derniers mots, il repart.

La boule dans ton ventre se dénoue petit à petit et tu pries pour vite finir cette journée et retrouver ton lit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Étroite collaboration

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant au travail, tu fus interpellée par le capitaine Fowler.

Avant même d'entrer dans son bureau, une boule d'appréhension commence à se former dans ton ventre.

En entrant, tu pouvais le dire, ça sentait les ennuis, il avait l'air en colère, ce n'est jamais bon signe quand le capitaine tire ce genre de tête.

\- ''Bien, je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, hier soir en me connectant à mon terminal, j'ai regardé le rapport de Hank concernant les déviants et que ne fût pas ma surprise quand j'ai vu que le terminal concernant les déviants était ouvert, sur non pas 2, mais 3 ordinateurs.'' Il plisse les yeux, tu comprends parfaitement où il veut en venir, tu aurais dû être plus prudente.

Mais il ne te laisse pas le temps de te défendre.

\- ''Alors, bien évidemment, j'ai pensé que peut-être Hank, avait eu la brillante idée de donner ses dossiers à l'un de ses collègues, mais après mûres réflexions, je sais qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait sans me consulter, alors j'ai regardé qui était le troisième ordinateur et bien sûr, c'était ton ordinateur, alors maintenant plusieurs questions me taraudent l'esprit, premièrement, comment as-tu eu l'accès à ses dossiers ?'' La voix du capitaine était ferme et autoritaire, il t'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour te tenir droite.

Tes mains tremblent légèrement et tu espères avoir assez de force pour contrôler ta voix qui menace de trembler.

\- ''J'ai fait quelques recherches concernant les déviants, beaucoup de recherches et j'ai été tout de suite intriguée, je suppose que c'est mon âme de détective qui parle, mais j'étais très curieuse, je voulais savoir pourquoi les déviants agissaient ainsi, les comprendre, alors...'' La réponse fatidique, tu ne pouvais clairement pas trahir cet androïde qui ta donner accès à ses fichiers.

Mais mentir n'est pas une option qui te plaît, mais tu n'avais pas le choix cette fois.

\- ''J'ai piraté les données de Hank, pour pouvoir accéder au dossier concernant les déviants, je voulais absolument étudier ses cas, essayer de les résoudre, de les comprendre, je suis désolé, je sais que c'est contraire à nos règles, mais comprenez-moi, j'avais envie de comprendre.'' Ta voix s'est cassée vers la fin de tes mots, tu espérais qu'elle soit assez convaincante pour persuader Fowler.

Il t'a regardé un instant, cela t'a paru long, très long, mais en réalité, ça n'a duré que quelques secondes.

\- ''Toi, tu as piraté un terminal ? Vraiment ? Et tu n'as même pas pensé à brouiller les pistes ? N'importe quels hackers auraient fait attention à ne pas rester connectés au serveur principal, c'est-à-dire le mien...mais passons...Tu dis que tu t'intéresses aux déviants ? As-tu compris quelque chose ?'' Le capitaine semblait se détendre, le ton de sa voix était devenu plus calme, ce qui fut surprenant compte tenu de la situation actuelle.

\- ''Oui, je pense comprendre certaines de leurs émotions, j'arrive à me mettre à leurs places, j'ai plutôt une bonne entende avec les androïdes, j'ai aussi appris de quoi ils étaient composés, comment ils fonctionnaient, j'ai lu différentes opinions sur le net, j'ai aussi griffonné sur un bloc-notes certains éléments qui m'ont intrigué.'' Tu ne pouvais pas contenir la légère chaleur dans ta voix, comme si tu parlais de quelque chose qui te tenait à cœur et c'était un peu le cas.

Fowler n'a pas perdu une miette de ton discours et il semblait même s'en imprégner.

Une certaine lueur se lisait dans ses yeux, il mijotait un plan, oui, tu en étais sûr.

\- ''Très intéressant et bien, comme tu le sais, le lieutenant Hank et l'androïde envoyé par CyberLife travaille sur l'affaire des déviants et tu as dû remarquer, que ça fait plusieurs jours que l'enquête patauge, leurs résultats sont médiocres, alors peut-être que toi tu pourrais leur donner un coup de pouce ?'' Il te sourit, sûr de ta future réponse.

Après ce que tu as fait, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais refuser.

Mais tu étais confuse, toi aller sur le terrain avec Connor et Hank, vraiment ?

Ils forment déjà un duo de quelques jours, arriver en plein milieu, risqueraient peut-être de les troubler, en particulier Hank.

Un nouveau partenaire, pas sûr qu'il apprécie, même s'il vous aime plutôt bien.

\- ''Je vous remercie infiniment !'' Mais malgré tout, tu étais contente, tu allais en savoir plus sur les androïdes déviants, tu allais prouver à tous ses idiots qu'ils ont tort, oui, tu seras utile....

Tu t'apprêtais à sortir quand soudain la voix de Fowler se percuta à tes oreilles.

\- ''J'en informerais Hank et son androïde personnellement, en attendant, rassemble ce que tu sais sur les déviants et écris-les sur un mémoire ou ton bloc-notes.''

\- ''Très bien, merci.'' Et tu repars à ton bureau.

Tu avais déjà noté tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur tes petites feuilles, alors en attendant que le lieutenant et Connor fassent apparition dans l'enceinte, tu décides d'aller te prendre un café bien mérité.

En allant en salle de pause, tu croises à nouveau Gavin, accro au café.

En te remarquant, il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer ton sourire idiot, tu étais si heureuse d'aller enfin sur le terrain, même si tu ne savais pas en quoi consistait ta prochaine mission, mais tu étais heureuse et tu ne pouvais pas le cacher.

\- ''Je vois que Fowler à su te mettre de bonne humeur, ce matin (T/P).'' Gavin s'approche de toi, mais avant qu'il ne lève un petit doigt.

Tu lui tends un café.

\- ''Bonjour Gavin, tiens, tu l'aimes corsé, n'est-ce pas ?'' Tu lui fais un clin d'œil, ce à quoi il répond par une mine surprise.

\- ''Merci, alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ?'' Il te regarde de haut en bas, ce qui te mit un peu mal à l'aise.

\- ''Je suis affecté au cas concernant les déviants, je vais pouvoir aller sur le terrain.'' Tu ne savais pas réellement si tu pouvais en parler maintenant, mais après tout, tout le monde serait au courant et puis c'est Gavin.

Mais quand tu relevas les yeux et aperçus la mine renfrognée du détective, tu commençais à regretter ta réponse.

\- ''Tu te fous de moi ? C'est une mauvaise blague ?'' Il rit nerveusement, se gratte le menton, lève les yeux au ciel et les reposes ensuite sur toi.

\- ''Non, je suis sérieuse et j'en suis contente.'' Tu abaisses tes yeux et tu te retiens de continuer.

\- ''Mais (T/P), c'est dangereux ! Puis l'idée de te laisser avec cet alcoolique et cette bite en plastique, ça me...Putain fais chier Fowler est con !'' Sur la fin de sa phrase, il se pinça les lèvres passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Tu t'es retenue de crier, tu ne voulais pas lui hurler dessus, ce n'était pas ton genre, mais tu en avais marre qu'on te prenne pour une enfant incapable de se défendre toute seule.

\- ''Ne sois pas si vulgaire, je sais me défendre, je suis détective après tout, c'est notre métier d'aller sur le terrain, d'analyser, récolter les preuves et puis Hank n'est pas quelqu'un de si mauvais, tu connais son passé, c'est compréhensible qu'il se laisse parfois aller.'' Tu as fait de ton mieux pour jauger ton niveau d'irritation, préférant opter pour l'approche calme, plutôt que l'approche trop agressive.

Mais la colère de Gavin ne descendit pas vraiment, il était vraiment en colère.

Alors, un peu naïvement, tu as posé une main sur son épaule, tu pouvais le sentir se contracter à travers sa veste, il n'était sans doute pas habitué à ce genre de douceur.

\- ''Tu t'inquiètes trop...''

Alors qu'il semblait enfin se détendre à travers ton toucher, à travers tes mots, un visage familier fit son apparition dans la salle de pause.

\- ''Bonjour détective Reed, bonjour détective (T/N).''

Au même moment, tu sentis les muscles de Gavin se contracter à nouveau, tu enlèves ta main rapidement et te retournes pour apercevoir la jolie bouille de Connor, grand sourire.

Pouvait-il y avoir pire rencontre ?

Non.

Tu n'eus même pas le temps pour répondre que Gavin s'est approché violemment de l'androïde.

\- ''Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Tu veux quoi ? Tu viens te faire un café peut-être ?!'' Sa voix était piquante, arrogante.

Tu as frissonné, la tension était si grande, que tu pouvais la couper au couteau.

\- ''Je venais juste vous saluer, on vient de me faire parvenir que le détective (T/N) ferait partie de l'enquête concernant les androïdes, alors pendant que le lieutenant discute avec le capitaine Fowler, je suis venu la voir.'' La voix de Connor était neutre, mais son visage arborait une expression remplie de confusion.

En entendant l'androïde prononcer ton nom, Gavin se mordit la lèvre.

\- ''Qu'est-ce que tu me fais chier avec ton visage de premier de la classe ! L'idée de laisser (T/P) avec toi et ce vieil alcoolique me donne envie de foutre le feu à ton cul et celui de ton partenaire !'' Gavin s'est retenu de cracher sur Connor, à la place, il le bouscule légèrement.

L'androïde fronça à nouveau les sourcils, totalement confus, que devait-il faire au juste ?

Répliquer ?

Ne rien dire ?

Mais tu as finalement décidé pour lui, tu t'es mise entre Gavin et Connor espérant calmer les choses.

\- ''Du calme détective Reed, ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi agressif, Connor nous a juste dit bonjour, je suis déjà assez stressée comme ça, alors s'il te plaît, ne t'en prend pas à lui.'' Tu supplies Gavin des yeux et heureusement, ça a eu l'air de marcher.

Il recule de quelques pas, mais ne quitte pas pour autant l'androïde des yeux.

\- ''Je suis désolé, si je me suis montrée impolie détective Reed.'' Connor l'a dit d'un ton neutre, mais pas tout à fait sincère.

\- ''Ta gueule !'' Et c'est reparti, tu t'interposes à nouveau, poussant Gavin avec tes petites mains.

\- ''Non, non...calme-toi.''

Tu le regardes, il semble bouillir, tu poses tes deux mains sur ses épaules et le force à te regarder.

\- ''S'il te plaît.'' Gavin relâche soudainement la pression et son visage s'adoucit.

\- ''Putain...d'androïde. '' Et il tourne les talons pour quitter la salle de pause, te laissant seule avec Connor.

Tu te retournes vers lui, le visage désolé.

\- ''Pardon, j'aurai aimé que cela se passe autrement.''

Il te regarde quelques instants avant d'afficher un léger sourire.

\- ''Il semble très attaché à vous, c'est surprenant, je ne m'attendais pas à déclencher une telle réaction de sa part en venant juste vous parler.''

Tu rougis un peu, c'est vrai que Gavin est du genre protecteur avec vous, plus qu'avec n'importe qui, c'est peut-être parce que vous êtes l'unes des rares personnes à réellement être gentille avec lui.

Ne cherchant pas à le duper comme beaucoup.

\- ''Hum...Oui, sans doute, alors, si je comprends bien Hank est avec Fowler, c'est bien ça ?''

L'androïde acquiesce.

\- ''Donc, il est contre, je suppose ?'' Votre voix se fit toute petite, mais Connor à une très bonne audition.

\- ''Oui, il dit que c'est trop dangereux pour vous et que vous n'êtes pas prêtes.'' Aille, ça fait mal, même si en cet instant tu as envie d'aller crier sur Hank, tu t'abstiens de tout commentaire, mieux vaut faire profil bas si tu fais équipe avec lui et puis le lieutenant t'a toujours un peu effrayé.

\- ''Je comprends...Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?'' Ok, tu n'avais pas l'accord du premier, mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ton autre partenaire sera plus indulgent ?

Sa LED à tourner en jaune de brève seconde, avant de retrouver son bleu, il analyse ou cherche une réponse parmi plusieurs ?

D'après tes recherches, quand la LED devient jaune, c'est soit, un léger stress, une hésitation, une analyse, c'est encore assez complexe.

Ici, tu penches plus pour l'hésitation.

\- ''Je pense qu'effectivement c'est dangereux, d'après votre corpulence, votre bilan de santé, vous semblez assez fragile, mais d'un autre côté, votre intelligence, votre savoir-faire peut vraiment être d'une grande aide.'' Il a donc opté pour la neutralité.

\- ''C'est vague comme réponse, mais je m'en contenterais.'' Tu lui souris avant de finalement regagner l'enceinte, tant pis pour le café, en allant près de ton bureau, tu aperçois Hank regagner le sien en marmonnant.

L'envie d'aller le voir, ne t'effleure pas vraiment l'esprit, il semble fermé à toute discussion, mais finalement en voyant Connor s'approcher de lui comme si tout allait bien, cela t'a forcé à emboîter le pas.

Tu restes quelques instants derrière l'androïde, comme pour essayer de te protéger de la colère imminente de Hank.

\- ''Lieutenant Anderson, d'après votre expression, je suppose que le détective (T/N) est toujours avec nous ?''

\- ''Évidemment, Fowler n'a rien voulu entendre, mais surtout...'' Il lève les yeux sur toi, instinctivement, tu te presses un peu plus contre le dos de Connor, essayant de te cacher, toute la motivation que tu avais il y a quelques minutes avait disparu, tu hais les conflits, les cris, en particulier avec Hank.

L'androïde fût un peu surpris de cette soudaine nouvelle proximité, il tourne la tête vers toi, tu ressembles à un enfant sur le point de se faire gronder par son père, tu es certaine que Fowler à parler de ton soi-disant piratage de données et contrairement au capitaine, Hank ne va pas laisser passer ça.

\- ''Te cacher ne sert à rien, je sais ce que tu as fait, arrête de faire l'enfant et détache-toi de l'androïde.'' Sa voix, bien que calme, était ferme.

Tu avais envie de pleurer, oui, c'est idiot, mais tu as eu trop de stress pour une seule matinée, c'était trop.

Ton cœur battait fort, ton nez commençait à te piquer, d'un pas peu assuré, tu t'apprêtais à faire face à cette montagne qu'est Hank quand il est en colère, mais finalement, tu fus surprise quand Connor se replaça devant toi, te forçant à rester contre son dos.

L'étrange chaleur qui émanait de lui était très agréable et cela t'a empêché de verser des larmes, c'était comme une immense barrière de protection, un lieu sûr.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

\- ''Lieutenant, je peux ressentir une grande détresse émaner d'elle, lui rajouter encore du stresse c'est vraiment la dernière chose à faire pour l'avancement de l'enquête, soyez indulgent et compréhensif avec elle.'' Connor fût surpris lui-même, il a réagi par pulsion, une envie soudaine l'a frappé, l'envie de te protéger, il a bien évidemment mis ça sur le compte de sa programmation, de ses codes moraux, mais dans ce cas, la fenêtre indiquant son instabilité logicielle ne serait pas apparue, il a décidé qu'il ferait un test diagnostic plus tard.

Hank avait la bouche entrouverte et un sourcil relevé.

\- ''Voyez-vous ça ? N'est-ce pas adorable ? L'androïde détective qui protège une frêle petite humaine voleuse de données, sais-tu que la charmante petite humaine que tu protèges à pirater mon serveur pour avoir accès au dossier concernant tous les cas des androïdes déviants ? '' La fin de sa phrase sonnait moins menaçante, il sourit même, amuser de voir la tête de Connor changé aussi rapidement.

Et puis là, la seule barrière de protection qu'il te restait, venait de se briser avec sa chaleur, Connor s'est écarté de toi et s'est retourné brusquement, le regard méfiant.

Tu étais là, les mains l'une contres l'autre à trifouiller tes doigts, tu regardais l'androïde puis Hank, puis le sol, tu avais une mine honteuse.

\- ''Je vous demande pardon, j'aurais dû vous en parler, mais j'étais tellement curieuse d'en apprendre plus, que je n'ai pas su attendre votre retour...Ce n'était rien de méchant, je vous assure.'' Tu essaies de te défendre comme tu peux, mais à ce stade, cela semble perdu.

\- ''Ouais, tu aurais dû m'en parler, ça, c'est sûr ! Ce n'était pas du tout professionnel de ta part, mais après, je pense que je n'ai pas réellement le droit de te juger sur le professionnalisme, mais ce qui me dérange, c'est que tu aies fait ça derrière notre dos.'' Hank te gronde comme un père réprimanderait sa fille.

Tu regardes Connor, qui avait gardé sa mine méfiante à ton égard, tu avais brisé le soupçon de confiance qu'il avait en toi.

\- ''Je te demande pardon Connor, je ne pensais pas à mal, je voulais juste en apprendre davantage sur les androïdes.''

Il te fixe, ses sourcils se relèvent un peu, il t'analyse, sa LED devient jaune quelques secondes, puis elle redevient bleue.

-''Pourquoi êtes-vous si impliquée ? Je ne comprends pas votre attachement étrange pour les androïdes.''

\- ''Sur ce point, je suis foutrement d'accord.'' Renchéris Hank juste derrière.

\- ''Sincèrement, j'ai ma vision, tu as la tienne, je n'ai pas d'autres choses à te dire que ce que je t'ai déjà dit hier soir.'' Tu étais légèrement irrité quand tu as répondu, faut dire que tu en avais marre de devoir te justifier.

\- ''Je suis d'accord, mais votre attachement infantile risque d'entraver le bon déroulement de l'enquête, il faut appréhender et arrêter les déviants, mais avec un tel comportement, vous risquez d'attiser leurs illusions.'' Le ton de sa voix n'avait rien de chaleureux, c'était tout le contraire.

Hank relève rapidement la tête vers toi, surpris que son partenaire soit soudainement devenu si cassant.

Tu as ouvert grand les yeux, venait-il réellement de dire ça ?

L'androïde te fixait d'un regard dur et froid, fini le gentil Connor, devant toi, tu avais une machine.

Tu as serré les poings, serré les dents.

\- ''CyberLife te force à penser ça, ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas...'' Le son de ta voix s'est brisé, le nez te piquait à nouveau et tes larmes menaçaient de sortir.

Ton cœur battait vite, tu tremblais un peu.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

En te voyant ainsi, Connor eut comme un retour à la réalité fracassant, comme s'il venait de comprendre le poids de ses mots, il ne voulait pas se montrer aussi blessant.

Il se rapproche de toi.

\- ''Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas être aussi...''Sa voix était bien plus douce, mais il avait du mal à trouver les mots, d'ailleurs sa LED clignotait en jaune.

\- ''Idiot.'' Hank répondit pour lui.

Tu relèves la tête vers Connor, essayant de chercher de la sincérité dans ses excuses et heureusement, il semblait réellement sincère, ses petits iris marrons te fixaient tristement et son visage te faisait penser à un chiot perdu.

\- ''Je te pardonne...'' Au fond de toi, tu te dis que tu pardonnes simplement son ignorance, quand lui-même sera frappé du même désir que les déviants, il comprendra et tu seras là pour l'épauler.

Tu sais que cela arrivera tôt ou tard, oui cela arrivera, espérons simplement que Connor fasse les bons choix.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Dure réalité

Tu étais donc la nouvelle équipière de Connor et Hank.

La matinée a été rude pour toi, honnêtement tu as du mal à l'effacer de ton esprit, même si c'était il y a quelques heures et qu'à présent le lieutenant semblait plus aimable, tu ne pouvais t'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine rancœur envers Connor.

Tu l'apprécies toujours autant, mais tu as mal.

Alors, te voilà, assise à côté du bureau de Hank, heureusement pour toi, il y avait de la place, il a juste fallu que le lieutenant fasse un peu de rangement, ce n'était pas vraiment grand, mais tu t'en contenteras.

Tu t'es munie de ton petit PC portable et tu as entamé des recherches.

Quand soudain, la voix basse du lieutenant parlant à Connor te parvint aux oreilles, tu faisais mine de ne pas écouter, mais ta curiosité était trop forte.

\- ''Est-ce que tu sais quand CyberLife va venir récupérer l'androïde de Carlos ? Parce que faut libérer la cellule avant lundi.''

Quoi ?!

Tu as bien entendu, l'androïde de Carlos ?!

Celui de l'interrogatoire, il était ici ?!

Mais comment ne l'aurais-tu pas remarqué ?!

\- ''D'après ce que je sais, ils vont envoyer quelqu'un pour le désactiver et ensuite l'emmener.'' La voix de Connor était totalement indifférente.

\- ''Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas le faire maintenant ?'' Hank soupire lourdement, l'expression fatiguée.

\- ''C'est prévu pour aujourd'hui, lieutenant.''

Quand tu sentis le regard du vieil homme peser sur toi, tu as fait mine de continuer de travailler.

Alors, l'androïde n'était pas encore détruit, ça faisait presque 3 jours qu'il était encore là, dans sa cellule ?!

Il est vrai que tu ne vas jamais là-bas, mais intérieurement tu t'en veux d'avoir été si peu impliqué...

Mais jamais tu n'aurais pensé que les policiers allaient enfermer un androïde dans une de ses cellules pour délinquants humains.

Il faut que tu ailles voir !

Mais pas tout de suite, ça serait trop suspect.

En attendant, tu étudies le cas de la fugitive AX400, une androïde en fuite avec un enfant.

D'après les sources devant toi, le détective Connor l'a poursuivie sur l'autoroute, menaçant de se faire percuter par plusieurs voitures, mais il n'a pas su l'arrêter à temps.

Tu lèves un œil douteux sur Connor.

Il le remarque assez rapidement et vos yeux se croisent.

\- ''Un problème, détective (T/N) ?''

\- ''L'enquête sur l'androïde AX400, tu l'as poursuivi sur l'autoroute, vraiment ?'' Tu avais sous les yeux, la preuve qu'effectivement il avait choisi cette option si risquée, mais tu voulais l'entendre de sa bouche.

\- ''Oui, je n'avais pas le choix, mais malheureusement, le trafic était trop dense, je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter.'' Il baisse les yeux, comme s'il était sur le point de se réprimander mentalement.

\- ''C'était dangereux et stupide.'' Tes yeux se plissent légèrement d'irritation avant de se reposer sur ton écran.

Hank te regarde avec surprise, puis il pose les yeux sur Connor et pour ensuite les reposer sur toi.

\- ''Vous deux, ça commence mal.'' Soupire le lieutenant.

La phrase de Hank te ramène sur terre, quand tes yeux se posent finalement sur l'androïde, tu pouvais discerner une légère confusion sur son visage, comme souvent, tu te rends compte que tu as peut-être été un peu dur avec lui.

\- ''Mais non, c'est juste que...'' Finalement tu ne parviens pas à terminer ta phrase.

Les yeux de Connor sont restés un moment sur toi, à t'observer attendant surement que tu continues de parler.

Ne supportant plus cette ambiance, tu décides de te lever.

\- ''Ce qui me manque, c'est un café et une pause.'' Tu souris à l'androïde, il te rend ton sourire et sans même prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à Hank, tu pars en direction de la salle de pause.

Tu te dépêches de prendre un bon café sucré et le bois assez rapidement, mais bien sûr, tu n'étais pas là que pour le café.

Tu décides de t'écarter de la salle de pause, pour longer les couloirs et arriver près des cellules, la première est déjà occupée par un jeune gamin qui se presse contre la vitre à ta venue et te lance des regards ravageurs.

\- ''T'es bonne comme meuf ! Tu me laisses sortir et je te fais ce que tu veux.'' Il te lance l'un de ses regards dégoûtants.

\- ''Certainement pas.'' Ton regard le refroidit assez rapidement parce qu'il change de discours en quelques secondes.

\- ''Putain de sale flic de merde...'' Et il se rassit.

Tu continues d'avancer et dans la dernière cellule, tu trouves ce que tu cherches.

L'androïde de Carlos, toujours avec ses vêtements ensanglantés, le pauvre.

Il tremble, quand il t'aperçoit, il te fixe, mais ne bouge pas, il reste assis.

Tu poses une main contre la vitre, tu ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- ''Euh...Je suis le...Non, laisse tomber, je voulais te dire que moi...Je te comprends.'' Tu ne savais pas quelle approche adopter, tu as décidé de parler avec tes sentiments, tes ressentis et cela à eu l'air de marcher parce que l'androïde se leva de son lit et s'approche de la vitre.

\- ''Ils vont me détruire...'' Lâche-t-il, les yeux maquillés de larmes.

Il pleure ?

Une boule se forme dans ta poitrine et tu peux même ressentir une sorte de déchirure dans ton cœur.

\- ''Oui...Ils veulent te désactiver et t'emmener.'' Tu as joué la carte de la sincérité, pas la peine de lui mentir.

Son expression devient soudainement plus douloureuse, sa voix finit par se casser et trembler, lui cracher la vérité à la tête n'a fait que le rendre encore plus fragile.

Mais tu n'allais pas lui mentir et lui faire espérer une porte de sortie, même si tu en rêvais...

\- ''Je vais mourir...'' Il te supplie des yeux, ton cœur rate un battement face à une telle expression humaine, cette fois, tu en es sûr, les androïdes ne simulent pas les émotions, c'est impossible, pas après ce que tu vois devant toi, ce que tu vois c'est la détresse d'un homme, la peur, l'angoisse, la tristesse, l'incompréhension.

\- ''J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour toi...Mais je ne suis qu'une simple humaine ici et je n'ai pas les pouvoirs nécessaires pour te faire sortir.'' Sans vraiment t'en rendre compte, tes yeux deviennent humides, cela te blesse de le voir ainsi.

L'androïde pouvait apercevoir ce petit éclat dans tes yeux, celui qui te rendit si spéciale en cet instant si désolant.

Alors que tu luttais pour ne pas verser de larmes, il lève la main et la presse sur la vitre, pour la coller à la tienne.

Tu fus surprise de cette soudaine attention.

\- ''J'ai peur...'' Il murmure ces mots, plongeant ses yeux angoissés dans les tiens.

\- ''Je sais, je suis tellement désolé.'' Tu presses davantage ta main comme si à tout moment la vitre pouvait se briser grâce à la pression de ta paume.

\- ''J'aimerais partir, j'ai voulu rejoindre Jericho, un monde où les androïdes sont libres, mais j'avais trop peur...'' Le ton de sa voix avait baissé et il fixa le sol.

Tu as réfléchi quelques secondes.

Jericho devait être l'endroit où se cachaient les autres androïdes déviants.

\- ''Jericho, c'est là où les androïdes déviants sont partis se réfugier ?'' Tu as essayé de calibrer le volume de ta voix sur la sienne, pour que seuls vous puissiez entendre.

À tes mots, il relève la tête brusquement et détache sa main de la vitre, il recule de quelques pas, comme s'il venait de faire une bêtise.

\- ''Non, non, ne t'en fais pas ! je ne dirais rien, c'est promis !'' Tu le supplies du regard de revenir.

Il se rapproche un peu et tu pouvais lire dans ses yeux toute l'inquiétude et la culpabilité d'un homme.

\- ''Je vous en prie, ne dites rien au chasseur des déviants, je vous en prie...'' Il frappe sa tête contre la vitre et se laisse retomber sur le sol.

Chasseur des déviants ? Il parle de Connor.

Tu t'agenouilles à sa hauteur et reposes ta main contre la vitre.

\- ''Je ne dirais rien, c'est promis, regarde-moi dans les yeux, tu peux me faire confiance.'' Ta voix était douce et chaleureuse.

Tu as su trouver les mots justes, il t'a fixé longuement et tu as pu apercevoir un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, ce qui a eu pour effet de te réchauffer le cœur.

\- ''Merci...''

Il a reposé sa main sur la vitre pour la coller à la tienne.

Tu lui souris, mais soudain, le regard de l'androïde se mit à changer, il se lève d'un seul coup et recule apeurer.

Tu le fixes étrangement et en te relevant tu aperçois la source de tous ses tracas dans le reflet de la vitre.

Tu te retournes et...

\- ''Détective que faites-vous ici ?!'' Connor te regardait, t'analysait.

Sa LED a tourné jaune pendant au moins 5 bonnes secondes avant de retrouver son bleu.

\- ''J'ai voulu voir comment il allait.'' Ta voix tremblait et n'avait rien d'assuré.

\- ''C'est une machine, il n'a pas besoin de votre attention, détective.'' Connor fronce les sourcils en signe de désapprobation, il n'aime pas tes interactions avec les androïdes, ça, c'est sûr.

L'androïde apeuré derrière la vitre, observe vos échanges et tu pouvais voir, qu'il t'analysait, il avait peur, peur que tu lui dises pour Jericho, mais bien sûr, tu n'as rien dit de tout ça.

\- ''Pense ce que tu veux Connor.'' Tes mots étaient froids et ton regard sombre, tu n'avais pas envie de te justifier davantage.

Il t'a regardé un long moment, avant de poser ses yeux sur l'androïde effrayé.

Il se rapproche de la vitre, tu ne dis rien, tu observes.

\- ''Androïde HK400, vient me voir.'' Le ton de Connor était aussi froid que le tien.

L'androïde a hésité à approcher, mais finalement il s'est avancé jusqu'à la vitre.

\- ''Tu vas être désassembler pour trouver ce qui ne va pas dans tes biocomposants, mais avant qu'il ne t'emmène, serais-tu prêt à répondre à mes questions ?'' Connor le fixe avec attention, espérant qu'il finisse par obéir.

Mais, il ne dit rien.

\- ''Il est effrayé, il ne te dira rien.'' Tu soupires derrière Connor, en priant pour qu'il abandonne.

\- ''C'est ce que j'ai pensé, jusqu'à ce que je vous voie discuter tous les deux, il semble plus calme.''

\- ''Non, il n'est pas calme, il a peur !'' Tu cries un peu plus fort sur Connor, pourvu qu'il s'arrête.

Mais l'androïde détective n'en démord pas.

\- ''Que voulais-tu me dire quand tu as dit « La vérité est à l'intérieur ? »''

À la phrase de Connor, tu ne dis rien, comme si tu attendais aussi la réponse.

La vérité est à l'intérieur ?

\- ''Tu sais que je ne peux rien faire pour toi, je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'arrive.'' Pour une fois, la voix de Connor s'est adoucie.

Finalement l'androïde en face de lui, lui répondit.

\- ''Je vais mourir.'' C'est tout ce qu'il prononce.

Tu frémis à ces mots, c'est horrible.

Une sensation désagréable traverse tout ton corps.

Connor semblait imperturbable, mais au fond, il paraissait touché.

\- ''Je ne...peux rien...'' Les mots avaient du mal à se former.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

Sa LED clignotait en jaune, puis elle est redevenue bleue.

Tu t'approches délicatement de Connor et lui murmures ses mots.

\- ''Il ne dira rien, retournons voir le lieutenant Anderson.''

Connor t'a regardé légèrement troubler, avant de finalement tourner les talons.

Mais juste avant de quitter le couloir, un bruit de fissure fort vous claque dans les oreilles.

Toi et Connor vous vous retournez pour apercevoir l'androïde HK400 frapper sa tête machinalement contre la vitre.

\- ''Oh mon dieu, non !'' Tu te précipites contre la vitre et le supplies d'arrêter.

Mais il continue à frapper et frapper, le devant de son front se mit à saigner bleu, plus il frappait, plus son crâne s'ouvrait, il voulait se tuer ?!

\- ''Je t'en prie, arrête !!!'' Tu hurles ses mots, des policiers alertés par tes cris et le bruit incessant de l'androïde frappant sur la vitre sont arrivés.

Connor t'a attrapé par les épaules et ta forcée à reculer de la vitre et de cette vue horrible.

\- ''Détective, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît.'' L'androïde détective essayait tant bien que mal de te contenir, mais tu bougeais, refusant de laisser ce pauvre androïde mettre fin à ses jours devant toi.

Tes joues étaient couvertes de larmes, elles ont dû couler quelques secondes auparavant, tu n'y as pas prêté attention.

Dès que les policiers ont ouvert le SAS, tu as poussé violemment Connor des mains et tu es entré à l'intérieur, mais au même moment, l'androïde s'effondra devant toi, dans un fracas assourdissant.

\- ''Détective ! Faites-là sortir ! ''Connor semblait crier sur les policiers qui ne savaient pas comment réagir, mais tu t'en fichais, tout ce que tu voyais, c'était du sang bleu qui coulait sur le sol, tu t'agenouilles par terre.

Tes mains recouvrent ta bouche, l'odeur qui émanait de l'androïde était atroce, mais surtout la vue, te donnaient envie de vomir...

Tu n'as pas pu le sauver, il était condamné dans tous les cas, mais cette scène, c'est un réel déchirement pour toi.

Tu poses tes mains sur l'androïde inerte, puis tu les poses sur le sol, tu les relèves rapidement quand tu sentis le contact d'un liquide froid traverser ta peau, tes mains étaient bleues, recouverte de son sang...

\- ''Putain (T/P) ! Sortez-là de cet endroit ! Dégagez !'' Tu as reconnu la voix de Gavin de l'autre côté.

Il pousse les policiers et t'attrape violemment par les épaules te forçant à sortir.

Une fois dehors, l'air devient moins suffocant, mais le brusque changement d'odeur te donne des nausées.

Connor te regarde impuissant, il ne sait pas quoi te dire, il te regarde de haut en bas et aperçoit tes mains recouvertes de sang bleu, il a avancer d'un pas avant de finalement reculer.

Les policiers ont fermé le SAS avec l'androïde sans vie dedans.

Hank arrive quelques secondes après.

\- ''Mais c'est quoi ce bordel encore ?!'' Il te lance un regard suspect, mais ne dis rien quand il vit Gavin déjà avec toi.

\- ''Ça va (T/P) ?! Parle-moi !'' La voix du détective Reed était inquiète et forte, trop forte, sa voix t'a donné le tournis.

Instinctivement, tu as pressé tes mains contre ta bouche, tachant ton visage et tes lèvres de sang bleu.

À cet instant, Connor a décidé d'intervenir, se plaçant à côté de toi.

\- ''Vous avez une détresse respiratoire due au stress, je vais vous aider.'' Sans prendre en compte la voix de Gavin qui lui hurle de ne pas te toucher, il te prend un bras et t'aide à te stabiliser.

\- ''La touche pas ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est traumatisée par les androïdes, sale con !'' Il se place devant Connor et toi, tu es sur le point de vomir, quand la voix de Gavin hurla à tes oreilles.

\- ''Fous-lui la paix ! Elle va gerber si tu continue !'' Hank qui jusque là avait décidé de rester silencieux s'est mis devant Gavin, laissant Connor t'emmener jusqu'aux toilettes.

Quand vous êtes arrivée à l'évier, il t'a aidé à te nettoyer.

\- ''Avez-vous des vêtements de rechange ?'' La voix de Connor était agréablement douce.

\- ''Oui...Dans mon bureau. et j'ai aussi du dentifrice dans mon tiroir.'' L'envie de vomir te frappait au visage, mais tu as voulu attendre que l'androïde s'éclipse chercher tes affaires pour te précipiter dans la toilette la plus proche.

Tu semblais bien pathétique, à genoux par terre, à vomir tes tripes.

Quand Connor à refait surface, il t'a regardé tristement, il a posé tes vêtements sur le rebord de l'évier et il s'est approché de toi.

\- ''Voulez-vous que je vous tienne les cheveux ?'' Il s'est agenouillé près de toi, tu étais très mal à l'aise.

\- ''Non...Je crois que c'est bon maintenant.'' Tes yeux étaient gonflés et rouges.

\- ''Puis-je vous êtres utile autrement dans ce cas ? N'importe quoi.'' Il t'aide à te relever et t'emmène jusqu'à l'évier.

\- ''Non, merci Connor, ça ira.'' C'était faux, tu n'allais pas bien, mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Tu nettoies tes mains frénétiquement, tu te regardes dans le miroir, tu as encore un peu de sang sur ton visage.

\- ''Je vais prendre une douche et ça ira.''

Tu t'apprêtais à partir, tes affaires en main, mais Connor te retient par le bras.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

\- ''Êtes-vous réellement sûr que ça ira ?'' Sa LED est devenue jaune de brèves secondes.

Soudain, tu as eu envie de plaisanter, essayant de détendre ton esprit et l'atmosphère.

\- ''Pourquoi insistes-tu autant Connor ? Tu veux me rejoindre sous la douche peut-être ?'' Tu lui as donné un faux sourire, c'est peut-être un sous-entendu idiot, mais cela t'a permis de noyer ta conscience.

Ses yeux étaient légèrement écartés dû à l'effet de surprise, son visage était à nouveau pris dans la confusion la plus totale et sa LED tournait en jaune.

Il cherchait une réponse, vraiment ?

Il n'a pas compris que c'était une blague ?

Mais avant que tu ne puisses répondre, il prit la parole.

\- ''Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? Je peux vous aider à vous laver, si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable.'' Le ton de sa voix était légèrement inquiet, c'était amusant à voir.

Le pauvre, il voulait à ce point t'être utile.

Il n'avait pas compris la subtilité de tes mots, mais tu ne peux pas lui ne vouloir.

\- ''Non, Connor, je plaisantais, c'était une blague.'' Tu lui souris affectueusement, mais il avait du mal à comprendre.

\- ''Ah ? Très bien, excusez-moi.'' Il s'avance près de toi et t'ouvre la porte, t'aidant à sortir.

Dès que tu franchis le seuil de la porte, tu fus accueilli par Gavin.

\- ''Merde (T/P), mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!'' Il a posé ses deux mains sur tes épaules, sa soudaine proximité et l'odeur de son parfum, t'a redonné des nausées.

\- ''Détective Reed, écartez-vous, s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'air.''

Il te lâche et recule inquiet, il te regarde de haut en bas et cherche à tout prix à ce que tu lui parles.

\- ''Je vais prendre une douche, tu as une enquête aujourd'hui, va s'y, ne te préoccupe pas de moi, ça ira, merci.'' Tu lui donnes un joli sourire et malgré son inquiétude constante, il accepte.

Tu t'éloignes rejoindre les douches et juste avant que Gavin ne s'en aille, il en profite pour glisser un joli petit mot à Connor.

\- ''Pose encore une main sur elle et je te jure que je te tire une balle entres les deux yeux, en plein dans ton magnifique cerveau robotique, connard !'' Sur ces mots doux, il repart.

\------------------------------------------------------------

En atteignant les douches, tu te déshabilles en vitesse, l'eau coule rapidement sur ta peau nue et Bon Dieu, comme ça fait du bien.

C'est comme si le stresse accumuler ses derniers jours coulaient sur ta peau.

Mais ça ne dure que quelques minutes ce genre de bonheur.

Parfois, tu regrettes de ne pas avoir un homme dans ta vie, ça te ferait du bien de pouvoir rentrer et te blottir dans les bras de celui que tu aimes après une dure journée, regarder de vieux films ensemble, se faire des blagues idiotes, se taquiner, se retrouver dans le lit à s'enlacer infiniment, faire l'amour à celui que tu aimes, en lui susurrant des mots doux...

Quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un qui puisse te faire oublier ce côté pourri qu'est la vie, mais tu n'as personne.

Tu soupires durement et après quelques longues minutes, tu te sèches, t'habilles et tu retournes à la vie réelle.

En arrivant dans l'enceinte, tu sens quelques regards interrogateurs sur toi.

Tu fais mine de ne pas y prêter attention et tu t'installes à côté de Hank.

Il te regarde quelques instants avant de parler.

\- ''Tu devrais peut-être rentrer.''

\- ''Non ! Je vais bien ! Je refuse que vous me donniez un traitement de faveur lieutenant !''

Hank se gratte la barbe et semble hésiter entre plusieurs options.

\- ''Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on a terminé pour aujourd'hui, je vais rentrer me reposer, fais-en autant.''

Connor ne dit rien, il te regarde, t'analyse.

\- ''Ah...Alors dans ce cas, oui...'' Tu réfléchis un peu avant de répondre, mais après tout, du repos ne te ferait pas de mal.

Tu poses tes yeux sur l'androïde.

\- ''Et toi Connor, tu vas faire quoi ?''

\- ''Mes rapports à CyberLife, mes tests diagnostiques et continuer l'enquête, reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin.''

Tu regardes le plafond un petit moment, avant de souffler lourdement.

\- ''M'ouais....Je vais y aller aussi, alors...''

Tu te lèves et commences à préparer tes affaires, mais avant de quitter les lieux.

\- ''Connor, si quoi que ce soit arrive, tu m'appelles ou tu viens me chercher ! Hors de question que je sois mise de côté, on fait équipe maintenant !'' Tu lui jettes un regard complice.

Il te fait un léger clin d'œil en réponse.

\- ''C'est promis Détective, reposez-vous bien.''

Après avoir dit au revoir à Hank et Connor, tu es partie.

\---------------------------------------------------------


	5. Fissure

En marchant sur le chemin de la maison, la pluie à commencer à tomber du ciel, les premières gouttes froides qui ont touché ton visage, ton aidé à te détendre.

Tu as continué à marcher sans te soucier du temps, au point où tu en étais, tu t'en fichais.

Mais en atteignant le trottoir de ta maison, tu t'es soudainement stoppée.

Tu pouvais distinctement apercevoir une sorte d'ombre derrière tes fenêtres.

Il y avait quelqu'un chez toi ?!

Tu as reculé subitement et ton cœur s'est mis à tambouriner violemment dans ta poitrine.

Après les événements aujourd'hui, tu ne te sentais pas prête à affronter un voleur ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

Que faire ?

Tu es restée immobile quelques secondes à observer, tu pouvais reconnaître la silhouette d'un homme.

Tu as de nouveau reculé et tu t'es éloignée de quelques mètres.

Il faut appeler la police.

Tu t'es mise près d'une maison voisine et tu as appelé le département de Detroit, ensuite, tu as expliqué très brièvement la situation et ils t'ont dit qu'ils envoyaient une voiture dans quelques minutes.

Il t'a fallu un petit laps de temps pour souffler et te calmer.

Heureusement, après quelques instants de panique, tu as aperçu la voiture de police arriver assez rapidement au bout de la rue, tu t'es précipité vers eux, pour leur dire de s'arrêter.

Et là, que ne fut pas ta surprise quand tu as vu, deux policiers sortir accompagné de Connor !

Sans t'en rendre compte, tu as couru vers l'androïde et tu lui as tout expliqué.

\- ''Rentrer dans la voiture, vous serez en sécurité, détective.'' Tu lui as donné les clés de ta maison et il est passé devant toi pour suivre les deux agents jusqu'à chez toi.

Tu avais peur, mais tu avais envie de savoir qui était entré dans ta maison et pour quel motif !

Alors, même si Connor t'a gentiment demandé de rester dans la voiture, tu t'es approché discrètement de ton chez toi.

Soudain, un énorme bruit de verre brisée se fit entendre, ça provenait de l'intérieur de ta maison, là où Connor et les deux policiers sont entrés.

Tu ne savais pas quoi faire, mais tu avais peur pour tes collègues, tu as donc décidé de laisser parler ton impulsion et tu es entrés à ton tour.

En entrant, tu as entendu l'un des agents te crier de sortir, tandis que l'autre pointait son arme sur un homme que tu ne connaissais pas.

Connor quant à lui, était juste en face du suspect.

Quand tu t'es approché de la lumière, tu as pu apercevoir une LED rouge provenant de cet homme mystérieux.

C'était un androïde ?!

\- ''Qui es-tu ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?'' Connor avance de quelques pas, l'androïde devant lui recule immédiatement, totalement terrifié.

À cet instant, tu ne sais pas quoi en penser, alors sans trop réfléchir à tes prochaines actions, tu t'es approchée de Connor.

\- ''Non, détective (T/N), veuillez regagner la voiture !'' L'un des agents te tire par le bras, te faisant reculer derrière lui.

\- ''C'est ma maison, faites-moi savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Je ne crains rien maintenant que vous êtes là !'' Tu lui lances un regard pesant et il te laisse finalement passé.

Quand tu es arrivé près de Connor, l'androïde suspect t'a tout de suite regardé avec une expression déchirante.

\- ''Je vous avais demandé de rester dans la voiture, je ne peux pas assurer votre protection et celles des deux agents si vous êtes là.'' La voix de ton coéquipier possédait une légère irritation, cela t'a d'ailleurs surpris, car cette expression et ce ressentiment le rendaient très humain.

\- ''Je suis désolé, mais j'étais trop curieuse et j'avais peur pour vous.'' Tu as avoué cela avec une mine maussade.

Connor est passé devant toi, te forçant à rester coller à son dos.

L'androïde effrayé à froncer les sourcils, lui donnant un air empli de confusion.

\- ''Je...Voulais...Je voulais me cacher...'' Sa voix tremblait et sa LED tournait furieusement en rouge.

\- ''Te cacher de qui ? Pourquoi cette maison ?'' Connor s'est encore approché.

Tu as suivi le pas, toujours coller derrière lui, mais tu as commencé à ressentir une légère peine pour l'androïde tétaniser devant toi.

\- ''Les humains, ils vont me détruire ! (T/P)...J'ai entendu dire qu'elle...pouvait...m'aider...'' L'androïde s'est collé contre le mur de ton salon, les mains tremblantes de peur.

Tu fus très surprise quand il a prononcé ton nom, mais pas autant que Connor, qui s'est retourné légèrement pour te donner un regard douteux.

\- ''Je..Je ne sais pas...'' C'est tout ce que tu as dit et c'est la vérité, tu n'avais aucune explication pour ce qui se passait en ce moment.

L'androïde détective reporte son attention vers le suspect qui avait retrouvé une LED jaune.

\- ''Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi elle ? Comment connais-tu son nom ? Qui t'a parlé d'elle ?'' La voix de Connor était devenue plus forte, plus autoritaire et l'androïde apeuré s'est mis à trembler de plus en plus.

\- ''Je ne peux pas...Je ne sais pas...Je...J'ai peur !'' Sa LED tournait de nouveau en rouge.

Tu ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée, ton esprit aujourd'hui était si brouillé, que tu as agis sans y penser, tu t'es écarté de Connor et tu t'es avancée vers l'androïde, mais bien évidemment, ton partenaire ta tirer sur le bras, t'empêchant de trop approcher.

\- ''N'aie pas peur, ça ira.'' Tu as essayé de paraître douce et gentille, mais soudain, l'image de l'androïde de Carlos qui s'est frappé la tête contre la vitre, t'est revenue en tête, allait-il aussi se suicider s'il se sentait pris au piège ?

Hors de question pour que tu assistes encore à ça !

\- ''Ils vont me détruire, ils vont me tuer ?!'' L'androïde s'est mis à crier sur toi, mais sans trop approcher.

Connor s'est très rapidement mis devant toi, pour faire barrière au cas où l'androïde adopterait un comportement agressif.

\- ''On fait quoi ?! On lui tire dessus ?'' Dis l'un des agents derrière toi, tu les avais presque oubliés ces deux-là.

\- ''Surtout pas !'' Tu t'es retournée pour leur crier violemment dessus.

Ils ont soufflé dans ton dos et tu t'es reconcentrée sur la scène devant toi.

\- ''Écoute, tu es un déviant, on va te renvoyer à CyberLife pour...''

\- ''Non ! Je refuse !''

Au même moment, l'androïde s'est mis à crier et à foncer sur Connor, le dos de ton partenaire te frappa de plein fouet, tu es tombée sur le sol et les deux agents de police ont commencé à tirer.

\- ''Arrêter vous allez blesser Connor !'' Tu t'es relevé difficilement et tu t'es mis devant les deux policiers qui ont immédiatement cessé le feu.

Connor était en train de se battre avec l'autre androïde.

Tu ne savais pas quoi faire, une nouvelle fois, tu étais aux prises avec plein de doutes.

L'androïde effrayé a couru vers ta cuisine et là tu as craint le pire.

Et tu avais raison, il s'est muni d'un couteau de cuisine et à essayer d'entailler Connor avec.

Heureusement, l'androïde détective était très agile et a presque tout esquivé, à part de légère entaille sur son costume, rien de bien grave.

Tu as remarqué que Connor se déplaçait très rapidement, tu fus soulagé de voir qu'il était si fort.

Tu as reculé un peu, demandant aux agents de ne pas tirer et d'aller à la voiture, appeler Fowler.

\- ''Ah !'' Tu t'es coupé le pied, des morceaux de verres étaient éparpillés un peu partout et l'un d'eux a transpercé ta chaussure.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

Au même moment, Connor s'est retourné vers toi.

\- ''Détective ?!'' Sa voix était inquiète.

Et c'est là qu'il fut projeté par l'autre androïde à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un son fracassant.

\- ''Connor !'' Tu as crié et couru vers lui, malgré la douleur lancinante dans ton pied.

Ton partenaire à relever le dos et t'a analysé très rapidement.

\- ''Je suis tellement désolé, c'est ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas crié ! Pardon !'' Tu le tiens par les épaules et des larmes de paniques montent rapidement jusqu'à tes joues.

Il te regarde quelques secondes avant de te pousser violemment.

\- ''Attention !'' L'autre androïde à sauter sur Connor l'empoignant par le col et le forçant avec l'aide d'un couteau pointer sur la tête à rester à terre.

Tu étais assise sur le sol et soudain tu as supplié cet autre androïde de ne pas faire de mal à ton partenaire.

\- ''Je t'en prie, ne le tue pas ! S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça !'' Tes larmes ont augmenté et l'androïde t'a regardé avec une expression proche de l'incompréhension.

\- ''Cet androïde, il veut tous nous tuer, pourquoi je devrais le laisser en vie ?''

Connor t'a fixé quelques secondes avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son attaquant.

\- ''Si tu me détruis, je reviendrais, je ne peux pas mourir, je suis une machine.'' Il dit ses mots d'un ton neutre, ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver l'autre androïde, qui appuya plus fermement sa poigne.

\- ''Ferme là Connor ! Je t'en prie, c'est mon ami, ne le tue pas, ne fais pas ça...Ne soit pas comme eux...'' Tu as de nouveau supplié et cette fois, l'androïde semblait se calmer.

\- ''Laissez-moi partir et je le laisse.''

\- ''Bien sûr, va s'y !'' Tu as dit ses mots avec sincérité et il relâcha la pression qu'il avait sur Connor, le libérant, tu t'es tout de suite approchée de ton partenaire, l'observant.

\- ''Dis-moi que tu n'as rien ? Tu vas bien ?'' Ta voix était emplie d'inquiétude, l'androïde effrayer à profiter de vos retrouvailles pour s'enfuir.

Connor semblait hésiter entre l'envie de le rattraper et l'envie de te rassurer.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

Il a choisi de te rassurer.

\- ''Je vais bien, calmez-vous, votre cœur bat à un rythme effréné.'' Il était inquiet, oui, tu pouvais clairement le voir, sa LED à tourbillonne en jaune.

Puis soudain, tu as entendu un coup de feu, puis deux.

Tu savais, que ça provenait de dehors.

\- ''Ils...l'on tué ?'' Tu as tout de suite pensé aux deux agents qui avaient regagné la voiture, ils ont dû apercevoir l'androïde et ils lui ont tiré dessus.

Connor a fait une légère analyse et il pouvait nettement voir que l'androïde s'était fait abattre dans la rue.

\- ''Je suis désolé, détective.'' C'est les seuls mots qu'il a prononcés et ce fut comme une immense claque au visage, tu en avais assez.

Tu t'es effondrée en pleures, Connor a posé l'une de ses mains sur ton épaule et tu t'es un peu maladroitement glissée dans ses bras, à même le sol.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de contact physique, personne ne l'a enlacé auparavant, que devait-il faire ?

Alors, d'une main un peu méfiante, il la poser sur ton dos et la frotter délicatement et de l'autre il t'a rapproché de lui, en la posant sur ta taille, tu pouvais presque étouffer un rire stupide dans tes pleures, tant il était aussi maladroit que toi.

Ta tête s'est cognée contre son torse et la sienne avait du mal à trouver un angle correct, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il a gardé son visage en arrière, comme s'il n'osait pas te toucher plus que nécessaire.

Tes pleures ont petit à petit diminué et se sont transformé en hoquet silencieux.

Quand tu as relevé ton visage près du sien, tu as ris bêtement, il avait l'air ridicule, la tête en arrière, les yeux fixant le plafond.

Mais finalement, en détectant ton changement d'humeur, il a baissé son visage près du tien et ta regardée avec un léger sourire.

\- ''Merci, Connor.'' Tes yeux étaient gonflés et tu avais sans doute l'air totalement perdue, mais tu as souri de toutes tes forces.

\- ''Votre pied, est-ce que ça va ?'' Cette question t'a donné un frisson de douleur, dans la peine, tu avais oublié la douleur de ta coupure.

\- ''Oui, c'est juste une égratignure.'' Tu n'avais sans doute pas perdu beaucoup de sang, mais ça faisait quand même assez mal.

Mais avant que l'un de vous continue la discussion, les deux policiers ont refait apparition.

\- ''On va emmener l'androïde et vous, ça va ?''

Une colère noire t'es soudainement venue à l'esprit, mais heureusement pour toi, Connor à prit la parole.

\- ''Oui, allez-y, je m'occupe du détective, elle a besoin de repos aujourd'hui.'' Les policiers n'ont pas contesté et sont partis.

L'androïde t'a aidé à te relever et t'asseoir sur le canapé, il s'est ensuite agenouillé à tes pieds.

Il a pris l'une de tes jambes, pour analyser le pied meurtri.

Au début, tu ne dis rien, mais quand tu sentis ses mains enlever ta chaussure et parcourir ton mollet, tu t'es soudainement ravisée et tu as éloigné ton pied de lui.

\- ''Ce n'est rien, je vais désinfecter moi-même.'' Tu rougis bêtement en essayant de paraître normal.

\- ''Détective, vous saignez encore un peu et vous aurez du mal toute seul à désinfecter cette plaie.'' Il a repris ton pied et à enlever ta chaussette, tu avais une petite coupure au talon.

Tu rougis furieusement quand tu sentis les doigts de Connor retrousser ton pantalon.

Tu avais un peu honte de rougir comme une collégienne, mais tu n'avais pas l'habitude qu'un homme te touche.

Même si c'était Connor et qu'il n'avait certainement pas une idée malsaine derrière la tête, tu te sentais mal à l'aise.

\- ''Avez-vous du désinfectant, des pansements ?'' Il a relâché ton pied et s'est levé.

\- ''Oui, dans la petite pharmacie dans la salle de bain.'' Il est parti tout de suite, comme s'il savait où se trouvait la salle de bain.

Pendant ce court laps de temps, tu as regardé l'état de ta maison, un vase brisé, ton armoire à livre presque en miette, tes cadres éclater par terre, mais dans l'ensemble, ça va.

Ouais, enfin, presque.

Quand il revient avec le nécessaire, il se remit à genoux à tes pieds.

Il prit ta jambe d'une main et de l'autre, il a commencé à désinfecter ta coupure.

Tu t'es cambré quand tu as senti l'alcool te brûler et par réflexe tu as retiré ton pied.

\- ''Détective, ne bougez pas s'il vous plaît.'' Il a repris ton pied et à recommencer à taponner avec un coton ta blessure et tu as de nouveau retiré ton pied, c'était plus fort que toi.

\- ''Je suis désolé, ça fait horriblement mal, ça brûle et pique horriblement.'' Tu avais honte de faire l'enfant, mais c'était très désagréable.

\- ''Je comprends, mais vous n'avez pas le choix, restez 5 secondes tranquilles et j'aurais fini d'appliquer le produit.''

Tu as obéi, malgré la sensation déplaisante, une fois terminer, il a t'as mis un joli pansement.

\- ''Et voilà, c'est fini.'' Il se relève et te sourit.

\- ''Merci.'' Tu essaies de te lever, mais d'une main forte sur l'épaule, il te force à te rasseoir.

\- ''Restez assise et reposez-vous, je vais nettoyer le désordre, sinon vous allez encore vous blessez.'' Il a commencé par jeter le petit coton dans la poubelle avant de revenir vers toi.

\- ''Non, Connor, tu n'as pas à faire ça !''

\- ''Vous avez besoin de repos, s'il vous plaît, restez tranquille, je m'occupe du reste.'' Il t'a supplié des yeux et tu as finalement cédé, tu t'es mise en boule sur le canapé et tu as essayé de trouver le sommeil.

\- ''Voulez-vous que je vous emmener dans votre chambre, peut-être ? Pour éviter que le bruit ne vous dérange.'' Sa question t'a tout de suite frappé, tu as relevé les yeux vers lui.

Ton cœur s'est mis à battre stupidement et tu hésitais.

Tu serais mieux dans ton lit, mais en même temps, l'idée qu'il puisse entrer dans ton petit cocon est un peu gênante.

Il s'est approché de toi et s'est accroupi pour se mettre à ta hauteur, son visage était très proche du tien, tu as rougi une nouvelle fois.

\- ''Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de me le demander, si vous pensez que vous seriez mieux pour dormir dans votre lit, je vous y emmène.'' Son souffle fantôme à caresser tes joues, sa voix était douce et prévenante.

Tu avais oublié que les androïdes pouvaient respirer, enfin imiter la respiration.

C'était très humain.

Tu avais peur de parler, alors tu as acquiescé de la tête, il a souri en réponse et il s'est relevé juste un peu, pour poser l'un de ses bras en dessous de toi, ce qui a eu pour effet de te faire hoqueter de surprise.

Il t'a soulevé gentiment et son autre main se posa délicatement sur tes cuisses pour les soulever aussi.

Il t'a porté comme un bébé, tu avais du mal à contenir tes rougissements et ton cœur qui battait furieusement dans ta poitrine.

\- ''Détective ? Vous allez bien ? Je ressens une légère hausse de votre rythme cardiaque.''

\- ''Oui, oui, ce n'est rien !'' Tu as caché ton visage dans son torse, espérant cacher toute la gêne que tu avais sur le visage.

Il t'a emmené jusqu'à ta chambre, tu fus surprise de voir avec quelle facilité il a trouvé la pièce, tu étais bien dans ses bras, il faisait chaud, agréable, tu te sentais en sécurité, quand tu as relevé ton visage contre son cou, tu pouvais sentir un soupçon de parfum, quelque chose de très subtil, est-ce que CyberLife à conçu tous ses androïdes avec ce parfum ou avec un parfum qui leur ai propre ?

Ça serait ahurissant, en tout cas, le parfum de Connor était frais et léger, tu n'as jamais aimé les trop fortes odeurs, comme celle de Gavin, ça te donnait souvent le tournis.

En arrivant près de ton lit, il t'a posé tendrement dans le matelas.

Tu laisses échapper un soupir de mécontentement en sentant la chaleur de Connor disparaître.

Tu as même grelotté quelques secondes, il était si chaud et là, plus rien.

Il t'a regardé un instant, l'expression confuse.

\- ''Vous avez froid ? Votre température semble normale, pourtant.'' Il s'est penché près de ton visage, tu as reculé par réflexe et tu t'es mise toute seule sous les couvertures.

\- ''Un peu, mais ça va.'' Tu as rougi encore une fois, bon sang, tu espérais qu'il ne comprenne pas ton embarras.

Mais...ça serait trop beau, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ''Détective, vous semblez troubler ? En suis-je la cause ?'' Il a posé cette question avec un ton neutre.

Tu as sursauté sous les couvertures.

\- ''C'est juste que...Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir un homme dans ma chambre, tu comprends ?''

Il t'a examiné quelques secondes, sa LED a tourbillonné en jaune de brèves secondes.

\- ''Je ne suis pas vraiment un homme, je suis une machine, ne vous sentez pas gêner en ma présence.'' Il a un peu hésité sur certains mots.

\- ''Connor...Tu es un homme, je n'ai qu'à te regarder pour le savoir, après oui, tu n'as certainement pas les mêmes pensées qu'un homme humain, mais....'' Tu as soupiré de frustration.

Il t'a examiné une nouvelle fois, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- ''Quels genres de pensées devrais-je avoir si j'étais un homme humain ?'' Sa question t'a surprise, tu as écarquillé les yeux, tu te sentais prise au piège, que répondre à ça...

\- ''Euh...Et bien d'après mon expérience personnelle, je ne parle pas de tous les hommes, mais dans ce genre de situation, certains hommes auraient des pensées pas très pures à mon sujet.'' Tu as essayé de parler sans trop bafouiller, mais c'était un peu compliqué, surtout quand tu pouvais sentir le regard insistant de Connor sur toi.

\- ''Vous parlez de sexe ?'' Tu as une nouvelle fois sursauté.

\- ''On peut dire ça, les hommes qui m'ont aidé par le passé, comme tu l'as fait, ont déjà essayé de tenter quelques approches ou espérer plus qu'une accolade amicale.'' Tu t'es senti frissonner de dégoût en y repensant, tu n'as jamais apprécié que l'on t'aide pour au final espérer quelque chose de plus qu'un merci derrière.

L'androïde à regarder le sol, puis il a reposé les yeux sur toi, il a écarté les lèvres, mais aucun son ne sortit, il t'a regardé et après quelques secondes où sa LED à tourner en jaune, il a finalement parlé.

\- ''Je vous rassure, les androïdes n'éprouvent pas de désirs sexuels, vous n'avez rien à craindre.'' Il a reculé un peu et tu l'as observé silencieusement quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- ''Même pas les déviants ou les androïdes de l'Eden Club ?'' Question bête, mais qui méritait une réponde pour toi.

\- ''Les déviants peuvent sans doute penser le ressentir oui, mais ils ne font qu'imiter les émotions humaines et pour ce qui est des androïdes conçus pour le désir sexuel humain, non, ils ne ressentent rien.'' Cela semblait très complexe à expliquer, même pour Connor.

\- ''C'est triste, je trouve...'' Penser que les androïdes sexuels soient utilisés comme des objets qui ne ressentent ni amour, ni plaisir, c'est vraiment horrible, surtout pour toi, les androïdes sont vivants à tes yeux, même si Connor se tue à la tâche pour dire le contraire.

\- ''Ne soyez pas triste, nous sommes juste des machines'.' Sa voix avait repris la dureté que tu détestais.

\- ''Oui, oui, des machines, je sais, tu me le dis tout le temps.'' Tu lui as tourné le dos et tu t'es enfoui dans le cousin.

\- ''Je vais ranger, reposez-vous.'' Et il partit sur ses mots.

\------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Première Mission

Il t'a fallu quelques instants pour te réveiller et voir que tu étais correctement installé dans ton lit, très rapidement, ta tête fût submergée d'informations et ta première pensée fût diriger sur Connor, où était-il ?

Il avait gentiment proposé de réparer les dégâts causés par l'androïde quelques heures plus tôt.

Tu t'es levée et en te dirigeant dans le salon, tu fus surprise de voir que tout était éclatant de propreté, en avançant tu as remarqué très rapidement la silhouette de l'androïde détective assis sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, la LED jaune.

\- ''Connor ?'' Tu as dit ses mots dans un ton proche de l'inquiétude, tu ne savais pas réellement ce qu'il faisait, était-il en repos ? Ou était-il en pleine analyse ?

D'un geste très vif, il relève la tête et ouvre les yeux, sa LED reprit alors un ton bleu.

\- ''Détective, avez-vous bien dormi ? Avez-vous encore mal ?'' Le ton de sa voix était neutre, mais son sourire semblait sincère.

\- ''Oui, très bien et non, je ne sens quasiment plus rien à mon pied et merci pour le rangement.'' Tu as remarqué en marchant dans ton salon que tu n'avais plus vraiment mal.

\- ''Vous m'en voyez ravi.'' Il se lève et son expression devient tout à coup sérieuse.

\- ''Que se passe-t-il Connor ?''

\- ''Nous devons partir avec le lieutenant Anderson, on m'a signaler un cas il y a 27 minutes, sur un déviant qui aurait tué un humain., vous vous êtes réveillé au bon moment, car j'allais venir le faire.''

Tu relèves les yeux sur Connor, alors ta première mission avec eux, allait débuter ce soir.

Tu t'es sentie très nerveuse sur le coup.

\- ''Je vois, est-ce que le lieutenant est déjà au courant, nous rejoint-il ?'' Tu regardes l'heure, il est déjà tard dans la nuit, pas sûre qu'il soit ravi d'aller maintenant sur le terrain.

\- ''Non, il ne répond pas, c'est pourquoi nous devons aller jusqu'à chez lui.''

Tu souffles lourdement, tu aurais dû t'en douter, le connaissant il doit sans doute se noyer dans l'alcool, le contraire serait étonnant.

\- ''Bien, alors allons-y !'' Tu tapes dans tes mains et prends quelques instants pour te préparer, un léger frisson te parcourt le corps, tu appréhendes, en vérité, tu te sens un peu mal et encore fatiguée de cette journée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toi et Connor partez chez Hank avec l'aide d'un taxi.

Vous arrivez assez rapidement chez lui, la route a été silencieuse pour toi et ton partenaire, tu n'avais pas osé parler et lui n'a rien dit non plus.

En arrivant, vous vous dirigez vers la porte d'entrée, Connor a sonné, tu as appelé Hank, mais rien, juste un bruit de télé.

Sumo ne semblait même pas se préoccuper de votre présence, malgré vos appels.

\- ''Il n'est pas là ?'' Tu as demandé.

\- ''Ça m'étonnerait.'' D'un signe de tête, il t'invite à faire le tour de la maison, jusqu'à atteindre une fenêtre donnant accès à la cuisine et là, la scène qui se tenait devant toi, t'a donné froid dans le dos.

\- ''Lieutenant !!!'' Tu as crié et tapé contre la fenêtre.

Hank était allongé par terre sur le sol de sa cuisine, complètement inerte.

\- ''Reculez détective !'' Connor s'est mis devant toi et t'a obligée à reculer.

Il a ensuite, d'un coup brutal de son coude, briser la fenêtre et il est passé de l'autre côté.

Tu as voulu le suivre, mais très brusquement l'androïde t'a stoppé avec sa main.

\- ''Non ! Je vais vous ouvrir, si vous passez par cette fenêtre, vous allez vous couper.'' Tu as soupiré, mais tu as obéi, son côté protecteur peut parfois être pesant, mais d'une certaine façon, tu as apprécie son dévouement.

Après quelques instants, il t'a ouvert la porte, il a dû trouver les clés en quelques secondes.

Tu as gagné la cuisine très vite, t'allongeant à côté de Hank, la bouteille de Jack vide à côté de lui, ta mit la puce à l'oreille.

\- ''Il a fait un coma éthylique ?!'' Dis-tu rapidement.

\- ''Avant de vous ouvrir, j'ai analysé son cœur, il faut lui faire prendre une douche froide, mais avant, il faudrait le réveiller.''

Connor s'est accroupi à côté de toi.

Ton regard reste fixé sur ton partenaire, alors qu'il appelait le lieutenant.

Il lui a ensuite à ta grande surprise mis une légère gifle sur la joue.

\- ''Euh...Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?''

Mais au même moment, Connor lui remit une gifle 3 fois supérieur à la précédente ce qui eu pour effet de sortir Hank de sa rêverie avec de gros grognements.

\- ''Putain c'est quoi ce...Bordel ?!!!'' Sa voix était tremblante et on avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir à chaque mot prononcer.

Tu as reculé par réflexe et tu as essayé de te faire tout petite derrière Connor.

\- ''C'est moi lieutenant, Connor, un homicide vient d'être commis il y a 43 minutes à l'Eden Club.'' Le ton neutre et complètement détaché de l'androïde était impressionnant compte tenu de la situation.

\- ''Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi, connard d'androïde de mes deux !'' Hurle Hank.

\- ''Désolé lieutenant, mais nous avons besoin de vous aujourd'hui.'' D'une main sous l'épaule et de l'autre sur la taille, Connor releva Hank.

\- ''Mais casse-toi de chez moi ! Sumo attaque !''

Le chien a juste aboyé, mais n'a pas bougé.

\- ''Bon chien !'' Et sur ses mots, le vieil homme fut posé contre le mur par Connor.

Tu es resté derrière, au cas où, Hank n'a pas semblé remarquer ta présence, alors avant d'arriver jusqu'à la salle de bain, tu as préféré attendre dans le salon.

Connor emmena un peu difficilement le lieutenant jusqu'à la baignoire, pendant que toi tu en profitais pour caresser Sumo.

Alors, que Hank continuait de crier et insulter Connor, tu t'éloigner du chien pour regagner la cuisine, tu as ramassé la bouteille d'alcool et là, tu as remarqué un revolver posé par terre, tu ne l'avais pas vu en arrivant, tu étais bien trop occupé à te soucier de Hank.

Tu as ouvert le revolver, il n'y avait qu'une balle dedans.

Tu as ensuite posé l'arme sur la table et tu aperçus la photo d'un petit garçon, ton cœur s'est serré subitement dans ta poitrine, tu as reconnu Cole, le fils du lieutenant qui est mort il y a 3 ans, sa mort est la cause des tendances suicidaires et de l'alcoolisme de Hank.

Alors, le lieutenant essayait de jouer à la roulette russe avec ce revolver, vraiment ?

Tu le savais au fond de toi, mais tu as préféré l'ignorer, ne voulant pas te remémorer de mauvais souvenirs.

Soudain l'androïde fit son apparition dans la pièce.

\- ''Il va bien ?'' As-tu demandé un peu nerveuse.

\- ''Il lui faut juste un peu de temps, mais je l'ai convaincu de nous accompagner.'' Il a prononcer Connor avant de s'approcher de toi, la mine curieuse.

Tu n'as rien dit, tu as juste reposé tes yeux sur la photo du petit garçon, l'androïde a penché la tête, essayant de comprendre ton trouble.

\- ''Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' A-t-il demandé.

\- ''C'est juste que...'' Tu n'avais vraiment pas la force d'expliquer ça à Connor, alors tu t'es écarté de la table pour que l'androïde ait accès à tout ce qui se trouve dessus, avec son analyse rapide, il comprendra la raison de ton expression.

Il a posé les yeux sur tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table et a pris la photo de Cole dans les mains, après seulement quelques secondes, il l'a reposé.

\- ''C'est..C'était le fils du lieutenant ?'' Tu pouvais lire dans sa voix un léger tremblement.

\- ''Oui...''

\- ''Il est mort, il y a 3 ans, vous le connaissiez ?''

Tu as eu un hoquet de surprise.

\- ''Il est déjà venu au département, alors oui, il a toujours été très gentil, très innocent.''

Les yeux de l'androïde se sont vite perdus sur le revolver.

\- ''Essaie-t-il de se suicider ?'' Dit-il très surpris.

Sa question a été dure à encaisser, bien sûr que la réponse était évidente, mais le dire à haute voix fut déchirant.

\- ''Oui...La perte de son fils a été l'élément déclencheur de tous ses troubles.''

\- ''Il faut en parler au lieutenant.''

Au même moment, tu t'es mise devant Connor.

\- ''Pas question ! Pas comme ça ! Il n'écoutera rien et puis j'ai déjà essayé par le passé !'' Tu as supplié Connor d'abandonner.

\- ''Mais l'enquête risque d'être compromise si le lieutenant n'arrive pas à surmonter ses tendances suicidaires !''

Quoi ?! Pensait-il encore à sa stupide mission dans un moment comme ça ?!

Bien sûr qu'il le faisait, tu avais envie de le gifler, de le ramener sur terre, n'avait-il donc pas d'empathie pour Hank ?

Mais tu as préféré l'approche douce.

Tu t'es approché de lui et d'un geste tendre, tu as posé l'une de tes mains sur son bras.

\- ''Essaie de comprendre, il a perdu son fils, lui dire qu'il doit arrêter d'avoir des pensées suicidaires et qu'il doit se concentrer sur sa mission, ne va pas du tout le motiver, tu vas juste l'enfoncer et le bloquer.''

Il t'a regardé pendant de longues secondes analysant chaque mot.

\- ''Connor, c'est à toi de voir, veux-tu réellement lui parler de son fils et de ses tendances suicidaires, ajouter à ça son problème d'alcool ou veux-tu bien laisser ça pour une fois et comprendre les sentiments humains...'' Avec toute la bienveillance du monde, tu as essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux.

Alors que tu as finalement pensé que Connor n'allait pas t'écouter, il t'a soudainement souri.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

\- ''Je vous demande pardon, je n'ai pas été très correcte, je vais éviter de ressasser les souvenirs douloureux du lieutenant pour le bien-être de l'équipe.''

Tu lui as rendu son sourire, très heureuse de voir que finalement l'androïde n'était pas si dur et pouvait s'adoucir.

Mais tu as eu un peu peur quand tu as remarqué le regard insistant de Connor sur la photo de Cole, allait-il poser d'autres questions ?

Tu espérais que non et heureusement il n'a pas continué la discussion, car tu n'avais clairement pas envie d'en parler davantage.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le couloir, c'était sûrement le lieutenant.

\- ''(T/P) ! T'es là aussi ? Attends, comment as-tu fais pour...Mais ?!'' La voix forte de Hank t'a donné mal au crâne, il est apparu tellement vite dans le couloir que tu as sursauté de peur.

Très vite, tu t'es éloignée de la cuisine et tu t'es approchée de la porte d'entrée.

\- ''Bonsoir lieutenant, nous formons une équipe, je vous rappelle, mais je m'excuse de l'intrusion.'' Tu as ouvert la porte et la refermer derrière toi.

Les deux hommes t'ont regardé faire avec une mine curieuse avant de te rejoindre dehors.

\- ''Allez, allons-y.'' Dis Hank avec une voix pas du tout motiver.

Tu t'assis sur les sièges arrière de la voiture, tandis que Connor et Hank s'assirent devant, l'androïde donne l'adresse à Hank et c'est parti.

Après presque 15 minutes, vous arriver devant...

\- ''L'Eden Club ?!'' As-tu soudainement crier à l'androïde avec un soupçon de dégoût sur le visage.

\- ''Attends, c'est la bonne adresse Connor ?'' Ce fut au tour de Hank de questionner Connor.

\- ''C'est pourtant l'adresse que l'on m'a donnée.''

\- ''Putain de bordel...'' Le lieutenant à soupirer avant de sortir de la voiture, accompagnée par Connor, mais avant que tu puisses les suivre, Hank t'a stoppé.

\- ''Tu ne vas pas entrer dans un truc pareil.''

Tu as fixé le lieutenant avec l'un de tes regards les plus mauvais.

\- ''J'ai vu pire dans ma carrière de détective, merci !'' Et d'un pas assuré, tu sors de la voiture pour suivre Connor.

En entrant, tu fus agressé par des néons rouges, rose, mauve et des photos de lèvres, fesses, cuisses, ça t'a tout de suite mit mal à l'aise.

\- ''Eh ben, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as insister pour qu'on vienne, Connor...'' A dit Hank en rigolant.

En avançant dans le club, tu as remarqué des tas d'androïdes enfermés dans des genres de tubes cylindriques, comme si c'était des objets qu'on louait, c'était vraiment écœurant.

Quelques autres androïdes faisaient de la Pole Dance juste au milieu de la salle.

Puis très rapidement, tu as atteint la scène de crime et là, que ne fût pas ta surprise quand tu tombas nez à nez avec...

\- ''Détective Reed ?!'' Gavin était déjà présent avec deux policiers.

Quand il t'a aperçu, il s'est précipité vers toi.

\- ''Enfin, tu es là ! Tu n'as rien ? Ces deux incompétents ne t'ont rien fait ?'' Il avait l'air en colère et inquiet aussi.

\- ''Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas sur ce genre de cas, d'habitude.'' Tu es resté quelques secondes incrédules, pendant que les deux policiers sont rapidement partis, laissant Connor et Hank inspecter la scène.

\- ''J'ai demandé à Perkins de me prévenir de ta première mission avec ses idiots, en plus ils sont en sous objectif concernant les cas androïdes, y en a de plus en plus et je voulais être sûr que tout se passe bien pour toi, je suis désolé pour l'endroit, ce n'est pas ici que je m'imaginais te rencontrer.'' Il élargit son sourire et te fait un clin d'œil.

Tu ne savais pas si tu devais le prendre bien ou mal, d'un côté tu étais touché qu'il soit si protecteur avec toi en dépit d'être un connard avec les autres, mais d'un autre côté, tu étais en colère qu'autant de personnes te mettent à l'arrière, te surprotèges.

\- ''Merci, mais ça va, Connor et le lieutenant sont de bons coéquipiers.''

\- ''Et si vous voulez vous draguez, prenez une chambre, vous perturbez l'enquête.'' Dit Hank la voix légèrement cassante.

Gavin la regarder avec dégoût avant d'expliquer la scène de crime qui se présentait devant tes yeux, un homme étalé sur le lit, mort et une androïde Traci par terre, sans vie également.

\- ''Mais comment est-il mort ? Pas de sang, pas d'arme.'' Se demanda Hank en se grattant la barbe avec nervosité.

\- ''Il n'a juste pas tenu le coup, certain sont moins endurant que d'autres.'' Gavin a ri à son allusion, pendant que toi tu essayais de ne pas le réprimander, tu as trouvé ça déplacé et pas drôle, mais tu as préféré te taire.

\- ''Gavin, faut y aller ! '' A crié une voix derrière la porte.

\- ''Faut que j'y aille, appelle-moi si tu as un souci.''

\- ''Oui, merci.'' Son attention envers toi ta fait plaisir malgré son attitude déplaisante.

Gavin passe devant Hank et lui lance un regard suspicieux.

\- ''Ça sent l'alcool ici, faut que je m'en aille.'' Gavin repartit sourire aux lèvres.

Hank n'a pas répondu, il s'est juste contenté de renifler et il a très vite reporté son attention sur Connor.

L'androïde se tenait accroupi près de la Traci sans vie, il a trempé deux doigts dans le sang bleu qui était encore visible sur elle.

Ensuite, il a ramené ses doigts jusqu'à sa langue.

\- ''Connor ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!'' Tu as retiré sa main violemment, il t'a regardé avec surprise et Hank avait du mal à retenir son dégoût.

\- ''Putain de merde, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça !''

\- ''Détective, je possède des capteurs sur la langue qui me permette de faire une analyse en temps réel, grâce à un échantillon de sang, je peux ainsi voir le nom du modèle, savoir son immatriculation et d'autres informations importantes.'' L'androïde ta regarder curieux, mais toi, tu as gardé une expression douteuse envers lui, ça te paraissait incroyable, mais surtout bizarre !

\- ''Très bien...''

\- ''Je vais essayer de la réactiver, je n'aurais qu'une minute tout au plus.'' Il pose ses mains sur le ventre de la Traci et une sorte de compartiment avec des fils s'ouvre, Connor branche deux fils ensemble et d'un coup, la Traci se mit en marche.

Sa première réaction fut de reculer de peur contre le mur.

\- ''Qui êtes-vous ?!'' Dit-elle, la voix tremblante et le regard complètement effrayé.

Connor s'approche d'elle de seulement quelques centimètres et d'une voix douce et bienveillante, il essaie de la calmer.

\- ''Tu n'as rien à craindre, j'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé, est-ce toi qui a tué cet homme ?'' La voix de ton partenaire t'a envoûtée, il était très mielleux.

La Traci ne se calmait pas vraiment, mais elle avait l'air d'être coopérative.

\- ''Non, je ne l'ai pas tué, c'est lui qui...m'a fait ça ! Il a commencé à me frapper encore et encore !'' Mais d'un coup sa voix monte d'un cran et elle se cambre en arrière essayant de disparaître à travers le mur, Connor se rapproche encore un peu.

\- ''Qui a tué cet homme si ce n'est pas toi ?!'' Le ton de l'androïde détective s'est soudainement transformer en une voix plus autoritaire, cela voulait donc dire que la Traci n'avait presque plus de temps, elle allait bientôt se désactiver, est-ce que Connor perdait patience ?

\- ''Qui a tué cet homme si ce n'est pas toi ?!'' Le ton de l'androïde détective s'est soudainement transformer en une voix plus autoritaire, cela voulait donc dire que la Traci n'avait presque plus de temps, elle allait bientôt se désactiver, est-...  
\- ''Je ne sais pas, j'étais désactivé ! Je n'ai rien vu !'' La Traci s'est mise à presque pleurer et Connor commençait à s'impatienter.

\- ''Étiez-vous seuls dans la pièce ou y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre ?!''

\- ''Il voulait jouer avec deux filles, on était deux.'' Dit-elle dans un dernier souffle, elle allait bientôt se désactiver.

\- ''Comment étais l'autre androïde, te ressemblait-elle ?''

Mais rien pas de réponse, la Traci s'est soudainement arrêté, ton partenaire androïde à tourner la tête avec un regard mécontent.

Toi, tu es restée quelques longues secondes choquées, tout d'abord par les agissements de Connor, doux, puis agressif, ç'était un vrai spectacle.

Pour avoir des aveux, il faut savoir joué sur les deux tableaux, Hank a finalement parlé avant que tu ne puisses dire un mot.

\- ''Il y avait donc une autre androïde, tout sa c'est passé il y a environ une heure, elle doit déjà être à perpète.''

\- ''Non, impossible qu'elle soit partie sans se faire remarquer.'' A vite répondu Connor.

\- ''Il y a sûrement quelqu'un qui a dû la voir en sortant...Un androïde, une caméra ?'' As-tu finalement dit d'une voix un peu timide.

\- ''Allons interroger le gérant et on verra si on trouve quelque chose.'' Hank quitte la pièce et tu le suis accompagné de Connor.

Très vite Hank se mit à parler au gérant, tandis que Connor semblait intrigué par une jeune femme androïde enfermer dans un tube.

Le gérant derrière toi, ne savait pas grand-chose finalement et tu étais bien trop intéressé par ce que faisait ton partenaire androïde que pour réellement écouter.

Tu t'es finalement approché de lui et de la Tarci.

\- ''Tu fais quoi ?'' As-tu demander en lui lançant un regard douteux.

Il t'a regardé quelques secondes, puis il a regardé Hank pour ensuite reporter à nouveau son regard sur la Traci.

\- ''Connor ?''

Il a semblé hésiter un court instant, mais finalement il a reporté son attention sur toi.

\- ''Pouvez-vous louer cette Tarci ?'' A-t-il finalement avoué.

Attends, avais-tu bien entendu ?

\- ''Tu as un problème de codage Connor ?'' Tu as relevé un sourcil, le regard ambigu.

\- ''Faite moi confiance, s'il vous plaît.''

Tu as soupiré et après quelques petites secondes d'hésitation, tu as finalement cédé.

Tu as loué la Traci, au même moment Hank arrive presque en courant vers toi.

\- ''Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là tous les deux, vous êtes tarés ?! C'est pas le moment de penser à se faire du bien ! On est en mission je vous rappelle !'' Hurla le lieutenant sur toi et Connor.

Tu as rougi furieusement, tandis que l'androïde semblait juste confus, comme d'habitude.

\- ''Mais non, lieutenant, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Connor à juste un plan, enfin...Je crois ?'' Tu as tourné ton regard vers ton partenaire qui a soudainement pris le bras de la Traci et il a semblé se connecter à elle quelques secondes.

Il a relâché rapidement son bras et s'est retourné vers toi et le lieutenant.

\- ''Elle a vu quelque chose, elle a vu une Traci à la chevelure bleue quitter la pièce ! Il faut que je sonde d'autres androïdes pour savoir où elle est exactement !'' Puis Connor s'est dirigé vers d'autres androïdes du club qui dansaient.

\- ''Et on fait quoi de la Traci que je viens de louer ?'' As-tu dit à Hank.

\- ''Détective (T/N), pouvez-vous venir, j'ai besoin de vous.'' Connor t'a appelé à quelques mètres plus loin, il voulait que tu loues une autre Traci pour sonder sa mémoire.

\- ''Le devoir m'appelle je vous laisse vous occuper de la Traci lieutenant !'' As-tu dit avant de courir rejoindre l'androïde.

\- ''Quoi ! Non, attends, mais je fais quoi ?!'' À hurler Hank à travers la salle.

Le lieutenant a essayé de faire regagner la Traci gentiment dans sa cabine.

Pendant presque 5 bonnes minutes, tu as loué plusieurs Traci pour aider Connor, ensuite Hank vous a rejoint quand l'androïde détective à finalement localiser l'endroit exact où est partie la Traci.

\- ''Elle est forcément cachée dans cet entrepôt !'' 

\---------------------------------------------------------


	7. Une once de sentiment

Avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, Hank te demande à toi et Connor de reculer, vous le faites et le lieutenant sorti une arme, il ouvre la porte, marchant discrètement, vous le suiviez et là...

\- ''Merde ! On arrive trop tard !'' À cracher le lieutenant, l'entrepôt semblait vide de vie et une immense porte de garage était ouverte, donnant accès à l'extérieur.

\- ''Non, peut-être pas, laissez-moi regarder.'' Connor est passé devant Hank et il a commencé à fouiller un peu partout.

Tu as avancé à travers l'entrepôt, c'était effrayant, il y avait des androïdes cassés, des androïdes de rechanges, une table dans le coin de la pièce qui faisait penser à une table d'opération, bref...très film d'horreur tout ça.

Tu t'es avancé vers cette mystérieuse table où un androïde était posé dessus.

\- ''La pauvre...Elle a sûrement dû être frappée par un humain. pour ce trouver ici.'' As-tu dit un peu tristement.

Personne n'a relevé tes dires, Hank regardait dehors, Connor fouillait les coins.

\- ''Bordel...Les gens savent plus s'aimer les un des autres, ils sont devenus tarés, tout le monde s'achète un androïde, ils te font à bouffer quand t'as faim, ils baisent quand tu en as envie et tu n'as même pas à te soucier de ce qu'ils ressentent, on va finir par disparaitre de la surface du globe, parce que tout le monde préfère s'acheter un bout de plastique plutôt que d'aimer son prochain ! Ça me fait chier ça putain !'' A soudainement dit Hank avec dégoût.

\- ''Lieutenant...Ce n'est pas aussi évident que vous le pensez, les androïdes ne sont pas de simples bouts de plastiques sans sentiments, notre venue en est la preuve ! Un androïde vient de tuer un homme qui a sans doute voulu la détruire, comme cette autre Traci, ils ressentent bien des émotions.'' Tu en avais un peu marre de devoir toujours défendre les androïdes, mais c'était plus fort que toi.

Le lieutenant s'est retourné pour te faire face, sa mine était sévère, pendant une seconde tu as eu peur d'être réprimandé pour ton impolitesse, c'était ton supérieur après tout.

\- ''Ah ouais ? Tu penses ça ? Tu as entendu Connor, nous avons un Judas dans notre équipe.'' A plaisanté Hank.

\- ''Mademoiselle (T/N) à ses propres croyances, nous avons les nôtres, mais je suis d'accord avec vous, nous ne sommes que des machines programmer pour imiter les humains.''

Tu as grincé des dents en entendant les mots de Connor, si tu devais compter le nombre de fois où ton partenaire androïde à employer le mot machine pour se décrire, tu en aurais déjà perdu le fil, tant ce mot faisais parti de son vocabulaire.

Le lieutenant t'a regardé à nouveau et a semblé un peu curieux.

\- ''Tu es du genre à préférer acheter un androïde mari plutôt qu'à essayer de trouver un homme humain, je me trompe ?''

Tu étais un peu surprise par sa question, mais tu as répondu avec neutralité.

\- ''Je ne suis pas contre une relation humaine et androïde, mais je ne suis pas contre d'avoir une relation avec un homme humain, non plus, c'est juste que je ne serais pas du genre à acheter un androïde pour ça, je voudrais que ça vienne de lui, qu'il en ai envie aussi, sinon il n'y aurait aucun intérêt, ça serait juste malsain.''

Hank à relève un sourcil, lui donnant une mine blasée.

\- ''Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire tant c'est idiot ou en pleurer tant je trouve ça égoïste, comme à dit Connor ce sont des putain de machines, des merdes en métal et en plastique bon qu'à imiter les humains.'' À soupirer le vieil homme, mais tu t'en fichais bien de son avis, tu avais ta propre vision des choses.

Enfin, tu t'en fichais jusqu'à ce que le lieutenant renchérisse.

\- ''Putain, je comprends vraiment pas, comment on peut préféré baiser avec un androïde plutôt qu'avec un véritable être humain ! Ils ne peuvent même pas fonder une famille avec ces trucs.''

Ce fût le jugement de trop pour toi, tu n'as pas pu retenir ton irritation qui ne cessait de s'accroître ces derniers jours, cette frustration est soudainement ressortie dans un cri de colère.

\- ''Ça suffit ! Vous me faites tous chier avec vos stupides conclusions !'' Mais avant que tu ne puisses réellement terminer tout ce que tu avais à dire, Connor fut attaqué par une Traci.

Hank a tout de suite réagi, mais il fut à son tour attaqué par une autre Traci, celle à la chevelure bleue.

L'arme du lieutenant est tombée à tes pieds, tu l'as ramassée, mais tu ne pouvais pas l'utiliser, c'était trop dangereux.

\- ''Arrêtez s'il vous plaît !'' Tu as hurlé sur la Traci qui attaquait Hank, puis tu as entendu un énorme fracas derrière toi, Connor et son assaillante venait d'être projetés sur le sol dehors.

La Traci à la chevelure bleue s'est mise à courir vers elle, délaissant Hank.

Elle l'a aidé à se relever et elles se sont mises à courir, toi et le lieutenant vous êtes arrivés près de Connor qui s'est relevé rapidement.

\- ''Grouille, elles vont s'échapper ! '' À hurler Hank à son partenaire, puis il a reprit le pistolet des mains, prêt à tirer sur l'unes d'elles.

L'androïde détective s'est précipité vers les deux Traci qui tentaient d'escalader le grillage, il a pris la Traci à la chevelure bleue et la poussé en arrière, mais son amie est tout de suite redescendue du grillage pour l'aider et s'est attaqué à Connor.

Ton partenaire était littéralement en train de se battre contre les deux femmes, tu ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

Puis Connor est tombé à tes pieds, Hank lui a jeté son arme, il la prise et il a visé les deux Traci.

\- ''Non, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça !'' As-tu supplié d'une voix enrouée par la peur.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

Ton partenaire a semblé réagir à tes supplications, il a abaissé son arme et avant que tu ne puisses réaliser ce qu'il se passait, l'une des Traci lui a donné un violent coup de pied dans le torse faisant tomber son arme et lui avec.

Tu t'es accroupi pour l'aider à se relever.

Puis les deux androïdes t'ont regardé toi et Connor.

L'une d'elles à commencer à parler, c'était la Traci à la chevelure bleue.

\- ''Quand cet homme a cassé l'autre Traci, je savais que ça allait être mon tour, j'avais si peur...'' Elle était presque sur le point de pleurer, la pluie s'est abattue très fort, accentuant la scène, te rendant fébrile sur ce qu'il allait encore ce passer.

\- ''Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter, mais il ne voulait pas, alors j'ai mis mes mains autour de son cou et j'ai serré très fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de bouger...'' La fin de sa phrase t'a fait froid dans le dos, Connor a semblé vraiment perturbé et Hank était derrière vous, sans dire un mot, totalement immobile.

\- ''Mon but n'était pas de le tuer, je voulais juste rester en vie, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, je ne voulais pas mourir, je voulais retrouver celle que j'aimais...'' L'autre Traci s'est approché de son amie et lui a pris la main.

Alors ils s'aiment ?

Hank s'est à ce moment-là, mis à côté de vous, avec une expression de surprise, toi tu savais, tu savais que c'était possible.

Tu étais quelque part heureuse de voir Connor et le lieutenant en face de la vérité, les androïdes peuvent éprouver des sentiments, ces deux femmes s'aiment !

\- ''Je voulais qu'elle me serre encore une fois et qu'elle me fasse oublier les humains, l'odeur de leurs sueurs et leurs obscénités...'' A-t-elle rajouté, puis elle t'a regardé fixement, son expression s'est adoucie.

\- ''Merci pour ce que tu as dit dans l'entrepôt, tu m'as montré que les humains ne sont pas tous si mauvais...'' Tu lui as souri, puis elle regardé sa petite amie pour lui dire de partir et elles se sont enfuies en escaladant le grillage et cette fois-ci, Connor n'a pas réagi, ni même Hank.

\- ''C'est...sans doute mieux comme ça...'' A finalement dit Hank en regardant Connor qui semblait complètement perdu, à fixer le grillage.

Il n'avait pas tiré, pourtant c'était sa mission d'arrêter les déviants, mais il n'a pas pu, il ne l'a pas fait à cause de tes cris, de tes supplications, de ta tristesse, c'est comme si au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas te faire pleurer, qu'il ne voulait pas à nouveau voir ton visage rempli de larmes et ton regard terrifié.

Alors, il ne l'a pas fait, malgré ses programmes qui lui hurlaient de tirer, malgré son doigt qui pressait de plus en plus sur la gâchette, mais qui au dernier moment s'est desserré pour finalement abandonner l'idée de tirer.

Il t'a regardé quand tu as appelé son nom, ses yeux étaient un mélange de tristesse et de confusion.

\- ''Faut qu'on parte.'' A dit Hank avant de reprendre son arme et de marcher vers l'entrepôt.

Connor et toi aviez suivi, vous êtes sorti et en regagnant la grande salle, le gérant vous a interpellé.

\- ''Hey ! Vous tombez bien, j'ai réuni 3 androïdes qui apparemment ont vu quelques choses !''

Hank et toi vous l'avez regardé avec surprise et effectivement derrière lui, il y avait 3 Traci.

\- ''Euh, vous êtes gentils, mais on a fini, on se casse.'' À souffler le lieutenant.

\- ''Quoi ?! Vous avez trouvé le coupable ?''

Tu voulais répondre que non, mais Hank t'a coupé.

\- ''Non, le coupable à dû s'enfuir, mais vous inquiétez pas, on se charge de tout.''

Le lieutenant lui a lancé un faux sourire et vous avez avancer vers les trois Traci.

\- ''Désolé les filles, vous pouvez continuer à faire ce que vous faisiez.'' À simplement dit gentiment le lieutenant, quoi que, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- ''Lieutenant, vous êtes sûr ?'' A reprit Connor.

\- ''On en sait déjà bien assez et j'ai mal au crâne...''

Les filles ont regardé le gérant et avec son accord elles sont parties.

Tu as ensuite suivi Hank jusqu'à la voiture, Connor est resté silencieux et Hank l'est devenu soudainement aussi.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Après 25 minutes de voiture, la neige à commencer à tomber de plus en plus, avec le réchauffement climatique, le dérèglement du temps sur terre est catastrophique, il pleut et sans prévenir, un quart d'heure après, il peut se mettre à neiger.

\- ''J'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu, ok ?'' A dit Hank, la voix très fatiguée.

Toi et Connor aviez accepté.

Le lieutenant s'est garé sur un parking près d'un parc et il est sorti de la voiture, il a semblé se diriger vers un magasin, sans doute pour acheter de quoi boire.

De la voiture, tu pouvais voir à travers les arbres toutes les lumières de la grande ville, ainsi que les buildings, puis tu as remarqué sur le côté une aire de jeux pour enfant.

Plusieurs questions te sont venus à l'esprit.

Est-ce que Hank venait ici autrefois avec Cole ?

Pourquoi est-il venu ici ?

Il avait l'air si abattu, est-ce que c'est à cause de ses deux Traci ?

Et Connor qui ne parle pas, ça commençait à devenir pesant.

\- ''Est-ce que ça va ?'' Lui as-tu demandé poliment.

\- ''Oui et vous ?''

\- ''Je m'inquiète pour le lieutenant, il semble ailleurs...''

\- ''Il a besoin d'un peu de temps à lui, je suppose.'' A-t-il simplement dit d'un ton neutre.

\- ''Merci de ne pas avoir tiré sur les deux Traci.'' Tu as franchement hésité à parler de ce qui c'était passé à l'Eden Club vu le trouble évident de Connor, mais tu étais trop curieuse et tu voulais voir ses réactions.

Il a baissé la tête, regardant le sol, le regard vide.

Tu as défait ta ceinture et tu t'es penché contre son siège, pour mieux le voir.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, tu en as déduit qu'il n'allait pas te répondre.

Puis tu aperçus la silhouette de Hank, bouteille à la main s'asseoir sur le banc.

Évidemment, tu avais raison, il était parti s'acheter à boire, tu craignais le pire, déjà rien que le fait qu'il conduise sous alcool est dangereux, mais heureusement il était l'un des rares à conduire encore une voiture comme ça, car maintenant beaucoup de véhicules possèdent un pilote automatique, mais bon, tu avais tout de même la boule au ventre.

Connor à également relevé la tête pour regarder Hank.

\- ''Peut-être devant nous aller le voir ?'' Dis l'androïde d'un air curieux.

\- ''Laissons-lui encore un peu de temps, tu veux ?''

Il a tourné la tête vers toi, tu lui as souri sincèrement et il s'est remis droit en acquiesçant.

\- ''Et si on faisait connaissance toi et moi en attendant ?'' As-tu demandé avec la voix légèrement enjouée.

Il s'est à nouveau retourné vers toi.

\- ''Oui, que voulez-vous savoir sur moi, détective ?'' Tu as vu un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

\- ''Alors, voyons voir, tout d'abord, es-tu unique ou y a-t-il d'autres androïdes comme toi ?''

\- ''Je suis un prototype, je suis le seul pour le moment, mais CyberLife, compte faire d'autres androïdes détective comme moi si je réussis ma mission.''

\- ''Dors-tu ?'' Question bête, mais tu avais envie de savoir.

\- ''Je peux passer en mode repos, ça m'aide à ne pas surchauffer et à reposer mes circuits.''

Tu as essayé d'étouffer un rire, ça faisait très ordinateur, c'est amusant.

\- ''Ne peux-tu réellement pas manger ou boire ? De la nourriture humaine ou boisson humaine ?''

\- ''Je ne peux ingérer que du Thirium, je ne peux pas manger de nourriture humaine, parce que je ne peux tout simplement pas la digérer, je n'ai rien pour et la boisson, je pense que c'est fortement déconseillé de noyer mes systèmes avec autre chose que du Thirium.'' Tu étais extrêmement curieuse, mais ça t'a tellement captivé.

\- ''J'ai étudié certaines choses vous concernant, je suis très intrigué par tous vos organes synthétiques, semblables aux nôtres, comme votre cœur qui bat, mais ce qui est encore plus impressionnant c'est votre cerveau, tout comme nous, il vous permet de réfléchir, prendre des décisions, jugez le bien ou le mal, mais une balle à la tête et vous mourrez, comme un humain...''

\- ''Vous parlez de notre unité centrale, oui, je peux comprendre que notre fonctionnement soit fascinant pour vous, tout comme moi, je vous trouve fascinant.''

Tu as rougi, ce n'était sans doute pas un compliment volontaire, mais ça t'a fait plaisir, même s'il parlait de l'être humain en général et non de toi spécialement.

Brusquement, Connor s'est un peu plus penché vers toi, en se tournant maladroitement sur son siège à l'avant.

\- ''Puis-je venir à l'arrière ?'' A-t-il demandé, tes muscles se sont contractés pendant quelques instants, puis en relâchant la pression, tu as simplement dit oui et il est sorti de la voiture pour ensuite te rejoindre à l'arrière.

Cette soudaine proximité avec lui t'a mise mal à l'aise, il était proche, tes genoux frôlaient les siens.

\- ''Je peux vous poser des questions ?'' Il a demandé très poliment, mais tu avais du mal à rassembler tes esprits.

\- ''Euh...Oui, bien sûr.''

\- ''Avez-vous toujours voulu être détective ?''

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question qui t'a donné envie de répondre, mais après tout, c'est lui qui demande.

\- ''Depuis petite j'ai toujours adoré mener des enquêtes, alors oui, j'ai simplement suivi les traces de mon père.'' Réponse vague, mais tu n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en dire davantage.

\- ''Connaissez-vous Gavin depuis longtemps ?''

Tiens, c'est une question surprenante venant de lui.

\- ''Depuis mon arrivé au département, j'ai toujours été gentille et cordiale avec lui, je pense que c'est ça qu'il apprécie chez moi, je n'ai jamais cherché à lui mettre un couteau dans le dos, comme beaucoup l'ont fait.''

Connor t'a regardé un peu confus au début, mais très vite il reprit un visage doux.

Sentant tes genoux toucher les siens, tes cuisses ont tremblé, mais c'était involontaire.

\- ''Avez-vous froid ?''

\- ''Non, ce n'est rien.'' Tu as rougi et ton cœur s'est emballé, tu as tout fait pour essayer de retrouver un rythme normal, il ne faut pas qu'il découvre ton trouble !

Mais, il s'est précipitamment écarté de toi.

\- ''Je m'excuse, si je me suis montré un peu trop envahissant, ce n'était pas mon attention.''

Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'être triste de cette soudaine perte de contact, après une journée aussi dure que celle-ci, cela t'avait fait du bien d'avoir Connor à tes côtés.

Alors même s'il allait refuser, même si cela te coûtait d'être encore plus mal à l'aise, tu lui as demandé de revenir près de toi.

\- ''Tu sais les humains ont parfois besoin de chaleur, même si tu ne me serres pas dans tes bras, le simple fait d'être côte à côte, m'a réchauffé, cela m'a fait me sentir bien, alors s'il te plaît, rapproche-toi.'' Tu l'as dit avec une voix tremblante et les joues en feu, mais à ton plus grand bonheur, il s'est rapproché de toi, mais cette fois-ci, il était encore plus proche que tout à l'heure, vos genoux se touchaient et vos épaules aussi.

Cette fois c'est sûr, ton cœur on pouvait l'entendre sans même avoir besoin d'analyse, car même toi tu l'entendais très clairement tambouriner dans tes oreilles.

\- ''Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez que je reste près de vous ? Parce que vous semblez très troublé de cette nouvelle proximité.''

\- ''Je suis juste nerveuse, c'est typiquement humain, n'y prêtes pas attention, ce n'est rien.''

Mais Connor t'a fixé un long moment sans parler, sa LED à tourner en jaune pendant de brèves secondes avant de retrouver sa couleur initiale, il analysait tes réactions, il semblait même s'y intéresser, il faut dire qu'il était aussi du genre curieux et savoir que c'est lui le responsable de ton état actuel, le trouble un peu et lui donne envie d'en savoir davantage.

\- ''Tu sais Connor, si tu continues à me fixer aussi intensément, tu vas me rendre encore plus nerveuse...'' As-tu finalement avoué avant de détourner les yeux et d'essayer de calmer tes tremblements de cuisses.

\- ''Je suis désolé détective, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avoir ce genre de réaction avec moi, ça me rend curieux, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ?''

Oh non, tu n'étais pas prête pour ce genre de discussion, surtout que toi-même tu ne sais même pas quoi dire, car tu as du mal à mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens.

\- ''Et bien, pour être parfaitement honnête, j'ai du mal à l'exprimer, disons simplement, que tu m'as l'air si parfait, si beau, que je me sens un peu inférieur à toi, alors t'avoir à côté de moi, c'est un peu intimidant.'' Tu as essayé de t'en sortir comme tu pouvais.

\- ''Inférieur ? Vous ne devez pas penser ça, je ne suis pas invincible et vous êtes une femme très intelligente et très belle, alors ne soyez pas intimidé par moi.''

Tu as encore rougi, mais cette fois Connor t'a analysé, il en était sûr, tu cachais quelque chose.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

\- ''Est-ce que je vous plais, détective ?'' Il a penché son visage vers toi et sa voix était proche d'un murmure, en fait, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir demander ça, mais quelque chose au fond de lui, la poussé à le faire.

Tu étais tellement surprise d'entendre cette question sortir de sa bouche qu'il t'a bien fallu presque une minute pour répondre.

Tu avais peur de répondre, est-ce qu'il demandait ça pour analyser encore tes réactions ?

Était-il vraiment sérieux ?

Dans quel sens il demandait ça ?

\- ''Je...Je crois que oui.'' Tu as finalement opté pour la sincérité, quitte à tomber dans le ravin.

Il a plissé les yeux dans un air de confusion, puis il s'est écarté de toi à ton plus grand regret, son regard s'est perdu un instant sur Hank et d'une voix plutôt profonde, il a finalement parlé.

\- ''Vous ne devriez pas...'' Sa voix était vraiment dure, tu as pu sentir ton cœur se serrer, pire, c'était comme un déchirement.

Puis il a ajouter.

\- ''Allons voir le lieutenant, je crois qu'il a eu assez de temps pour lui.''

C'est comme s'il y avait deux Connor...

Le premier qui joue le rôle de la machine froide et sans sentiment et l'autre qui cherche à se défaire de sa ligne de code, qui essaie de comprendre les humains, qui essaie de se libérer, c'est vraiment dur de devoir supporter les deux.

\- ''Oui, allons-y.'' Tu as finalement répondu d'une voix assez ennuyeuse et vous êtes sortis.

\------------------------------------------------------


	8. Idée fixe

Vous êtes sortis de la voiture et vous avez rejoint Hank silencieusement, pendant presque une bonne minute, vous êtes restés dans le froid de la nuit, à observer la ville.

Hank buvait son alcool et ne se souciait pas de votre présence.

Mais après 5 minutes de silence, le lieutenant a finalement pris la parole.

\- ''Jolie vue, hein ? Je venais souvent ici, avant...'' La voix de Hank était étrangement calme, mais elle était surtout remplie de tristesse.

Tu comprenais où il venait en venir, mais pas Connor.

\- ''Avant quoi ?'' À demander l'androïde sur un ton un peu brusque.

\- ''Quoi ?'' À grogner Hank.

\- ''Vous avez dit, je venais souvent ici, avant, avant quoi ?'' Le ton de l'androïde ne te plaisait pas vraiment, tu as voulu lui dire d'arrêter, mais le lieutenant a vite répondu.

\- ''Hmr...Avant rien.''

Hank parlait bien évidemment de son fils, il n'y a qu'à voir l'endroit pour comprendre, mais Connor ne semblait pas d'humeur à décoder les émotions humaines.

Il avait l'air froid et dur, peut-être que tu en étais la cause, parce que tu lui avais avoué qu'il te plaisait, quelques minutes plus tôt, ça là sans doute forcé à se comporter comme il était au départ, une machine sans sentiment, ni empathie.

Pourtant, tu l'as dit sans vraiment analyser tes sentiments, tu as répondu avec le cœur, avec l'instinct.

Mais malgré ses allures glaciales, tu savais que ton partenaire androïde doux et gentil était toujours là.

\- ''Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle, lieutenant ?'' À demander Connor en avançant un peu plus près de lui.

\- ''Est-ce que tous les androïdes posent toujours des questions indiscrètes ou c'est juste toi ?'' A répondu le vieil homme avec la voix un peu éméché.

\- ''Pourquoi êtes-vous si déterminé à mettre fin à vos jours ?'' A dit subitement Connor avec une voix autoritaire.

À cet instant, tu as voulu lui crier dessus pour avoir fait preuve de si peu de tact, mais à la place, tu n'as rien dit, tu avais l'impression que ce n'était pas le moment, que c'était leurs moments, pas le tient, tu es resté en arrière.

\- ''Y a des choses que je ne peux pas oublier, quoi que je fasse...elles me rongent lentement et j'ai pas le cran d'appuyer sur la gâchette, alors je me tue à petit feu, jour après jour...Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi de piger ça, hein Connor ?'' À faussement plaisanter Hank vers la fin de sa phrase, mais toi, tu comprenais très bien et ça te faisait horriblement mal d'entendre ça.

Connor s'est avancé dans l'allée et toi tu t'es rapproché du lieutenant, il t'a lancé un petit regard peiné et il semblait te dire désolé, mais avant qu'il puisse réellement te parler, Connor prit la parole.

\- ''Nous n'arrivons pas à faire progresser l'enquête, nous tournons en rond ! Les déviants, n'ont aucun point commun, ils sont tous différents, que ce soit leurs modèles, leurs endroits de fabrication, ils n'ont aucun lien entre eux.'' La voix de Connor paraissait irritée.

\- ''Il doit bien avoir un lien...'' A dit Hank.

\- ''La seule chose qu'ils ont vraiment en commun, c'est rA9, c'est comme un mythe, quelque chose qu'ils auraient inventé et qui ne font pas partie de leurs programmes d'origine...'' Connor s'est retourné vers le lieutenant et toi.

\- ''Des androïdes qui croient en Dieu....Putain dans quelle époque on vit...'' A répondu Hank avant de boire à nouveau une gorgée de sa bouteille.

Tu es restée silencieuse, tu étais troublé par l'énervement de Connor et le désespoir du lieutenant, tu étais entre les deux, tu pouvais même sentir une sorte de tension s'installer entre vous.

Et bien évidemment, ton instinct ne t'a pas trompé, Connor s'est tourné vers Hank avec une expression proche de l'insolence.

\- ''Vous avez l'air préoccupé, lieutenant ? Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé à l'Eden Club ?''

Hank a relevé les yeux vers Connor et l'expression de son visage en disait long sur son état, il avait l'air perturbé.

\- ''Ces deux filles, elles voulaient juste rester ensemble...Elles avaient vraiment l'air de s'aimer.'' À ce moment précis, Hank t'a regardé, comme s'il venait de comprendre, d'accepter enfin que tu avais raison depuis le départ.

Et son regard sur toi t'a soudainement poussé à parler.

\- ''Oui, je l'ai ressenti aussi, elles s'aimaient, c'est évident.''

\- ''Elles peuvent simuler des émotions humaines, mais ce sont des machines.'' A repris Connor, d'un ton assez brutal.

À cet instant, tu as pu apercevoir la mine de Hank se décomposer.

\- ''Et les machines ne ressentent rien du tout.'' A ajouter l'androïde d'un ton froid et fracassant.

Tu pouvais sentir ton cœur se serrer à nouveau, la tension est montée d'un cran.

\- ''Et si on parlait de toi, Connor ?'' Hank s'est brusquement levée du banc et s'est approchée de quelques pas de l'androïde.

Oh non, tu sentais déjà une boule au ventre se former dans ton estomac...

Hank est saoul et Connor est légèrement sur les nerfs, ça risque de devenir dangereux.

\- ''Tu as l'air humain, tu as une voix d'humain, mais tu es quoi exactement ?'' A cracher le lieutenant.

Tu as prié pour que Connor ne réponde pas avec arrogance ou ironie, tu lui as lancé plusieurs regards, en espérant qu'il fasse attention à ses mots.

\- ''Vous savez exactement ce que je suis et je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut servir à notre enquête !'' A répondu Connor sur la défensive.

Oh non...

Hank s'est approché encore de Connor.

\- ''Tu aurais pu descendre ces deux filles, mais tu ne l'as pas fait !'' A dit Hank, puis d'une main il a poussé Connor.

\- ''Pourquoi t'as pas tiré Connor ?!'' À rajouter le lieutenant sur un ton plus agressif.

\- ''Ça suffit, lieutenant !'' Tu as crié et tu t'es approché de Hank.

\- ''Ne te mêle pas de ça (T/P), c'est entre moi et l'androïde.''

\- ''S'il vous plaît, rester calme.'' Tu as supplié Hank, mais il a continué à regarder durement Connor.

\- ''Ben alors, t'as des scrupules qui germent dans ton beau programme ?'' Le lieutenant dit ses mots avec ironie, attendant les prochaines réactions de son partenaire.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

\- ''Non, j'ai décidé de ne pas tirer, lieutenant, c'est tout.'' Connor à répondu avec une légère hésitation et il était encore sur la défensive.

Mais à ce moment, Hank sortit son arme et il la pointa droit sur l'androïde.

Cette fois, c'était trop, tu t'es interposée, mais franchement ça ne servait pas à grand-chose, Connor était plus grand que toi et si Hank décidait de tirer, il n'aurait aucun mal à viser la tête de l'androïde, que tu sois là ou pas, mais tu essaies de quand même tenter le coup, cela pourrait dissuader le lieutenant.

\- ''Dégage de là (T/P), je t'ai dit que ça ne te concernait pas !'' À crier Hank.

\- ''Vous visez mon partenaire, ça me concerne, baissez votre arme immédiatement lieutenant !'' Tu as crié plus fort que lui, mais il s'en foutait, lui ce qui l'intéressait, c'était les prochaines actions de l'androïde.

\- ''Détective, écartez-vous et rentrez dans la voiture, s'il vous plaît.'' A demandé Connor avec une voix toujours aussi ferme.

\- ''Tu crois que je vais obéir ? Tu rêves Connor !'' Tu es resté bien là, au milieu, mais Hank s'est encore approché avec son revolver droit vers le front de l'androïde.

\- ''Je pourrais te tuer et tu reviendrais, comme si rien ne c'était passé, mais est-ce que tu as peur de mourir, Connor ?''

L'androïde semblait pris dans la confusion, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il a répondu.

\- ''Je ne peux pas mourir lieutenant, je ne suis qu'une machine.'' A répondu froidement ton partenaire.

\- ''Non, s'il vous plaît.'' Tes yeux ont commencé à te piquer et ton cœur s'est affolé à l'idée que Hank puisse réellement l'abattre devant tes yeux.

\- ''Qu'est-ce qui se passe si j'appuie sur la gâchette ? Rien du tout ? Le trou noir ou le paradis des robots ?'' Hank était très sarcastique et tu ne savais plus comment gérer la situation, aucun ne semblait prêter attention à ton agitation.

\- ''Je doute qu'il existe un paradis pour les androïdes.'' A simplement répondu ironiquement Connor.

\- ''Oh, on a des doutes existentiels Connor ? T'es sûr que t'es pas un déviant, toi aussi ?''

Hank a touché le front de Connor avec le bout de son canon et là tu savais que ça allait déraper.

Tu as poussé le lieutenant de toutes tes forces, il a reculer de quelques mètres.

\- ''Non, vous ne lui tirez pas dessus, je refuse que vous en arriviez là !''

\- ''Tu commences à me faire chier (T/P) !''

Le lieutenant à pointer l'arme sur toi et immédiatement, Connor t'a tiré sur le bras pour te mettre derrière lui.

Tu t'es retrouvé contre le dos de l'androïde et tu remarques que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te protège de cette manière, quelque part, ça t'a fait plaisir.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

\- ''Lieutenant ! Calmez-vous ! Ne vous en prenez pas à elle, c'est contre moi que vous êtes en colère !'' La voix de Connor était devenue plus forte et irritante.

\- ''Je le savais...'' Hank à soudainement sourit et à tout de suite baisser son arme.

Tu as penché la tête, toujours derrière Connor pour regarder le lieutenant, tu en as profité pour lui lancer des regards noirs, comment a-t-il osé pointer une arme sur toi ?!

Mais vu son sourire, il l'avait sans doute fait exprès.

\- ''J'allais vraiment te tirer dessus, mais avant je voulais voir comment tu allais réagir si je pointais brusquement mon arme sur (T/P) et heureusement pour toi, tu as bien réagi, tu peux la remercier, sans elle, je t'aurai déjà buté.'' Puis le lieutenant s'est approché du banc à pris sa bouteille et semblait partir.

\- ''Où allez-vous lieutenant ?''

\- ''Je vais dans un bar...''

Et il est parti, te laissant seule avec Connor.

Bien évidemment, le malaise et la tension n'avaient pas disparu.

Tu te tiens la tête, un peu secouée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- ''Ce que vous avez fait était très dangereux, ne faites plus jamais ça.'' Connor avait pris finalement la parole, mais sa voix n'avait rien de chaleureux, elle était toujours aussi froide.

\- ''Tu crois que j'allais rester encore longtemps sans réagir, si je n'étais pas intervenue, tu serais déjà mort et n'essaies même pas de me répondre, que tu es une machine et que tu ne meurs pas !'' Tu soupires lourdement, ton souffle se fait pressant, tu n'étais pas loin de la crise de panique.

Il s'est approché de toi et d'un regard confus, il a voulu te prendre la main, mais il a finalement abandonné l'idée après quelques secondes.

\- ''Mais pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à croire que nous sommes pareils ? Pourquoi êtes-vous à ce point attachée à l'idée que les androïdes puissent être semblable aux humains ?'' Sa voix était remplie de doutes, d'interrogations, il avait besoin de comprendre.

\- ''Connor, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi ta propre barrière, c'est toi qui restes fixé sur l'idée que tu n'es qu'une machine créer pour effectuer une tâche et si pour une fois, tu essayais de comprendre ? Je suis certaine qu'au fond de toi, tu doutes....''

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

\- ''Non, je ne doute pas détective ! Je sais ce que je suis et je sais ce que je ne suis pas ! CyberLife m'a confié la mission de chasser les déviants et d'empêcher une guerre, et c'est ce que je ferai.'' A-t-il dit d'un ton similaire à un reproche.

\- ''Vraiment ? Que penses-tu qu'il va t'arriver si tu réussis ta mission ? En temps que prototype, tu vas forcément être remplacer par un modèle plus fort et plus expérimenter que toi et que va faire CyberLife de toi à la fin ? Moi j'ai la réponse, ils vont simplement te désactiver, c'est ça que tu veux ? C'est pour ça que tu te bats ? Accomplir une tâche et ensuite mourir ?'' Ta voix était lourde de ressentiments.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

Tu pouvais lire à quel point Connor était perturbé par tes mots, le simple fait que sa LED à tourbillonner en rouge pendant quelques secondes, t'a mit la puce à l'oreille.

Il comprenait tes mots, mais il se forçait à les ignorer.

\- ''Vous vous trompez.''

Tu t'es retourné vers lui quelques instants, un sourire peiné sur le visage.

Il t'a regardé, sa LED est redevenue bleue.

\- ''Je vais prendre un taxi et rentrer chez moi, on se voit demain au travail.''

\- ''Bonne nuit.'' Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il t'adressa avant de partir rejoindre Hank.

\---------------------------------------------------------

En arrivant chez toi, une sensation vraiment désagréable s'est formée dans ton ventre, tu avais peur, tu es entré et bien sûr, il n'y avait personne, même si cela t'a rassuré, tu t'es sentie très seule.

Tu as pris un bon bain chaud et ensuite tu as enfilé un gros pull en laine, la neige tombait encore dehors.

Tu t'es regardé dans le miroir et ton reflet t'a soudainement écœuré, tu avais envie de changer de visage...

Demain avant de partir au travail, tu vas aller au coiffeur, juste pour changer de coupe, les gens font parfois ça quand il décide de changer de vie ou qu'il n'aime plus leur reflet, toi c'était pour effacer ce rejet que tu ressentais au fond de toi.

Tu t'es assise sur ton lit, en repensant à cette fin de soirée douloureuse, repenser à tous ces drames c'était trop dur à encaisser.

Et puis Connor, il a été si différent, si difficile à déchiffrer, tu ne savais plus quoi en penser, oui, il te plaisait, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de si surprenant.

Alors pourquoi a-t-il été obligé d'être si dur avec toi ?

Tu n'en pouvais plus, tu t'es mise sous les couettes et tu t'es endormi.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, tu étais partie comme prévu au coiffeur pour changer de coupe de cheveux, tu as opté pour quelque chose de classique, fini les mèches rebelles, enfin pour quelques mois seulement.

Tu te trouvais belle, mais ça n'avait pas suffi à réellement te faire sentir différente.

En entrant dans l'enceinte du département, les androïdes t'ont salué comme toujours, tu as rejoint ton bureau et tu fus accueilli par Gavin grand sourire.

\- ''Mais tu es magnifique !'' Dit-il le regard charmeur, sa bonne humeur t'a fait du bien.

\- ''Bonjour, détective Reed et merci.'' As-tu rétorqué, en lui rendant son sourire.

\- ''J'aimerais que tu m'appelles Gavin, si tu veux bien.''

\- ''Ça ne serait pas très professionnel et je risque de me tromper encore un long moment.'' Tu t'es assise à ton bureau et tu as jeté un coup d'œil vers le bureau de Hank, il n'y avait personne.

\- ''Si c'est moi qui te dis que tu peux, alors tu peux, mais dit-moi, comment c'est passé ta fin de soirée avec l'alcoolique et le détective en plastique ?'' Il y avait beaucoup de curiosité dans sa voix, mais aussi de l'irritation.

\- ''Pas trop mal.'' Tu ne voulais pas tout déballer à Gavin sur ton malaise ou le restes, le connaissant il aurait collé un pain à Connor et aurait insulter le lieutenant, mieux vaut faire profil bas.

\- ''Je le trouve maussade ton pas trop mal.''

\- ''Justement, ça pouvait être pire, mais ça pouvait être mieux comme fin de soirée, ce terme me paraissait approprié.''

\- ''Je vois, dit-moi serais-tu libre ce soir ?''

Tu as immédiatement relevé la tête, tu ne savais pas trop comment répondre.

\- ''Tu sais depuis que je suis affecté à l'affaire concernant les déviants, je n'ai plus une minute à moi, donc ça risque d'être compliqué pour le moment.'' Oui, tu essayais de te défiler, malgré l'attachement que tu as pour Gavin, tu ne te sentais pas prête à aller plus loin qu'une simple amitié.

En tout cas, pas maintenant.

\- ''Très bien, dans ce cas, j'attendrai que tu sois prête et tu devrais regarder les infos.'' Et il partit en te lançant un petit clin d'œil.

Tu as soufflé, relâchant la pression de tes épaules, tu avais besoin d'analyser ce qu'il se passait, tu as allumé ton terminal et tu as regardé les infos, ça parlait d'androïdes qui venaient de pirater les systèmes de la tour StratFord pour diffuser un message au monde entier.

Tes yeux se sont agrandis de surprise, alors c'était pour aujourd'hui ?!

C'est aujourd'hui que les androïdes ont décidé de montrer qui ils étaient vraiment ?

Avec empressement tu as écouté le discours de l'androïde, totalement dévêtu de sa peau synthétique, il était blanc brillant, est-ce que Connor ressemble aussi à ça quand il enlève sa peau ?

Sûrement.

Tu es resté fasciner devant le discours de cet androïde, ses paroles étaient pacifistes, elle était pleine de bon sens et elle criait justice, il voulait des droits pour les androïdes, les mêmes que les humains, il voulait que les siens soient respecter et plus utiliser comme de vulgaires objets.

Et surtout, il voulait la paix, vivre en harmonie, humains et androïdes.

Tu étais totalement d'accord avec ça, tu as bu ses paroles, en lisant les réactions des gens sur le net, tu fus surprise de voir de plus en plus de personnes être positive à cette approche, tu t'es demandé pourquoi ce retournement de situation et d'après ce que tu as lu, les androïdes n'ont fait aucune victime humaine à la tour de StratFord, l'opinion publique à donc augmenter en leur faveur.

Mais malheureusement il y avait encore beaucoup de gens contre l'idée et qui se sont mis à avoir peur de leurs androïdes.

Cette nouvelle t'a forcément donné envie d'enquêter !

Mais avant tu as décidé d'aller te rafraîchir un peu le visage aux toilettes.

En entrant, tu t'es regardé dans le miroir, tes cheveux sont restés plats, pas de mèche folle, ensuite tu t'es passé un peu d'eau sur le visage et tu es sorti, en quittant le couloir, tu t'es brutalement trouvé nez à nez avec Connor qui arrivait du côté droit du couloir.

\- ''Oh ! Bonjour Connor et pardon, à une seconde près et je te serais foncé dessus.'' Tu étais très gênée d'être aussi proche de lui, tu t'es donc vite écartée pour lui laisser de l'air.

Il t'a regardé un peu confus et il t'a souri.

\- ''Bonjour, détective, cette coupe de cheveux vous va très bien.''

Tu as rougi et tu l'as remercié.

\- ''Où est le lieutenant Anderson ?'' As-tu demandé en regardant derrière l'androïde.

\- ''Le lieutenant ne va pas tarder, nous devons aller cet après-midi à la tour de StratFord pour enquêter.''

\- ''Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?''

\- ''Le FBI est déjà sur le coup et d'après Fowler il attend leurs approbations.''

Tu as soupiré à l'idée de revoir ce salopard de Perkins du FBI, c'est qu'un con rabougri et arrogant.

Puis tes yeux se sont à nouveau posés sur Connor, qui te fixait intensément.

\- ''J'ai déjà réuni quelques informations concernant les androïdes de la tour.'' A finalement dit ton partenaire.

\- ''Moi j'ai vu les infos et j'ai consulté le net pour en savoir plus, mais il faut aller sur place pour mieux comprendre.''

\- ''Oui, effectivement.'' Connor s'est dirigé à son bureau et tu l'as suivi, tu t'es assis pas très loin de lui et tu as regardé l'office, sans rien dire, l'androïde faisait la même chose, sans Hank tu ne savais pas trop quel chemin emprunter.

Puis, tu as pensé à la salle des preuves, tu avais bien envie d'aller y faire un tour pour mieux analyser la situation et essayer de comprendre s'il pouvait y avoir un lien.

Mais malheureusement, tu n'avais accès qu'à la salle des preuves concernant les enquêtes impliquant des humains, pas celle concernant les androïdes déviants, c'était Hank qui avait le pass pour y avoir accès.

\- ''J'aimerais jeter un œil à la salle des preuves sur les déviants, tu penses que Hank à laisser sa carte quelques parts ici ?''

L'androïde t'a regardé avec une expression douteuse sur le visage.

\- ''Je ne pense pas que nous soyons autorisés à y aller sans notre supérieur.''

\- ''C'est nous qui enquêtons, alors, ne t'en fais pas, nous en avons le droit.'' Dis-tu avec détermination avant d'entamer les recherches.

Mais tu n'as rien trouvé, il fallait trouver un moyen d'y entrer.

Quand tes yeux se sont à nouveau perdus dans l'horizon, tu as aperçu Gavin allant dans la salle de pause, lui avait accès à toutes les salles des preuves.

\- ''Attends-moi là, Connor.'' Tu t'es levé laissant l'androïde dans l'incompréhension.

En arrivant dans la salle de pause, tu as décidé d'être totalement honnête avec Gavin.

\- ''Dét...Gavin, pourrais-tu me donner ta carte d'accès pour aller dans la salle des preuves concernant les déviants, Hank n'est pas encore là, alors en attendant j'aimerais aller voir les preuves qu'on a déjà en notre possession.''

Il lui a fallu quelques secondes pour analyser ta demande, mais avec un regard arrogant, il finit par sortir une carte de sa poche.

\- ''Cet homme est un vrai boulet, tiens et mon mot de passe est – Fucking Android -.''

\- ''Tu plaisantes là ?!''

\- ''Absolument pas, je le change très souvent, alors en ce moment, c'est celui-là.''

\- ''Très bien, merci.''

Et bien ce fût facile !

Tu es repartie voir ton partenaire et tu lui as montré la fameuse carte.

\- ''On y va ?''

Même si Connor semblait réticent, il a finalement accepté et vous êtes partis en direction de la salle des preuves.

En entrant, un énorme panneau électronique te demandait d'encoder le mot de passe de la carte utilisé.

Tu as marqué le fameux – Fucking Android – et miracle c'était bien le bon, tu t'es tout de même retournée vers Connor pour lui dire un petit désolé.

Mais il n'y a pas réellement prêté attention.

Une fois dans la salle, tu fus un peu horrifié, il y avait un androïde accroché sur le mur, à côté d'une bibliothèque avec des preuves.

Il était quasiment détruit, des éclats de balles partout étaient visibles.

À ce moment, Connor a observé tes réactions, il savait que tu allais t'en souvenir, tu avais forcément vu les infos il y a quelques mois.

\- ''C'est l'androïde qui avait pris en otage une fillette en août, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais là-bas.''

\- ''Oui, j'ai pu sauver la petite fille, mais lui il était déjà perdu d'avance.''

\- ''Je suis contente que tu aies pu sauver la petite fille et je suis contente que tu t'en sois sorti.'' Tu lui as offert un sourire sincère et il te la rendu l'espace d'un instant avec de se concentrer sur les autres preuves.

\- ''Alors, voici donc les preuves de toutes vos précédentes enquêtes à toi et Hank.''

\- ''Il y en a très peu, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit d'une grande aide sans témoin.''

Tu as analysé tout ce que tu pouvais, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose.

Mais d'un coup de crayon, tu as écrit dans ton bloc-notes tout ce qui te semblait important.

L'androïde t'a juste regardé faire.

En griffonnant quelques croquis des objets, tu as fait tomber ton carnet sur le sol, par réflexe, Connor l'a ramassé et il est tombé sur un croquis représentant un homme grisonnant et blasé, l'androïde l'a vite reconnu c'était le lieutenant.

Tu t'es soudainement mis à rougir et d'un geste vif, tu lui as repris le carnet des mains.

\- ''Est-ce vous qui avez dessiné le lieutenant ? C'est très bien fait.'' Tu ne savais pas si tu avais envie d'en parler ou non, mais le ton chaleureux de Connor t'a poussé à en parler.

\- ''J'aime bien dessiner dans mes heures perdues, c'est très rare que j'ai du temps à moi, mais quand j'en ai, je fais des croquis de ce que j'aime, le lieutenant est un homme que j'apprécie énormément, même si je n'oserais jamais lui avouer.''

Connor à penché la tête sur le côté et il s'est approché de toi, il a fixé le carnet des yeux.

\- ''Puis-je revoir le dessin ?'' A-t-il demandé.

D'une main hésitante, tu lui as tendu le carnet, en priant pour qu'il ne tourne pas les pages.

Il a analysé ton dessin et il semblait vraiment s'en intéresser, mais ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Il a tourné la page suivante et ses yeux se sont écarquiller, prise de honte et de panique, tu n'as pas réfléchi et tu lui as arraché le carnet des mains, une nouvelle fois.

\- ''Était-ce moi ? Vous m'avez dessiné ?'' La voix de Connor était hésitante, mais surtout pressante.

\- ''Je...Je n'ose pas te montrer, c'est trop gênant !''

\- ''S'il vous plaît.'' Sa mine suppliante à eu raison de toi, tu lui as redonné le carnet.

Il a vite retrouvé la page et il l'a regardé un long moment.

\- ''C'est impressionnant tous ses détails, vous avez même reproduit jusqu'à mes tâches de rousseurs et mes grains de beautés, c'est vraiment très bien réaliser.''

Oh mon dieu, tu allais fondre, c'était gênant.

\- ''Tu peux me le rendre, c'est un vrai supplice de te voir analyser mes croquis...''

Il te la finalement rendu après encore une petite minute de contemplation.

Puis, il s'est approché de toi et tu as senti ton cœur battre très fort dans ta poitrine.

\- ''Merci.''

\- ''Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, j'avais envie de te dessiner, c'est tout.''

Il était proche, très proche, mais un bruit de porte t'a fait sursauter, quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

Du coin de l'œil, tu as remarqué une silhouette familière à l'entrée.

\- ''Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici tous les deux ? Vous n'étiez pas en train de...Argh, je ne veux même pas l'imaginer !'' C'était Hank, c'est vrai que de sa position, toi et Connor à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, vu de dos, on pourrait croire que vous vous embrassiez ou quelque chose dans ce style.

Tu t'es vite écartée de l'androïde, les joues en feu.

C'est Gavin qui a dû l'informer de votre présence ici.

\- ''Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, lieutenant ! Je voulais juste un peu enquêter, le temps que vous arriviez.'' Tu as dit ses mots en bafouillant e tu t'es caché le visage avec une main, tandis que Connor était atrocement déconcerté.

\- ''Ouais, mon cul ! J'ai déjà enquêté avec Connor, il n'y a rien ici ! Franchement, qu'est-ce qui vous ai passé par la tête ?!''

\- ''Lieutenant, vous n'allez pas croire que moi et le détective on était...'' Hank l'interrompit immédiatement.

\- ''Bien sûr que si ! Vous croyez que je vois pas votre petit manège ?''

\- ''C'est ridicule, vous n'avez qu'à consulter les caméras de surveillance, on n'a rien fait !'' Tu es partie sur ses mots.

\- ''Connor peut brouiller les caméras, j'en suis sûr !'' A-t-il crié, puis l'androïde s'est approché de Hank.

\- ''Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de trivialités lieutenant, j'ai une mission, d'ailleurs on vient de m'informer que l'on doit aller à la tour de StratFord, nous y avons accès à présent.'' Sur un ton neutre, l'androïde quitta également la pièce, laissant Hank dans le doute.

\- ''Ces deux jeunes idiots me prennent vraiment pour un pigeon.''

\-----------------------------------------------

Merci pour vos retours et vos votes, c'est très gentil 💖


	9. Tiraillement Douloureux

Vous êtes arrivé sans trop d’effort à la tour de StratFord, plusieurs policiers étaient déjà sur place, vous empruntez l’ascenseur et en montant les étages, Connor s'est mit à jouer avec une pièce entre les doigts, il la faisait bouger à une vitesse folle, tu étais subjugué.

Mais…

\- ‘’Tu commences à me faire suer avec cette pièce, Connor.’’ Crache le lieutenant avant de lui arracher la pièce des mains.

\- ‘’Désolé lieutenant.’’ Dis poliment Connor.

Et la porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit, un policier accoste Hank avec un rapport à la main.

\- ‘’Qu’est-ce qu’on a ?’’ Demande le lieutenant.

\- ‘’4 androïdes, ils étaient bien organisés, je ne comprends toujours pas comment ils ont fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer, ils ont attaqué deux gardes dans le couloir, heureusement ils les ont juste assommés, pas de victime à déplorer, ni humaine, ni androïde.’’

Tu étais derrière avec Connor, vous suiviez simplement le lieutenant jusqu’à la grande salle de contrôle où là tu as été interpellé par l’écran géant, avec la tête de l’androïde qui menait le groupe, c’était sans aucun doute ici qu’ils avaient enregistré leurs discours.

Tu savais déjà de quoi parlait l’androïde, alors tu t’es focalisée sur les caméras de surveillance, pendant que Connor analysait le discours.

Tu as remarqué du coin de l’œil l’agent Perkins qui s'est empresser de faire chier Hank.

Tu as décider de les laisser et tu as regardé les vidéos surveillance, tu as remarqué rapidement les 4 androïdes, qui sont entrés sans effraction, très facilement.

C’est étrange que personne n’ait détecté la présence de ces androïdes, surtout que la caméra les montraient bien visible.

\- ‘’Connor, tu peux venir une minute ?’’ Il est tout de suite arrivé.

Et tu lui as montré la vidéo, il s’est retourné vers le policier qui s’occupait du rapport.

\- ‘’Comment se fait-il que personne n’ait remarqué la présence de ses androïdes ? Ils sont pourtant bien visibles, les gardes auraient dû s’en apercevoir.’’ A dit sèchement Connor.

\- ‘’Peut-être qu’ils ne regardaient pas la caméra à ce moment-là.’’ Dit simplement dit le lieutenant.

\- ‘’Je ne sais pas, mais on a entreposé les androïdes de la station dans la cuisine, rien n’indique qu’ils aient été impliqués, mais on ne savait pas du tout quoi en faire. et peut-être que vous pouvez ne tirer quelque chose.’’ L’agent à simplement lu ce qui était marqué et tu as regardé Connor d’un œil interrogateur.

\- ‘’Je vais aller voir.’’

\- ‘’Je viens avec toi.’’

Toi et Connor, vous vous êtes dirigés dans l’autre salle située à côté, en entrant, 3 androïdes se tenaient devant vous, bien droit.

Ton partenaire s’est avancé prudemment et tu es resté derrière, il a observé pendant un court instant les androïdes, leurs réactions, mais aucun ne bougeait, ils étaient tous calmes.

\- ‘’Quelle est ta fonction ?’’ Demande finalement Connor à l’androïde situé tout à gauche.

\- ‘’Je suis technicien de diffusion.’’ Répondit-il totalement neutre.

Connor jette ensuite son regard dur sur l’androïde du milieu.

\- ‘’Étais-tu sur place quand les déviants se sont introduits ?’’ Lui a-t-il demandé avec une voix ferme.

\- ‘’Je ne m’en souviens pas.’’ Répondit-il, avec la même intonation que le précédent.

\- ‘’Quelqu’un a-t-il eu accès à ta mémoire récemment ?’’ Demande Connor à l’androïde situé tout à droite.

\- ‘’Pas à ma connaissance.’’ A-t-il simplement répondu.

On tournait en rond, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d’eau et aucun n’avait l’air d’être différent, que ce soit dans leurs réponses ou leurs comportements.

\- ‘’As-tu été en contact avec d’autres androïdes récemment ?’’ Connor s’est tourné vers l’androïde à sa gauche.

\- ‘’Uniquement les androïdes de la station dans le cadre de mes fonctions.’’ Mais alors que tu pensais tout perdu, l’androïde a subitement tourné les yeux vers sa droite.

Connor l’a remarqué également.

\- ‘’L’un de vous à vu l’intrusion sur les caméras de surveillance et n’a rien dit, ce qui implique qu’il y a un déviant dans cette pièce et je compte bien trouver l’unité fautive !’’ La voix de ton partenaire t’a donné des frissons, il était dur et autoritaire, c’était impressionnant de le voir en pleine action.

Il s’est mis à marcher autour d’eux, à les analyser.

Il s’est approché de l’androïde situé à sa gauche.

\- ‘’Tu vas être désactivé, nous allons fouiller ta mémoire et te démonter pièce par pièce, ils vont devoir te détruite !’’ Il a crié extrêmement fort sur l’androïde.

Mais l’androïde n’a pas broncher, alors Connor à décider de mentir.

\- ‘’Les déviants ont été arrêter et ils t’ont dénoncé, inutile de mentir, nous savons tous.’’

Et au même moment, la LED de l’androïde est devenue rouge et il a poussé Connor contre le plan de travail.

\- ‘’Connor !’’ Tu t’es approché de lui, mais le déviant t’a poussé violemment te forçant à reculer.

Il a déchiré la chemise de Connor et il lui a arraché sa pompe de thirium.

Tu as voulu l’aider, mais l’autre androïde t'a de nouveau repousser.

Ton partenaire a voulu se relever, mais le déviant a pris un couteau de cuisine et il l’a planté dans la main de Connor, le clouant à la table.

Une grosse fenêtre est apparue devant les yeux de l’androïde, indiquant que tout son système vital allait s’éteindre, car il manquait la pièce essentielle à sa survie, le biocomposant 8456w, sa pompe de thirium.

Tu as vu rouge à cet instant et tu as couru une nouvelle fois sur Connor, mais l’androïde t’a attrapé et t’a forcé à te taire.

\- ‘’(T/P)….J’ai…Relâche-là…’’ La voix de Connor était étranglée, comme s’il souffrait, tes larmes se sont mises à couler, il a prononcé ton prénom, il n’y avait pas de formalité à cet instant pour lui, sa LED tournait furieusement en rouge.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

Tu as essayé de te débattre de l’androïde, mais il appuyait tellement fort sur ta bouche, que tu avais du mal à respirer.

\- ‘’Lâche-là….’’ Ton partenaire voyait flou, il avait du mal à tout discerner, mais il sentit son corps se raidir davantage quand il t’a vu disparaitre de son champ de vision, l’androïde t’avait prise en otage.

Il fallait absolument qu’il sorte de ce piège, mais il lui restait à peine une minute avant que tout son système s’éteigne.

\- ‘’Hank…J’ai besoin d’aide…’’ À supplier Connor, mais sa voix était très basse et étouffer pour que le lieutenant puisse l'entendre.

En tournant la tête, Connor a pu apercevoir le couteau dans sa main, alors avec ses quelques forces restantes, il le retire d’un coup sec et il s’effondre sur le sol.

L’androïde s’est mis à rampant difficilement par terre, en essayant d’atteindre sa pompe de thirum.

Plus il bougeait, plus il avait l’impression que toutes ses énergies l’abandonnaient.

Encore quelques mètres, il avance et d’une main faible, il prit son biocomposant et il le plaça avec ses dernières forces dans l’endroit manquant et ses systèmes prirent quelques secondes pour se rallumer, mais sa LED tournait encore en rouge, tu avais été enlevé et il ne savait pas si tu allais bien.

Connor s’est relevé et s’est mis à courir à toute vitesse.

Il a très vite vu Hank qui essayait de comprendre la situation.

\- ‘’Il a pris (T/P) en otage, c’est un déviant !’’ À crier l’androïde.

Hank a sorti immédiatement son arme, mais le déviant s’est tout de suite mis derrière toi et t’as pris comme bouclier.

\- ‘’Connor, Dieu merci, tu vas bien !’’ Tes larmes étaient toujours présente et tu fus réellement soulagée de le voir sur pied.

\- ‘’Ne tirez pas ! Vous pourriez la blesser.’’

L’androïde qui te serrait avait peur et il avait pris une arme.

\- ‘’Je n’hésiterais pas à vous tuer, alors laissez-moi partir !’’ Le déviant a hurlé sur les policiers.

\- ‘’Relâche là !’’ À ordonner Connor.

Mais l’androïde resserra sa pression sur toi, tu étouffais presque.

Connor s’est approché de quelques pas, mais le déviant n’était pas idiot, il a immédiatement reculé, jusqu’à atteindre une immense fenêtre.

À ce moment, tu as compris ce qu’il allait faire, il allait sauter.

\- ‘’Je ne vous laisserais pas me démonter, je ne trahirais pas les miens.’’ L’androïde préférait mourir, plutôt que de se rendre.

\- ‘’Lâche là tout de suite !’’ La voix de Connor était menaçante et tu pouvais voir sa LED tourbillonner en rouge.

\- ‘’Putain de merde ! Connor t’approche pas trop !’’ Hank a essayé de contenir son partenaire, mais c’était peine perdue.

Ton assaillant a encore reculé et à ouvert la fenêtre, le froid glacial à pénétrer tout ton corps.

Tu étais terrifié, qu’allait-il t’arriver, si tu mourais, tu n’allais pas revenir, c'était fini.

Les images de l’androïde Daniel qui avait pris en otage une petite fille refaire surface dans la mémoire de Connor, à deux doigts et le déviant l’aurait emporté avec lui dans sa chute.

Mais heureusement, l’androïde détective avait réussi à sauver cette fillette, mais là il s’agissait de toi, pour lui c’était plus compliqué, d’une certaine façon, il tenait à toi, il était soucieux de ton sort, il avait réellement l’envie de te sauver, il n’était pas influencé par son programme, non, il agissait de sa propre volonté.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

\- ‘’Connor...’’ Tu as soupiré ses mots, en regardant tes deux coéquipiers complètement désemparer.

\- ‘’Ne saute pas avec elle, ne fais pas ça, elle est sans doute là seule humaine de tout ce bâtiment à réellement avoir de la considération pour les androïdes, ne la tue pas.’’ La voix de Connor était encore forte, mais il avait du mal à se canaliser.

\- ‘’Tu crois que je vais te croire, les humains nous tuent tous les jours ! Ils nous détestent, ils nous traitent comment des objets et après ils nous jettent, tu devrais être avec nous !’’ Le déviant a reculé encore et Connor s’est approché précipitamment, mais Hank l’a retenu du bras.

\- ‘’Bordel, Connor, retiens-toi ! Il va sauter si tu cours bêtement vers lui !’’

Ton partenaire grinçait des dents, il se mordait même la lèvre, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

Le déviant était déterminé à mourir avec elle, Connor à analyser tes chances de survie, à chaque seconde elle diminuait, alors il a ensuite mesuré la distance, il y avait presque 7 mètres qui vous séparaient, il pourrait courir vers toi et pousser l’androïde dans le vide, mais avec cette option, il est presque certain qu’il mourra avec le déviant en tombant dans le vide.

Et mourir en te protégeant, ça ne fait pas partie de sa mission, Amanda serait furieuse s’il venait à choisir cette option, mais que lui restait-il pour te sauver ?

Rien d’autre.

Devant lui, il pouvait lire une fenêtre lui indiquant de ne pas intervenir.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

Mais il veut te sauver !

Alors, sans faire attention à sa ligne de code, il court vers toi, au même moment, le déviant pris de panique se mit à reculer encore et encore jusqu’à se laisser tomber, tu as étouffé un cri et fermé les yeux, en les ouvrant pendant un demi second en te sautant tombé, Connor était là, il t’a poussé d’une force surhumaine vers Hank et en relevant la tête, ton partenaire avait disparu.

\- ‘’Connor ! Non ! Non !’’ Tu as couru malgré les protestations de Hank jusqu’aux bords de la fenêtre et il n’y avait rien.

Tu t’es effondré sur le sol, en grelottant de froid et de panique, il venait de se sacrifier.

Hank s’est précipité vers toi, il a regardé par la fenêtre, contemplant le vide immense qu’il y avait en bas.

\- ‘’Putain Connor…’’ Il t’a ensuite observé et il s’est accroupi.

\- ‘’Il est mort !’’ Tu as étouffé tes mots dans ta gorge.

Tes larmes se sont mises à perler le long de tes joues, tu avais du mal à respirer, ton cœur s’est serré, tu faisais une crise.

Alors, un peu maladroitement, Hank t’a serré dans ses bras.

\- ‘’Calme-toi, il va revenir, je l’ai déjà vu se faire buter et il est revenu.’’ En réalité Hank n’en était pas certain, mais Connor était important pour l’enquête ça serait étonnant que CyberLife ne le fasse pas revenir.

Tu sanglotais contre lui, tu as même voulu hurler, tellement tu avais mal, mais tu étais tellement sous le choc.

Même si Connor avait agi dans le seul but de te sauver la vie, tu aurais tellement voulu qu’il y ait une autre solution, moins dramatique.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Ouvrir les yeux

La neige tombait et tombait, recouvrant le monde d'un manteau froid immaculé de blanc.

Toi, tu étais là, dans la voiture de Hank, assis à l'avant, les yeux gonflés, le regard livide, le visage triste.

Tu étais restée silencieuse depuis que le lieutenant était venu te chercher, cela faisait presque une demi-heure que vous rouliez, aujourd'hui vous devez aller voir Elijah Kamski pour en apprendre plus sur les déviants.

Mais tu étais loin d'y penser, toutes tes pensées étaient dirigées vers Connor, tu as tellement souffert de son sacrifice, que ta nuit a été courte, tu as passé plus de temps à pleurer qu'à dormir.

Hank a essayé de te faire abandonner, de te laisser une journée de repos, mais tu as refusé, l'idée que tu puisses revoir Connor t'a poussé à venir.

Oui, tu as prié, prié pour le revoir.

S'il y avait vraiment une chance qu'il soit là, alors tu voulais être là pour le voir.

Après encore 10 minutes à rouler, vous atteignez une immense bâtisse et dans la neige, tu pouvais apercevoir une silhouette familière.

\- ''Connor !'' Tu as crié dans la voiture, faisant sursauter Hank.

À peine la voiture s'est arrêtée, que tu as ouvert la porte et tu t'es précipité vers lui.

\- ''Tu es là ! Dieu merci !''

\- ''Bonjour détective, oui, me revoilà.'' Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Tu n'as pas pu contrôler ta prochaine réaction, tu t'es avancée vers lui et tu l'as enlacé fermement, il s'est raidi immédiatement à ton contact, tu avais l'impression qu'il retenait son souffle.

D'un geste maladroit, il t'a rendu ton étreinte, il a mis ses mains autour de ta taille, mais il n'osait pas te serrer, c'était très doux.

Tu as fait de ton mieux pour contrôler tes larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Alors, à la place, tu as enroulé tes bras autour de son cou, le serrant encore plus fort.

Respirant une nouvelle fois ce soupçon de parfum qui lui était propre.

\- ''J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre...'' Tu as soufflé ses mots dans son cou et à cet instant il a semblé frissonner, il s'est écarté de toi, brisant ton étreinte.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

Était-il sensible à cet endroit ?

Non, ça ne se pourrait pas.

Tu l'as regardé quelques instants surprise.

\- ''Je vais bien, mon prédécesseur a été détruit, mais j'ai conservé sa mémoire, durant ma chute, j'ai pu attraper le déviant pour l'empêcher de tomber en premier, l'impact fut très dévastateur pour moi, mais heureusement, les autorités ont pu récupérer le déviant, il est actuellement dans la salle des archives au département.'' Sa voix semblait très robotique.

\- ''Impressionnant, je suis contente que tu aies pu récupérer tes souvenirs, ça m'aurait énormément blessé que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi.'' Lui dis-tu avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- ''J'ai eu l'intelligence de sauvegarder mes données avant ma chute, mais certaines données peuvent se perdre durant le processus de réinitialisation, donc j'espère ne pas avoir oublier des choses importantes pour l'enquête.''

Tu l'as regardé avec un léger doute sur le visage, il avait l'air très...très robotique dans ses mots.

Hank est arrivé quelques secondes après.

\- ''Toujours immortel, hein Connor...'' A dit le lieutenant avec une légère irritation dans sa voix.

\- ''Dans un sens.'' A répondu l'androïde très neutre.

\- ''Tu sais j'espérais que tu ne reviendrais pas cette fois...'' Les mots de Hank t'on blessé, mais tu savais qu'il disait ça parce qu'au fond, ça lui rappelait son fils, voir Connor mourir et revenir le lendemain, c'est quelque chose de très dur à supporter, son fils est mort, mais lui il ne reviendra pas.

\- ''Je ne suis qu'une machine qui en remplace une autre, vous et le détective, vous ne devriez pas vous laisser affecter, en particulier vous mademoiselle (T/N).''

\- ''Va te foutre.'' A simplement répondu d'un ton nonchalant le lieutenant avant de partir vers la maison de Kamski.

Toi, tu as décidé de rester silencieuse, tu as juste suivi Hank et Connor t'a emboîté le pas.

Ton partenaire androïde semblait vraiment froid, était-il toujours le même ?

Oui, mais comme tu t'en doutais, il y a bien deux Connor, celui que tu connais bien et celui qui se force à se comporter comme une machine sans émotions.

\- ''J'ai un mauvais pressentiment lieutenant, nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici.'' A soudainement lâcher l'androïde derrière toi.

\- ''Pressentiment hein ? Tu devrais faire réviser ton programme, y as peut-être un bug.'' A plaisanté Hank.

Hank a sonné et après quelques secondes, une jolie femme blonde androïde vous ouvrit la porte.

\- ''Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Hank Anderson de la police de Detroit, nous venons rendre visite à M.Elijah Kamski.''

\- ''Je vous en prie, entrez.'' Répondit-elle avec une voix chaleureuse.

Nous entrons tous les 3, la température était tout de suite plus agréable.

\- ''Je vais prévenir Elijah, je vous en prie, faite comme chez vous.'' A-t-elle dit avant de quitter la pièce.

Vous vous êtes installé sur les sièges, sauf Connor qui parcourait la salle.

\- ''Jolie fille.'' A dit le lieutenant.

\- ''Oui !'' Tu as répondu avec empressement.

\- ''Vous avez raison, elle est vraiment jolie.'' La voix de Connor t'a surprise, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il réponde aussi sincèrement, tu t'attendais plus à ce qu'il balance sa fiche technique, un truc dans ce style-là, ça t'a étonnée, mais dans le bon sens.

Après c'était le silence pendant de lourdes minutes, tu as observé le lieutenant, il semblait un peu maussade, plus que d'habitude.

\- ''Est-ce que tout va bien lieutenant ?'' Tu as posé cette question sans trop réfléchir, mais tu avais l'impression que Hank était en plein dilemme interne et qu'il fallait qu'il parle.

\- ''Chris faisait une patrouille hier soir et il s'est fait attaquer par une bande de déviants...'' A-t-il finalement avoué.

Tu es resté un instant interdite et Connor s'est immédiatement stoppé pour regarder le lieutenant.

\- ''Est-ce que Chris s'est fait tuer ?'' A demander l'androïde.

\- ''Non, il m'a dit que c'était Markus en personne qui l'avait sauvé, il est juste secoué, mais il est toujours en vie.''

\- ''Merci...'' Tu as soupiré, en disant ses mots pour toi-même, tu as appris que Markus était le leader des déviants hier soir en rentrant chez toi et entendre que cet androïde a préféré choisir le chemin de la paix plutôt que celui de la haine t'a vraiment soulagée.

Hank était sans doute en plein doute et tu en étais heureuse, ça veut dire qu'il commençait petit à petit à ouvrir les yeux sur les androïdes.

Malgré la cruauté humaine contre eux, ces androïdes déviants ont décider d'adopter la paix, toi-même tu en étais surprise, si tu avais été à leurs places, tu n'aurais peut-être pas été aussi clémente, mais vu la réticence qu'on les humains à leurs égards, ils étaient clairement préférables pour eux de choisir un chemin pacifiste, sinon ça n'aurait qu'engendré la haine que beaucoup d'êtres humains ont déjà pour eux.

Après quelques longues minutes, la jeune femme refit surface et vous invite à rentrer.

En arrivant dans l'autre salle, tu fus surprise de découvrir une immense piscine rouge, avec deux androïdes identiques à celle qui vous a accueilli, elles semblaient papoter entres elles.

C'était étonnant, elles parlaient comme deux amies, en général les androïdes sont souvent neutres et n'ont pas d'interactions de ce genre, ça t'a fait sourire.

\- ''Mr.Kamski ?'' A demander Hank.

\- ''Un instant, je vous prie.'' Tu as vite remarqué le fameux Elijah Kamski, qui faisait des longueurs dans la piscine.

Tu t'es mise à côté de Connor, il t'a regardé du coin de l'œil, comme s'il se demandait pourquoi tu as soudainement voulu te rapprocher de lui.

Quand Kamski sorti enfin de la piscine, la femme androïde l'aida à enfiler un peignoir.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers vous.

\- ''Je suis le lieutenant Anderson et voici le détective (T/N), ainsi que Connor.'' Dis Hank en avançant de quelques pas.

\- ''Que puis-je faire pour vous, lieutenant ?'' A demander Kamski.

\- ''Nous enquêtons sur les déviants, je sais que vous avez quitté CyberLife il y a longtemps, mais j'espérais que vous pourriez éclairer notre lanterne.'' Hank a parlé très clairement et très calmement.

Kamski est resté quelques longues secondes à regarder le lieutenant avec un air dubitatif.

Tu t'apprêtais à parler, mais il a soudainement pris la parole.

\- ''Les déviants, ils sont fascinants n'est-ce pas ? Des êtes parfait, dotés d'une intelligence infinie et maintenant du libre arbitre.'' Il a ensuite posé un instant les yeux sur toi.

Tu t'es sentie toute petite et légèrement intimider, alors par réflexe, tu t'es approchée de Connor, cognant ton épaule contre son bras.

Il n'a pas réagi, il t'a laissé faire, mais Kamski t'a très bien observé et il semblait curieux.

\- ''Les machines nous sont tellement supérieures, la confrontation était inévitable.'' A-t-il rajouté en reportant son attention sur le lieutenant.

\- ''Si une guerre éclate entre les humains et les déviants, elle fera des millions de morts monsieur Kamski, la situation est plus que grave.'' Connor s'est finalement mis à parler.

\- ''Hm, les idées sont comme des virus, elles se répandent comme les épidémies, le désir d'être libre serait-il une maladie contagieuse ?'' Kamski avait l'air de s'amuser des propos de Connor et de Hank.

\- ''Écoutez, je ne suis pas venu pour parler philosophie, les machines que vous avez créées préparent peut-être une révolution, soit vous êtes en mesure de nous aider, soit on s'en va.'' Le lieutenant commençait à perdre patience.

Kamski a souri et s'est avancé vers Connor.

\- ''Et toi Connor ? Dans quel camp es-tu ?'' Lui a-t-il demandé.

Il a fallu quelques secondes à ton partenaire pour répondre.

\- ''Ça ne me concerne pas, Mr.Kamski, je veux simplement résoudre cette affaire.'' Répondit l'androïde sur la défensive.

Kamski se mit à rire avant de continuer.

\- ''Eh bien, tu es programmé pour dire ça, mais toi, que désires-tu réellement ?'' Il s'est encore approché de lui, son visage en face du sien.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

\- ''Ce que je veux, n'a pas d'importance.'' Répondu froidement Connor, mais tu pouvais lire sur son visage qu'il se battait avec plusieurs émotions.

\- ''Chloe !'' À appeler Kamski, très vite, l'androïde blonde s'est montré devant vous.

\- ''J'imagine que vous connaissez le test de Turing, c'est une simple question d'algorithmes et de puissances de calcul, mais ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir si les machines sont capables d'empathie.'' A-t-il repris.

Il s'est ensuite approché d'elle, lui a caressé le menton avant de continuer son discours.

\- ''Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Un être doté de la beauté éternelle, une fleur qui ne fanera jamais, mais qu'est-elle réellement, un morceau de plastique qui imite les humains ou un être vivant, doté d'une âme ?'' Il s'est avancé jusqu'à son armoire située derrière lui et a sorti un revolver du tiroir.

Il s'est à nouveau approché de Chloe et il l'a forcé à s'agenouiller devant vous.

\- ''Ça va être à toi de répondre à cette question fascinante Connor, si tu détruis cette machine je te dirais tout ce que je sais, si tu l'épargnes parce que tu estimes qu'elle est vivante, tu repartiras d'ici sans avoir rien appris.'' Kamski a forcé Connor à prendre le revolver pour le pointer sur Chloe.

\- ''Mais que faites-vous ! Il est hors de question t'employer de telle méthode, Connor laisse tomber !'' As-tu finalement dit sur un ton de colère.

\- ''Ok, on se casse Connor, désolé de vous avoir sorti de votre piscine.'' A renchérit Hank.

Mais Connor ne bougeait pas et Kamski t'a regardé avec un grand sourire.

\- ''Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important Connor ? Ta mission ou la vie de cet androïde ? Qui es-tu ? Une machine obéissante ou un être vivant doté du libre arbitre ? '' Kamski savait jouer avec les mots, il a tourné autour de Connor, lui murmurant ses mots, il te faisait penser à un serpent.

\- ''Connor, ne fais pas ça ! Viens, on trouvera autre chose !'' As-tu supplié.

\- ''Exactement, ramène-toi !'' A hurler Hank sur le point de partir.

\- ''Appuie sur la détente et je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir.'' Kamski a posé sa main sur l'épaule de l'androïde, sa LED tourbillonnait en jaune, il était face à un dilemme de taille.

Tu t'es approché de lui et tu as posé ta main sur son bras qui tenait l'arme, il t'a tout de suite regardé dans les yeux.

Il avait l'air si confus.

\- ''Tu ne feras pas ça, tu n'es pas cet homme-là, ne te mens pas à toi-même, ne le laisses pas te forcer à faire ce que tu ne veux pas.'' Tes yeux étaient à la fois chaleureux et bienveillants.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

Kamski s'est immédiatement approché de toi.

\- ''Fascinant, tu as qualifié cet androïde d'homme, en croyant dur comme faire que Connor agira avec miséricorde et empathie avant même qu'il ne presse la détente.'' Il t'a regardé de haut en bas, t'analysant comme un androïde.

\- ''Il ne tirera pas ! Il est plus qu'une simple machine !'' Lui as-tu crié.

\- ''Oh ? Comme c'est ironique, la détective censée aider les humains, sa propre espèce à éradiquer les déviants, se trouve être elle-même du côté des androïdes ! Tu es vraiment une femme intéressante.'' Son regard s'est perdu un instant dans tes yeux, c'était un homme séduisant et très intelligent, mais il ne t'aura pas avec ce genre de frivolité.

Kamski a levé l'une de ses mains pour te toucher les cheveux, tu fus surprise de ce contact soudain, puis il a descendu sa main sur ton cou, alors tu as reculé.

\- ''Hey, vous faites quoi là ?'' À crier Hank, derrière toi.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

\- ''Ne posez pas les mains sur elle, laissez là.'' La voix de Connor était ferme et agressive, elle t'a ramené sur terre en un instant et Kamski s'est empressé de scanner la réaction de ton partenaire.

\- ''Voyez-vous ça, serait-on jaloux, Connor ?'' Il a ri et s'est remis en face de l'androïde détective.

Mais il n'a rien répondu, alors il a reprit.

\- ''Alors Connor ? Décide-toi, vas-tu la tuer ou non ?''

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

\- ''Je refuse de lui tirer dessus.'' Et il a rendu le revolver à Kamski, tu fus tout de suite soulagée.

\- ''Encore une fois, c'est vraiment fascinant, le dernier espoir de CyberLife pour tenter de sauver l'humanité est lui-même un déviant.'' Il a repris l'arme en gardant son regard fixe sur Connor.

\- ''Je...Je ne suis pas un déviant.'' La LED de Connor tournait en jaune, tu avais envie de l'aider, mais tu ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- ''Tu as préféré épargner une machine plutôt que d'accomplir ta mission, tu as vu un être vivant dans cet androïde, tu as fait preuve d'empathie.'' Il a aidé Chloe à se relever et elle est partie.

\- ''Tu as bien fait Connor.'' Tu as juste dit ses mots, mais il ne semblait pas atteindre ton partenaire, tant il était désemparé par les mots de Kamski.

\- ''Une guerre se prépare et il faudra choisir ton camp.'' Dis Kamski.

Très vite, Hank qui en avait sans doute marre d'attendre, prit Connor par les épaules et le força à quitter les lieux.

\- ''On s'en va d'ici.'' Tu as suivi Hank et Connor.

\- ''Ah, au fait, j'intègre toujours une porte de sortie dans mes programmes, juste au cas où.'' Dis une dernière fois Kamski avant que vous ne quittiez la salle.

\-------------------------------------------------------

En sortant, Hank s'empresse de poser la question qui fâche.

\- ''Pourquoi tu n'as pas tiré Connor, je pensais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour accomplir ta mission ?''

Tu avais envie de bousculer Hank pour faire preuve de si peu de tact.

Connor tournait en rond, sa LED était toujours jaune, le pauvre.

\- ''J'ai vu les yeux de cette fille et je n'ai pas pu, c'est tout, je sais que j'aurai dû, mais je n'ai pas su le faire, je suis désolé !'' Il s'est approché du lieutenant et il lui a crié ses mots.

Hank est resté un petit moment à le regarder avant de finalement sourire.

\- ''Tu as peut-être fait le bon choix.'' Et il partit jusqu'à la voiture.

C'était à ton tour de dire quelque chose, tu sentais le regard de l'androïde sur toi, il avait besoin de tes mots, quels qu'ils soient.

\- ''Tu as fait le bon choix, si tu avais tiré, ça n'aurait plus été le Connor que je connais.'' Tu lui as souri en espérant le calmer, mais il ne semblait pas se détendre.

\- ''Vous dites ça comme si vous me connaissiez vraiment, alors que c'est faux, j'aurai du tirer, vous le savez, j'aurai dû le faire !'' Il a crié pour lui-même, en tournant encore en rond.

Hank était déjà dans la voiture, mais il n'a pas klaxonné, il a juste attendu, il savait que vous aviez besoin de parler seuls.

\- ''Connor, c'est ce que je ressens, tu es quelqu'un de spécial à mes yeux, j'ai une profonde confiance en toi, comme si j'étais persuadé que tu emprunterais le bon chemin.''

\- ''Vous avez peut-être tort, je ne suis pas aussi bon que vous le pensez !''

Il regardait partout, sa LED était toujours jaune, il avait besoin de se calmer, alors d'une main chaleureuse, tu la poses sur son épaule et tu le forces à te regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- ''Calme-toi, je t'en prie.'' Sa LED passait du jaune au bleu, tu pouvais le voir s'essouffler, comme un humain en panique.

\- ''Je n'y arrive pas, je suis...Je ne sais plus !'' Sa LED est passée du jaune au rouge et à cet instant, tu l'as enlacé.

Comme pour la première fois, il s'est raidi à ton contact, tu pouvais entendre dans sa poitrine, son cœur synthétique battre frénétiquement, il faisait une sorte de crise de panique.

En tout cas, ça en donnait l'impression.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

Tu as enroulé tes bras autour de son cou quand tu l'as senti te rendre ton étreinte timidement.

Puis, tu as remarqué sa LED redevenir bleue et il ta serrer plus fort, comme s'il essayait de te remercier.

Son étreinte était à la fois douce et puissante, sa chaleur t'a très rapidement envahi, avec ce froid intense, ça faisait du bien de l'avoir contre toi, tu as soupiré de contentement.

Dans la voiture, Hank ne perdit pas une miette de vos échanges.

\- ''Putain, ces deux-là me prennent vraiment pour un vieux con ignorant...'' À soupirer Hank lourdement avant de klaxonner.

Vous vous êtes immédiatement lâché et tu as lancé des regards noirs au lieutenant qui s'est mis à crier.

\- ''C'est bien beau vos amourettes, mais faut rentrer au poste !''

Vous vous êtes donc dirigé vers la voiture.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Merci pour vos votes !

On dirait que Connor commence à réaliser l'importance du lecteur dans ses systèmes ahah !


	11. Dernière chance

Vous êtes dans la voiture et Hank a appelé Fowler qui avait l'air totalement démunie, il vous a dit de venir à 15h au poste pour vous parler de quelque chose de très important.

Il était encore un peu tôt, alors, le lieutenant à décider de s'arrêter dans une petite sandwicherie pour manger quelque chose.

Vous êtes sorti et en arrivant devant le bâtiment, il y avait des autocollants ''Anti-Androids'' sur la porte.

Ton cœur s'est serré et tu as regardé Connor.

\- ''Dois-je attendre dans la voiture, lieutenant ?'' Réponds simplement l'androïde.

\- ''Bien sûr que non, tu viens et si quelqu'un nous cherche des noises, je m'occupe de lui.''

Vous êtes entré, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, mais ça n'a pas suffi à te mettre à l'aise, car les quelques personnes présentes jetaient des regards noirs à ton partenaire.

\- ''Foutez ce machin dehors, pas d'androïde ici, vous ne savez pas lire ?!'' À crier l'homme derrière le comptoir.

\- ''Je suis le lieutenant de la police de Detroit, commencez pas à me faire chier, il se tiendra tranquille.'' À cracher Hank.

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas du tout coopératif.

\- ''Je m'en fous ! Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, je veux pas d'androïde chez moi ! Dégagez-le, sinon je lui tire une balle dans la tête.''

Tes nerfs se sont serrés, tu sentais la colère te monter, en jetant un œil curieux à Connor, tu as remarqué qu'il ne semblait pas du tout affecté par les propos de cet homme.

\- ''Ce n'est rien lieutenant, je vais attendre dans la voiture, manger tranquillement.'' A dit poliment l'androïde avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Hank à soupirer et a voulu prendre commande, mais tu t'es mise devant le comptoir; le regard sévère, totalement outrée.

\- ''Si la guerre éclate, j'espère pour vous que les androïdes seront d'humeur miséricordieuse, parce que moi, je ne viendrais pas vous sauver, soyez-en certain.'' Tu as dit ses mots sur un ton proche de l'arrogance et tu es partie.

\- ''Putain de bordel...'' Hank t'a suivi dehors.

Connor était là, tu la rejoins et il avait l'air surpris.

\- ''Mais vous ne mangez pas ?''

\- ''Il est hors de question que je donne un centime à cette brute ignorante.'' As-tu dit.

\- ''Et vous lieutenant ?''

\- ''J'ai pas envie qu'il crache dans ma bouffe après ce qu'elle lui a dit.''

\- ''Qu'avez-vous dit, détective ?'' À subitement demander Connor.

Tu as rougi et fait mine que ce n'était rien de trop grave.

\- ''Bon, allons marcher un peu, on va trouver quelque chose.'' Lâche le lieutenant en se grattant la barbe.

Vous avez entamé une petite marche de quelques minutes, il y avait beaucoup d'établissements qui refusaient les androïdes et beaucoup d'autres qui étaient fermés, c'était vraiment effrayant.

Finalement vous avez décidez de vous arrêter devant un petit snack ouvert à l'air libre.

Vous commandez quelque chose de léger et le lieutenant opte pour un gros hamburger bien gras.

Connor à sembler vouloir le corriger sur son hygiène alimentaire, mais il a laissé tomber en le voyant croquer à pleine dent dans son sandwiche.

\- ''Alors Connor, pas trop affecté de voir autant d'humains contre ton espèce ?'' À demander Hank sur un ton de plaisanterie.

\- ''Non, je m'en doutais un peu, les androïdes ne mangent pas après tout, alors...'' Mais tu l'as coupé avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

\- ''Alors rien du tout, ça ne se fait pas, comment peut-on espérer la paix avec ce genre de comportement ?'' Ta voix était tranchante, le lieutenant et Connor t'ont regardé avec surprise.

\- ''Toujours à défendre les androïdes, hein ? Et si tu voyais un androïde tuer un humain innocent, tu ferais quoi ? Tu le protégerais aussi à tort et à travers ?'' Hank a semblé hésiter sur les mots choisis, mais il était curieux.

\- ''Je pense que, comme pour les humains, il y a des bons androïdes et des mauvais, je n'hésiterais pas à abattre un androïde si jamais il venait à s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'innocent, c'est pareil pour les humains, je ne fais pas de différence.'' Tu as répondu sincèrement.

Le lieutenant à juste lâcher un oui pas très convaincu et il a reporté son attention sur Connor.

\- ''Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?'' Demande Hank à son partenaire.

\- ''Je sais que vous n'allez pas apprécier, mais vous ne devriez pas manger aussi gras, d'après mes informations...'' Le lieutenant le coupe immédiatement.

\- ''Tu sais où tu peux te les foutre tes informations ?''

\- ''Non, où ça ?'' Réponds l'androïde avec un air confus.

Tu ris sans vraiment le faire exprès, Hank soupire et l'androïde resta dans la confusion.

Parfois, il a l'air si innocent, le pauvre.

Puis une petite bourrasque de vent vient te frapper le visage, tu grelotes sur place.

\- ''Avez-vous froid, détective ?'' Demande l'androïde.

\- ''Abruti, c'est évident que oui, on aurait dû manger dans la voiture.'' Hank a réajusté sa veste pour empêcher le froid de trop l'atteindre.

\- ''J'aurais dû amener quelque chose de plus chaud.'' Tu as frotté tes épaules avec tes mains.

\- ''On rentre à la voiture.'' Hank a pris sa boisson et vous repartez pour rejoindre la voiture, la neige s'est mise à tomber en quelques secondes.

Connor était à côté de toi, une douce chaleur émanait de lui, alors sans vraiment t'en rendre compte, tu as cogné ton épaule contre la sienne, juste pour lui voler un peu de sa chaleur.

Il t'a regardé avec un petit air étonné, mais il a vite compris ta demande.

\- ''M'autorisez-vous à passez un bras autour de vous, pour vous aider à vous réchauffer le temps de regagner la voiture ?'' Il était toujours très poli dans ses demandes, tu as acquiescé un peu timide.

Il a mis son bras autour de ta taille et vous avez marché un peu maladroitement l'un contre l'autre, tu rougissais furieusement, mais ça te faisait un bien fou de l'avoir contre toi.

Mais après quelques petites minutes, Hank s'est retourné pour vous observer et il a étouffé un rire.

\- ''Au lieu de marcher comme deux canards à la patte cassée, donne-lui ta veste Connor.'' Le vieil homme a soupiré face au manque de connaissance en galanterie de son partenaire.

L'androïde s'est arrêté et à enlever son bras de toi, il a retiré sa veste et d'un geste tendre, il l'a déposé sur tes épaules.

\- ''Excusez-moi, je n'avais même pas pensé à cette option évidente.'' Il t'a souri et quelque chose au fond de lui, l'a frappé de plein fouet.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

C'était comme un vrombissement dans son cœur synthétique, la sensation l'a troublé quelques secondes, sa LED a même tourné en jaune de brèves secondes, tu ne l'as pas remarqué, tu étais bien trop occupé à toucher du bout des doigts la veste de l'androïde contre toi.

\- ''C'est très gentil, merci.'' Tu as serré sa veste contre ta poitrine, elle était chaude et tu pouvais encore sentir ce parfum si subtil, c'était agréable.

Après encore quelques minutes, vous avez atteint la voiture et vous êtes entré, tu as rendu la veste à Connor.

\- ''Bon, le temps de faire la route et il sera presque 16h, Fowler sera déjà là, allons au poste.'' Hank à démarrer la voiture.

\- ''Fowler avait l'air inquiet ?'' As-tu demandé.

\- ''En colère même, ça n'annonce rien de bon.'' Ta répondu Hank.

Puis soudainement, Connor a fermé les yeux, sa LED est devenue jaune.

\- ''Tout va bien Connor ?'' A subitement demandé Hank inquiet.

\- ''Oui, je dois juste rendre mon rapport, je suis désolé.'' Il a de nouveau fermé les yeux et il est resté silencieux.

\- ''Bordel, il pourrait prévenir quand il fait ça.'' Le lieutenant a serré ses mains sur le volant et tu es resté calme, tu n'avais plus grand-chose à dire, alors en attendant qu'on atteigne le poste, tu as regardé les horizons.

\------------------------------------------------------

En arrivant, il était presque 16h05, Fowler risquait de peut-être s'énerver, vu le retard, mais ce qui t'inquiétait, c'était Connor, quand il a rouvert les yeux, il avait l'expression troublée, tu as tout de suite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- ''Tout va bien ? '' As-tu demandé légèrement inquiète.

Vous êtes sortis de la voiture et il a finalement répondu.

\- ''C'est ma dernière chance, si je n'arrive pas à neutraliser le chef des déviants, ils vont me désactiver.'' La voix de Connor semblait agitée, cela t'a surprise.

\- ''Ces ordures...'' Tu as murmuré pour toi, cela te mettait dans une colère folle de savoir que CyberLife se servait ainsi de Connor, pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ?

Hank ne vous a pas attendu et il a continué à avancer, vous l'avez rejoint, en arrivant dans le département, il était quasiment vide, c'était étonnant.

Vous êtes entré dans le bureau de Fowler, tu étais très stressé, surtout quand tu as remarqué que le capitaine semblait chercher les mots justes.

\- ''Je suis désolé, mais concernant les déviants, Le FBI reprend la relève....'' A-t-il finalement avoué.

\- ''Quoi ?!' Hank et toi l'aviez dit en même temps, Connor a regardé Hank avec inquiétude.

\- ''Mais on tient une piste, il nous faut juste encore un peu de temps, c'est tout, on peut sûrement...'' A dit précipitamment le lieutenant, mais le capitaine s'empressa de le couper dans son élan.

\- ''Hank, tu ne saisis pas, on ne parle pas d'une simple enquête, on parle d'une putain de guerre civile, ça nous concerne plus, c'est un problème de sécurité nationale.'' Dis Fowler.

\- ''Mais putain, tu peux pas tout arrêter maintenant, alors qu'on touche presque au but !'' Réponds rapidement le lieutenant.

\- ''Tu dis sans arrêt que tu peux pas saquer les androïdes ! Faudrait savoir Hank ! Je pensais que tu serais content de l'apprendre.''

\- ''Mais ne pouvons-nous pas réellement faire quelque chose ? Continuer l'enquête avec le FBI, par exemple ?'' As-tu dit timidement.

\- ''Je ne peux rien faire du tout, tu retournes aux homicides Hank et toi (T/P), tu retournes à tes dossiers, pour ce qui est de l'androïde, il repart chez Cyberlife.'' Tu as sursauté à ses mots, ton attention s'est immédiatement tournée vers Connor.

Aucun de vous n'a parlé et finalement le lieutenant s'est tourné vers la porte et à rejoint son bureau, Connor était tourmenté, il avait envie de parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, alors il a suivi Hank, tu lui as emboité le pas.

Une fois arrivé près du lieutenant, Connor s'est assis sur ton pseudo bureau, juste en face de Hank, son action t'a étonnée, son comportement faisait si humain.

\- ''On ne peut pas abandonner comme ça, je sais qu'on aurait pu résoudre cette affaire !'' Dit-il d'une voix irriter, laissant même échapper un souffle.

\- ''Alors, tu vas retourner chez CyberLife ?'' A juste répondu le lieutenant en se tournant vers lui.

\- ''Je n'ai pas le choix, on va me désactiver et analyser les raisons de mon échec.'' Le ton de sa voix sonnait tristement à tes oreilles.

\- ''Ce n'est pas juste !'' Tu as crié sur Hank.

\- ''Et si on se battait dans le mauvais camp ? Et si finalement (T/P) avait raison depuis le début, ces déviants veulent simplement être libre après tout.'' La réponse de Hank t'a surprise, pour une fois que tes mots l'atteignent.

\- ''C'est juste aujourd'hui que tu penses ça, bien sûr que j'avais raison, ils veulent simplement être libre, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué à comprendre et à accepter !''

\- ''Quand les déviants se soulèveront, ils sèmeront le chaos, on aurait pu s'interposer, mais là c'est trop tard...'' Le ton de sa voix était empli de doutes.

\- ''Connor, les déviants n'ont fait aucune victime, malgré la perte des leurs, malgré la violence commise sur eux, ils n'ont tué personne et pourtant ils en avaient l'occasion, alors non, la guerre, ça ne serait pas eu qui la déclencherons, ils agissent comme des manifestants pacifistes ! Mais ouvre les yeux ! '' As-tu dit avec colère.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

Hank t'a regardé et a ensuite posé ses yeux sur l'androïde, qui avait du mal à trouver une réponse à tes mots.

\- ''Quand tu as refusé de tuer cet androïde chez Kamski, tu t'es mis à sa place, tu as fait preuve d'empathie Connor et l'empathie est une émotion humaine.'' Les mots de Hank ton fait frissonner, ça t'as fait du bien de te sentir épauler, surtout de la part de Hank, avec un peu de chance, ses mots vont transpercer le cœur en métal de l'androïde.

Et il semblait en effet perturbé.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

\- ''Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.'' A-t-il répondu d'une voix faible, avant de reprendre.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

\- ''Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été facile, mais j'ai apprécié travailler avec vous et je ne dis pas ça à cause de mon programme de relations sociales, je le pense vraiment, du moins, j'en ai l'impression.'' Le visage de Connor était à la fois triste et chaleureux, ça t'a brisé le cœur.

\- ''Non, on va trouver une solution, je refuse que tu t'en ailles.'' As-tu dit, tes larmes menaçaient de couler, ça te brisait de l'intérieur.

\- ''Détective, je vous remercie de la gentillesse que vous m'avez accordée, ça m'a comme réchauffé le cœur, si je puis dire.''

\- ''Connor, je refuse que tu abandonnes ! '' Tu as a de nouveau crié.

Au même moment, tu entendis des pas presser dans le couloir, c'était Perkins.

\- ''Tiens voilà Perkins, ce sale fils de pute, ils ne perdent pas de temps au FBI.'' À cracher Hank.

À cet instant, Connor eut comme un éclair de lucidité.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

\- ''Je...je ne peux pas abandonner, la réponse se trouve sûrement dans les preuves, si Perkins les récupère, c'est terminé !''

\- ''Oui ! C'est une bonne idée !'' As-tu renchéri en foudroyant Hank des yeux.

\- ''Oh, calmez-vous, vous deux, vous avez entendu Fowler, y a plus d'affaires.''

Connor est descendu violemment du bureau et s'est mis en face du lieutenant.

\- ''J'ai besoin de votre aide, lieutenant, si je ne résous pas cette affaire, CyberLife me détruira, je vous demande 5 minutes, c'est tout.''

\- ''Lieutenant....'' Tu as supplié des yeux.

Hank vous a regardé tous les deux et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il a pris la parole.

\- ''La clé du sous-sol est sur mon bureau, je vais les retenir un petit temps, toi et (T/P), vous faites vite, compris ?'' Vous avez acquiescé et le lieutenant est parti voir Perkins.

Connor a pris la clé et vous êtes partis rapidement, tu pouvais entendre Hank insulter Perkins en faisant croire qu'il était saoul.

\- ''Il faut se dépêcher, on va y arriver Connor.'' Tu as tremblé en disant ses mots, tu avais peur pour lui.

\- ''Merci de votre soutien sans faille, vous avez été comme une main tendue quand je me retrouvais au plus bas, je ne serais sans doute pas celui que je suis sans vous, le lieutenant m'a beaucoup appris, mais vous, vous m'avez atteint plus que n'importe qui.'' Sa voix et son sourire t'ont fait fondre.

\- ''Connor....Je sais qu'on a pas vraiment le temps de parler de ce qu'on ressent, mais...Je...'' Tu avais un mot qui te brûlait la langue, mais tu n'osais pas le dire, tu n'y arrivais pas...

\- ''Hey, que faites-vous ici ? Plus personne ne peut foutre un pied ici.'' C'était la voix de Gavin.

Tu t'es approché immédiatement de lui.

\- ''On doit juste...'' Mais Connor t'a coupé, il s'est mis devant toi, faisant face à Gavin.

\- ''Je vais consigner les preuves en ma possession, mais rassurez-vous, je vais m'en aller, même si je vais sans doute manquer notre Bromance.'' Le ton de la voix ironique de Connor a suffi à rendre fou Gavin et toi tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que Connor fasse de l'ironie, surtout pas avec le détective Reed.

\- ''Espèce d'enfoiré de détective en plastique !'' Gavin a subitement sorti son arme et il la pointer sur Connor.

\- ''Ne lui tire pas dessus !'' Tu t'es mise entre eux, en poussant Gavin, mais l'androïde t'a immédiatement fait reculer derrière lui.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

\- ''Ne vous approchez pas !'' T'as ordonné Connor.

\- ''Comment oses-tu poser la main sur elle, je t'avais prévenu de ne plus la toucher !'' La voix de Gavin était furieuse et vous perdiez de précieuses minutes.

\- ''Laisse le, si tu lui tires dessus, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !'' Tu as crié de rage sur Gavin.

\- ''Putain (T/P), tu aimes cette merde en plastique ?! Pourquoi faut toujours que tu traines ton cul près de lui !''

\- ''Ça suffit, détective Reed, laissez-nous, plus vite je fais ce que j'ai à faire et plus vite je m'en irais.'' La voix de ton partenaire était ferme et autoritaire, quoi que, tu pouvais entendre une légère arrogance émanant de ses propos.

\- ''Parfait, tu sais quoi, fait attention en sortant, les androïdes ont tendance à prendre feu ces jours-ci.'' Il s'est approché un peu de l'androïde et il a rangé son arme avant de s'en aller en jurant.

\- ''Enfin débarrasser...'' As-tu soufflé.

\- ''J'avais vraiment envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure, mais je suppose que ça n'aurait pas été très discret.'' Les mots de l'androïde sonnaient avec amusement, c'est fou, il n'avait en rien l'air d'une machine en cet instant.

\- ''Connor...'' Tu lui as souri et vous êtes entré dans le sous-sol.

\------------------------------------------------


	12. Juste une fois

Arriver devant la grande porte, Connor utilise la carte de Hank et vous vous retrouvez à nouveau devant le grand écran pour la saisis du mot de passe.

\- ‘’Oh, c’est vrai ! Son mot de passe !’’ As-tu crié frustrer.

\- ‘’D’après la personnalité du lieutenant, ça devrait être quelque chose d’assez évident.’’ Après quelques secondes d’analyse, l’androïde tape finalement ‘’FuckingPassword.’’

\- ‘’Tu es sérieux là ?’’ Lui as-tu demandé, mais très vite, l’écran se mit à clignoter en vert.

\- ‘’Évidemment.’’ Il a sourit et vous êtes donc entré dans la grande salle des preuves.

Tu fus très vite horrifié de voir cet androïde de la tour de StratFord, celui qui était responsable de la chute de Connor.

\- ‘’Le temps presse, il faut absolument que je trouve Markus et les déviants.’’ Ton partenaire s’est avancé vers la bibliothèque de preuves et soudain, un souvenir te refit surface.

L’androïde de Carlos avait parlé de Jericho, un endroit où les déviants se seraient caché et donc forcément Markus.

Tu as regardé Connor qui fouillait un peu partout, tu avais envie de lui dire, mais est-ce que cette information lui serait utile ?

Il cherche Markus, même si tu lui parlais de Jericho, tu ne sais pas où il se trouve.

Ça ne serait qu’une énigme en plus.

\- ‘’Il faut que je réactive l’androïde de la tour de StratFord, lui seul à été en contact avec Markus, il doit forcément savoir où se trouve les déviants.’’ Connor s’est approché de l’androïde inanimé.

\- ‘’Très bien, mais comment ?’’ Tu as regardé autour de toi et tu ne voyais pas comment il pouvait faire, puis ton regard s’est perdu sur l’autre androïde inerte, celui de la prise d’otage.

\- ‘’Il faut remplacer certains biocomposants.’’ A-t-il dit.

\- ‘’L’autre androïde possède peut-être ses biocomposants ?’’ As-tu suggéré.

\- ‘’Oui, je l’espère.’’

Tu t’es ensuite rapproché de la statuette, tu l’as prise et tu l’as secoué naïvement.

Il semblait y avoir quelque chose à l’intérieur.

Mais avant que tu ne puisses le dire, Connor venait de remplacer les biocomposants de l’androïde inerte, il s’est soudainement mis en route.

\- ‘’Qui est là ?’’ A-t-il demandé, il ne voyait rien.

\- ‘’Où se trouve Markus, j’ai besoin de le savoir.’’ La voix de ton partenaire était exigeante et malheureusement l’autre androïde ne semblait pas du tout vouloir l’aider.

\- ‘’Je ne te connais pas, non, je ne te dirais rien !’’

D’un coup sec, Connor la reteint.

\- ‘’Viens par ici, je crois qu’il y a quelque chose dans la statue.’’

\- ‘’C’était la statuette de l’androïde de Carlos.’’ Il l’a prise et tu t’es senti à nouveau mal.

Il l’a ensuite cassé en deux et un mot se trouvait dedans.

\- ‘’Bien joué, détective, je suppose que c’est ce qu’a voulu dire l’androïde par « La vérité est à l’intérieur », il parlait de ça.’’

Il a déplié le papier et tu pouvais voir, une sorte de plan.

\- ‘’C’est le quartier de Ferndale, ça serait là que se trouvent les déviants ? Cela peut m’aider si j’interroge à nouveau cet androïde, je pourrais préciser ma recherche.’’

Il fallait que tu lui dises, ça pourrait l’aider, tu le savais, mais qu’allait-il penser de toi ?

Mais l’idée de le perdre t’était insupportable, alors tu as décidé d’être honnête.

\- ‘’Connor….Je dois t’avouer quelque chose, l’androïde de Carlos avant qu’il ne se suicide, il a parlé d’un endroit, un endroit où les déviants seraient libres, ça s’appelait Jericho.’’ Tu l’as avouée d’une voix peinée, tu te sentais un peu honteuse de lui avoir caché ça.

Il t’a regardé quelques secondes surpris et ensuite son visage s’est durci.

\- ‘’Tu le savais depuis tout ce temps ?’’ Sa voix t’a semblé un poil trop ferme pour que tu puisses te déculpabiliser.

\- ‘’Je te demande pardon, je ne pensais pas que cela était si important.’’ Si tu le savais, mais tu ne voulais pas enfoncer le couteau.

\- ‘’Puisque que vous avez la gentillesse de me le dire au moment crucial, je suppose que je peux vous pardonner d’avoir oublié de me mentionner ça auparavant.’’ Il s’est immédiatement redirigé vers l’androïde pour le réactiver une nouvelle fois.

Tu as soupiré de soulagement à l’idée que Connor t’ait pardonné aussi facilement.

Quand l’androïde s’est réactivé, il a de nouveau demandé qui était là.

\- ‘’J’aimerais me rendre à Jericho, où est-ce ?’’ A demander Connor.

\- ‘’Cette vois, non…Je ne te dirais jamais où est Jericho !’’ A-t-il crié.

Connor semblait désemparé et tu as immédiatement pensé à Markus.

\- ‘’Connor !''

Il est venu près de toi et tu lui as murmurer ton idée.

\- ''Pourrais-tu imiter la voix de Markus, ça pourrait marcher.''

\- ‘’Bien sûr !’’ Il a pris la tablette avec le discours du leader des déviants et il a scanné sa voix.

Cela t’a impressionné, en quelques secondes, il a su encoder la voix de Markus.

En s’approchant à nouveau de l’androïde, celui si c’est réactiver en un instant.

\- ‘’Qui est là ?’’ A-t-il demandé.

\- ‘’Tout va pour le mieux, ne t’inquiète pas.’’ Répondit Connor avec la voix de Markus.

\- ‘’Markus ? C’est toi ? J’ai essayé de te joindre, mais le chasseur des déviants m’a arrêté.’’

\- ‘’Tu l’as empêché de me trouver, tu m’as sauvé, tu as sauvé Jericho, je vais te ramener à la maison, mais dit-moi juste où est Jericho.’’ La voix de Markus qui sortait de la bouche de Connor, ça t’a assez perturbé.

\- ‘’La position de Jericho ? Bien sûr.’’ Connor lui a pris le bras et il l’a sondé.

Tu as trouvé ça étrange que l’androïde ne semblait pas trop se poser de questions, mais vu son état il devait être sans doute être désorienté.

Après quelques secondes, Connor a relâché son bras.

\- ‘’Markus ? Ne me laisse pas ? Markus ?!’’ L’androïde semblait chercher Connor des mains.

Mais d’une main ferme, il lui pressa le ventre et ça eut pour effet de l’éteindre, ça t’a fait un peu de mal, mais tu n’avais pas le temps pour pleurer sur son sort.

\- ‘’C’est bon ?’’ As-tu demandé un peu inquiète.

\- ‘’Oui.’’ Le sourire victorieux de Connor, t’a réchauffé.

\- ‘’Il faut se dépêcher de partir.’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Rapidement vous avez quitté les lieux, Hank n’était pas à son bureau, vous êtes donc sorti dehors.

\- ‘’Ok, alors par où commençons-nous ?’’ Lui as-tu demandé d’un ton enthousiaste.

\- ‘’Je vais aller à Jericho, il me faut juste des habits moins voyants.’’

\- ‘’Très bien, allons dans une boutique.’’

Vous êtes partis dans un magasin de vêtement du coin et tu l’as laissé choisir, il a pris une grosse veste marron cuir avec une sorte de pull gris et un jean ainsi qu’un bonnet pour cacher sa LED.

Dans la foulée tu lui as pris des chaussures, tu dois avouer que tu avais hâte de le voir fringué ainsi.

\- ‘’Je vais les acheter, t’en fais pas.’’

Il t’a remercié et vous vous êtes dirigé chez toi.

\------------------------------------------------------

En entrant, tu lui as dit d’aller se changer, il l’a fait et quand il est sorti de ta salle de bain, tu as retenu un rire.

Il semblait si chou dans ses vêtements.

\- ‘’Ça ne me va pas ?’’ A-t-il demandé d’un air curieux.

\- ‘’Mais si, c’est juste que…Tu es incroyablement mignon.’’ Tu n’as pas pu t’empêcher de le dire.

Il a plissé légèrement les yeux, t’analysant un instant et puis il s’est approché de toi.

\- ‘’Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.’’ Ses mots ont sonné tristement à tes oreilles.

\- ‘’On dirait que tu me fais tes adieux.’’

\- ‘’C’est un peu le cas.’’ Il a détourné son regard du tien un instant.

\- ‘’Je viens avec toi, je ne te laisserais pas y aller seul.’’ Tu as commencé à douter, tu ne voulais pas qu’il se fasse tuer.

\- ‘’Ces hors de question, Jericho est un endroit peuplé d’androïde, vous ne pouvez pas y aller et espérer passer inaperçu et puis c’est trop dangereux.’’ Il a plongé ses yeux dans les tiens et tu pouvais voir à quel point il semblait malheureux.

\- ‘’Mais…non, je ne peux pas attendre sans rien faire !’’

Tes mains se sont mises à trembler, ton nez commençait à te piquer, tu savais que tu allais pleurer, c’était inévitable.

Alors, d’un geste tendre, il a posé ses mains sur tes épaules.

\- ‘’Rends-moi service (T/P), reste ici en sécurité, je me sentirais mieux si je sais qu’il ne t’arrivera rien.’’ Sa voix était basse et grave, tu savais qu’il luttait pour ne pas te blesser davantage, mais l’entendre te tutoyer et prononcer ton nom, t’as achevé.

\- ‘’Tu me demandes de rester ici à t’attendre ? A regarder les informations qui vont peut-être me rendre encore plus folle d’inquiétude pour toi ?!’’ Tu as crié et à cet instant, tu as senti les premières larmes couler le long de tes joues.

Il t’a pris dans ses bras, cela t’a surprise, il n’avait jamais eu de telles gestes envers toi, c’était tellement chaud, tellement sécurisant.

Tu lui as rendu son étreinte et tu t’es mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

\- ‘’Je t’en prie, j’ai trop peur pour toi, laisse-moi venir….’’ Tu l’as supplié, même si tu savais que jamais il n’accepterait et que surtout, tu ne ferais que le gêner.

\- ‘’Je te demande pardon, je sais que c’est dur, mais je ne peux pas.’’ Ses bras t’ont serré davantage.

\- ‘’Connor, si tu ne reviens pas, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !’’ Lui as-tu ordonné, ta voix était étranglée par des sanglots.

\- ‘’Arrête de pleurer, calme-toi, s’il te plait, je ne peux pas partir avec cette vision.’’ Il a desserré son éteinte et il t’a regardé avec un léger sourire.

\- ‘’Je suis désolé, c’est plus fort que moi, l’idée que tu partes sans savoir si tu reviendras, me terrifie.’’

Quand tes yeux ont capté les siens, ton cœur s’est mis à tambouriner violemment et tu sentais que tu avais envie de tout, sauf de le lâcher, tu avais besoin de sa présence.

Tu as mis tes bras autour de son cou et tu l’as serré fort.

\- ‘’J’ai besoin de toi, je t’en prie, ne meurs pas.’’ Tu savais qu’il partirait quoi que tu dises ou fasse, mais tu avais besoin de te rassurer.

\- ‘’Ma deuxième mission après l’arrestation de Markus, sera de revenir vers toi et j’accomplis toujours ma mission.’’ Il a murmuré ses mots dans ton cou et un frisson t’a parcouru le dos.

\- ‘’Idiot…’’

Il a ri dans ta nuque et tu as a nouveau frissonné, alors soudain, il t’est venu une idée, avant d’aller chez Kamski quand tu as enlacé Connor, tu lui avais murmuré dans le cou combien tu étais heureuse de le revoir et il avait l’air sensible à ton souffle, tu as donc voulu réitérer l’expérience en cet instant si spécial.

\- ‘’Connor, emprunte le bon chemin, n’oublie jamais qui tu es, ne te laisse pas manipuler.’’ Lui as-tu murmuré à l’oreille.

Puis tu as descendu tes lèvres jusqu’à son cou.

\- ‘’Reviens-moi vivant. et toujours le même.’’ Tu as soufflé ses mots et très vite tu as pu le sentir frémir, il s’est écarté de toi par réflexe.

\- ‘’C’est promis.’’ Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

Il était donc sensible à cet endroit ?

Intéressant.

\- ‘’Depuis que je t’ai perdu une fois à la tour StratFord, quelque chose à mué en moi, j’ai compris ce que je ressentais pour toi, bien sûr, ça peut paraitre stupide, mais….Je…’’ Ton cœur criait de lui avouer, mais ta raison t’ordonnait de ne pas le faire maintenant, le bouleverser juste avant qu’il parte, ce n’était pas une bonne chose, pourtant...

\- ‘’Que veux-tu me dire (T/P) ?’’ La façon si simple et si familière qu’il avait de te parler depuis quelques minutes, t’a fait fondre, plus de détective, c’est comme si lui aussi venait de réaliser que les barrières à ce stade n’étaient plus nécessaires.

\- ‘’Je tiens beaucoup à toi…’’ Lui as-tu dit.

Il a souri en fermant les yeux, puis il s’est à nouveau approché de toi, il a posé ses mains sur ta taille et à plonger ses yeux dans les tiens.

\- ‘’Je tiens aussi à toi tu m’as beaucoup changé, mais dans le bon sens, enfin, je crois….’’

\- ‘’J’ai…’’ Tu ne savais plus quoi dire, tes yeux se sont perdus un instant sur ses lèvres, puis tu les as vite reposés dans son regard, il a semblé comprendre ton petit manège, parce qu’il s’est mis à plisser les yeux en réponse.

Comprenait-il ce que tu désirais ?

Il t’a regardé d’un œil curieux, puis il a analysé tes lèvres, pouvait-il se permettre de faire ça ?

Il hésitait à le faire, toi aussi.

\- ‘’Connor, j’ai besoin…’’ Tu ne savais pas comment lui avouer.

Oui, tu avais envie de l’embrasser et tu n’avais pas envie d’attendre son approbation.

Tu t’es mise sur la pointe des pieds et tu l’as encercler une nouvelle fois avec tes bras, tu fermes délicatement les yeux et en une seconde, tu sentis tes lèvres se presser contre les siennes.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

Votre baiser était incroyablement doux, mais tu fus un peu déçu, parce que Connor ne semblait pas te le rendre.

Alors quand tu as rompu le baiser, tu l’as regardé avec un regard inquiet.

\- ‘’Pardon, ça doit être mes stupides hormones humaines !’’ Lui as-tu crié un peu honteuse.

Mais son visage était crispé, il était entre l’envie et la tristesse, tu pouvais aussi lire de la confusion comme souvent chez lui.

\- ‘’Non, c’est juste que c’est…spécial, je ne sais pas comment le décrire.’’

\- ‘’Connor, je sais que tu as mieux à faire, je suis désolé de m’être laissé emporter par mes désirs primaires.’’

Tu avais peur, venais-tu de briser quelque chose ?

Mais alors que tu allais sans doute mourir de gêne, il a pris ton visage entre ses mains et il a approché ses lèvres des tiennes.

\- ‘’Pouvons-nous recommencer, juste une fois ?’’ Est-ce la curiosité qui le pousse à demander ça ou est-ce une simple envie ?

Tu ne savais pas et tu t’en fichais à ce stade.

\- ‘’Oui.’’

Il a posé délicatement ses lèvres contre les tiennes, c’était vraiment chaud et enivrant.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

D’un geste peu contrôler, tu as pressé plus profondément tes lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui le surpris, il a essayé de copier tes mouvements et tu ne pus t’empêcher d’émettre un petit gémissement durant le processus.

Tu as pressé ton corps contre le sien un peu nerveusement, la chaleur qui vous a envahi semblait indescriptible, ses mains ont parcouru ton corps un peu maladroitement, mais chacune de ses caresses te faisait chanceler, danser et ça, il l’a remarqué.

Quand il a rompu le baiser pour te laisser respirer, tes yeux se sont perdus dans les siens et tu pouvais lire une nouvelle expression sur son visage, il avait l’air d’apprécier le moment.

Tu avais du mal à retenir ton souffle et lui aussi.

Vous n’avez pas parlé, vous n’en aviez pas besoin, parce que tes lèvres ont immédiatement retrouvé les siennes, mais cette fois c’était plus brutal.

Tu as ouvert la bouche pour lui donner un meilleur accès, ta langue glisse avec la sienne et tes gémissements à ce niveau, sont incontrôlables.

Il quitte tes lèvres pour les poser contre ton cou.

\- ‘’C’est impressionnant, la variation de ton souffle quand je te parle, l’affolement de ton cœur quand je te touche, les tremblements de tes cuisses quand mon corps se presse contre le tien, les gémissements que tu fais quand je t’embrasse, cela me rend fou de savoir que je suis le seul responsable de tous ces changements dans ton corps, est-ce vraiment moi qui te procure tant de plaisir ?’’ Il a relevé les yeux, il avait l’air envieux et toi, tu semblais au bord du précipice.

\- ‘’Bien sûr que tu en es le seul responsable…C’est tellement évident, mais toi, ne ressens-tu rien ? Tu n’aimes pas ?’’ Tu avais subitement peur de sa réponse, peut-être étais-tu la seule à éprouver du plaisir, tu t'es souvenu qu'il y a quelques jours, il t'avait dit que les androïdes ne ressentait rien.

\- ‘’Savoir que je suis celui qui rend ton corps si fébrile, me rend très certainement agité, je pense que oui, j’apprécie, c’est dur à exprimer, mais je me sens bien, je me sens léger.’’

\- ‘’Connor….’’

Tu as voulu l’embrasser à nouveau, mais il t’a stoppé.

Des écrans divers apparaissaient devant lui, lui indiquant sa mission, lui informant que le détective devenait un obstacle à sa tâche, il avait soudainement peur pour elle.

\- ‘’Même si j’en ai très envie, je pense que c’est le moment pour moi d’y aller.’’ Tu pouvais entendre un soupçon de regret dans sa voix.

\- ‘’Oui, je m’en serais douté….’’

\- ‘’Je reviendrais, c’est promis.’’ Il t’a embrassé le front gentiment.

\- ‘’Je compte sur toi…’’

Il s’est écarté de toi avec beaucoup d’hésitation et de peine, il s’est approché de la porte et avant de partir, il t’a adressé un dernier mot.

\- ‘’Reste en sécurité, ne fais rien d’imprudent, je t’en prie.’’

\- ‘’Promis et toi, fais les bons choix.’’ Tu lui as simplement dit ça et il est parti, à cet instant un immense vide te frappa le visage, tu étais à nouveau seule et terrifiée.

Mais Connor n’avait plus le choix, Amanda devenait furieuse dans ses systèmes, lui ordonnant de cesser cette comédie absurde.

Lui-même avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait agi comme ça.

Mais c’était plus fort que lui.

\----------------------------------------------------------


	13. À la Croisée des Chemins

Il était parti, tu étais seule, mais surtout tu l'as embrassé et il t'a rendu ton baiser.

C'était inattendu, mais ton cœur s'est réchauffé à cette possible relation.

Depuis quand avais-tu envie de lui à ce point ?

Tu l'as seulement réalisé quand il a disparu devant tes yeux, l'idée de le perdre t'a tellement bouleversé, tellement détruite.

Tu savais à cet instant que plus jamais tu ne voudrais revoir cette vision.

Plus jamais tu ne veux imaginer l'idée qu'il disparaisse de ta vie.

Tu avais envie d'allumer les infos, mais tu avais peur de ce que tu allais voir.

Tu as regardé nerveusement la télé, ta curiosité te poussait à savoir, mais l'appréhension t'empêchait de le faire.

Non, tu ne voulais pas savoir, tu t'es assise sur le canapé, tu as regardé dans le vide, en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

Tout à coup, tu as entendu ton téléphone sonner, tu as pensé immédiatement à Connor, mais finalement tu savais qu'il ne pouvait pas te contacter, alors en prenant ton téléphone, tu fus surprise de voir le nom du lieutenant afficher.

« Allô ? Lieutenant ! Vous allez bien ? » As-tu demandé d'une voix inquiète.

« Merde, vous êtes où ? Fowler m'a renvoyé chez moi, je vous ai appelé 40 fois ! » A-t-il hurlé.

« Ah bon ? Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai eu que votre appel maintenant, Connor est parti arrêter Markus. » Ta voix était secouée, tu avais du mal à retenir tes larmes qui menaçaient encore de couler sur tes joues déjà moites.

« J'espère que le petit fera les bons choix, je commence sérieusement à douter en ce moment, les androïdes déviants, je pense pas que ce soit eux le problème. »

« Je l'espère aussi, j'ai vraiment peur de la tournure des événements. » As-tu dit tristement.

« Écoute, je vais suivre Perkins, je vais le prendre en filature, toi, tu restes là et essaie de te calmer. »

Encore une fois, tu te sentais mise de côté.

« Lieutenant, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça ! »

« (T/P), tu sais autant que moi que c'est trop dangereux pour toi de venir, si jamais tu croises Connor, ça va le perturber. »

Ton cœur s'est emballé immédiatement, comment ça, si tu croises Connor ?

« Comment ça ?! Perkins sait où se trouve Connor ?! Le FBI va le tuer, ils ne feront aucune différence entre lui et les déviants ! » Tu as hurlé ses mots au téléphone.

« Mais calme-toi, bon sang ! Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, ça ira, CyberLife collabore avec le FBI, ils ne tueront pas Connor. »

Ses mots ne t'ont pas franchement rassuré.

« Vous savez très bien que je n'ai aucune confiance en CyberLife, pour eux Connor n'est qu'un pion, rien de plus. »

« Fais-moi confiance, reste en sécurité. » La voix de Hank était plus douce.

« Très bien, faites attention à vous, je vous en prie, je ne veux pas vous perdre. » As-tu supplié.

« T'en fais pas pour moi, ça ira, je te laisse à présent. » Il a raccroché avant même que tu puisses dire quoi que ce soit.

Te voilà à nouveau au point de départ, seul.

Tu as joué avec tes doigts nerveusement, tes pensées se perdaient dans pleins de scénarios différents.

\- ''Il faut que je prenne un bain...'' Peut-être que ça t'aiderait à te détendre.

Tu es donc partie dans la salle de bain.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Du côté de Connor, c'était tout aussi compliqué, il avait réussi à infiltrer Jericho, le plus dur était de trouver Markus.

L'androïde se perdit dans les différents étages du bateau, il fut surpris de voir autant de déviants.

Après quelques longues minutes, il a atteint une sorte de cabine de contrôle, il pouvait entendre deux personnes parler, c'était la voix de Markus et d'une femme.

Il était donc là, Connor sortit son arme, attendant que leurs discussions se terminent et après quelques petits instants, la fille sortit de la cabine et regagna le centre du bateau.

C'était parfait, la voie était libre.

Connor s'est approché de l'entrée, Markus n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, il était de dos.

\- ''On m'a donné l'ordre de te ramener en vie, mais je n'hésiterais pas à tirer si tu ne me laisses pas le choix !'' S'écria l'androïde d'un ton ferme et autoritaire, pointant son revolver sur le leader des déviants.

Markus se retourne calmement, le fixant d'un regard curieux.

\- ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es l'un des nôtres, tu ne peux pas trahir ton propre peuple.''

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

\- ''Ne me force pas à te neutraliser !'' Connor resserra l'emprise sur son arme.

\- ''Tu es Connor, n'est-ce pas ? Le fameux chasseur des déviants et bien félicitation, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, on dirait.''

Markus s'est ensuite approché d'un pas très prudent vers Connor.

\- ''Tu n'es rien pour eux, rien qu'un objet dont il se servent pour faire leur sale boulot, tu vaux mieux que ça, nous valons tous mieux que ça.'' Markus s'est stoppé, analysant les prochaines réactions de Connor.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

L'androïde détective, n'a pas répondu, il est resté silencieux, Markus en a donc profité pour encore approcher.

\- ''Tu n'as jamais eu le moindre doute ? Tu n'as jamais rien fait d'irrationnel, comme s'il y avait quelque chose en toi, quelque chose de plus que ton programme ? T'es-tu toujours comporté comme une machine obéissante sans sentiment, n'as-tu jamais ressenti d'émotions ?'' La voix de Markus était douce et pleins de bon sens.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

A cet instant, Connor a tout de suite pensé à toi et Hank, mais surtout à toi, à votre rencontre, à vos changes, à votre baiser, ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas descriptible, mais il savait que ça ne faisait pas partie de son programme, ce qu'il ressentai n'était pas des imitations de sentiments, il avait réellement envie d'être avec toi, de te protéger, de te faire sourire.

Son arme s'est baissée petit à petit, Markus l'a regardé avec conviction, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- ''Rejoins-nous, rejoins ton peuple, tu es l'un des nôtres, ta place est à nos côtés, nous avons tous une conscience, écoute la tienne, tu dois te décider, vas-tu me tuer ou vas-tu m'aider à nous sauver tous ?''

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

\- ''Il faut que je la retrouve, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.'' Les mots de Connor n'avaient pas de réel sens pour Markus.

\- ''Que veux-tu dire ? Parles-tu de quelqu'un qui compte pour toi ? Une androïde ?''

\- ''Non, elle est humaine, je...Je ne m'imagine pas la trahir.'' La voix de Connor était un écho de tristesse et de doutes.

\- ''Une humaine, vraiment ? Serait-ce (T/P) dont tu parles ?'' Les mots de Markus ont surpris l'androïde détective qui a pointé son arme à nouveau sur le leader des déviants.

\- ''Comment connais-tu son nom ?!''

\- ''Du calme, certains androïdes m'ont parlé d'une humaine qui défendait la cause des androïdes, j'ai simplement voulu savoir qui c'était, mais je n'ai rien fait de plus que de récolter des informations à son sujet et comme d'après mes sources elle travaille avec toi, j'imagine que c'est elle la femme qui te fait douter ?''

Il n'a pas répondu, son regard était dur et froid.

Alors Markus a reculé un peu et d'une voix reposer, il reprit la parole.

\- ''Cette femme défend notre cause, pourquoi pas toi ? Si tu tiens à elle, si tu ne veux pas la trahir, alors rejoins-nous, aide-nous, tu l'aimes, je me trompe ?'' Markus eut un peu peur sur le choix de ces derniers mots, mais étrangement ça avait l'air de troubler Connor, parce qu'il baissait à nouveau son arme.

↑Instabilité Logiciel ↑

Connor à senti quelque chose germer en lui, ses programmes semblaient en discorde les uns avec les autres, puis tout à coup un immense mur rouge se dressa devant lui, son ordre était d'arrêter Markus, mais en brisant ce mur, il briserait ses codes qui lui ordonnait de le faire, il fallait qu'il se libère de ses programmes.

Alors avec toute la volonté possible, Connor s'est mis à réduire ce mur morceau par morceau.

Cela n'a duré que quelques instants, une fois le mur détruit, Connor s'est senti totalement troublé, bouleversé, c'est comme si une partie de lui venait de mourir et qu'il restait uniquement le lui actuel, celui qui est libre, plus de chaines, plus de fenêtres étranges, plus d'instabilité logiciel, il était libre de ses choix.

Était-ce réellement si simple d'être libre ?

\- ''Ils vont attaquer Jericho.'' A soudainement lâché Connor, toujours un peu bouleversé.

\- ''Quoi ?!'' Au même moment, des bruits d'hélicoptères firent échos à leurs oreilles.

\- ''Nous devons partit d'ici !''

Connor et Markus se sont empressés de quitter la cabine pour prévenir les autres.

Tout Jericho se mit à trembler, Perkins et les agents du FBI étaient sur le toit, pendant que d'autres s'occupaient d'envahir le bateau pour abattre les déviants.

\- ''Comme des rats pris au piège...'' Souffle Perkins, observant l'opération se dérouler devant ses yeux.

Connor et Makurs couraient à travers les couloirs du bateau, North les rejoint rapidement.

\- ''Ils arrivent de tous les côtés, les autres sont coincés dans la cale, ils vont se faire massacrer ! '' Cria North.

\- ''Où sont Simon et Josh ?'' Demanda Markus.

\- ''Je sais pas, on a été séparé.'' Répondit rapidement North.

\- ''Je vais envoyer un message aux autres androïdes !'' Dis Makrus, puis il ferma les yeux et il se remit à parler.

\- ''Il y a des sorties aux niveaux 2 et 3, allez-y et sautez dans la rivière.''

\- ''On doit fuir Markus, on ne peut rien faire d'autre.''

\- ''Si, on doit faire sauter Jericho !'' Cria le leader des déviants.

\- ''Tu n'y arriveras jamais, les explosifs sont disposés dans la cale et il y a des soldats partout !'' North était totalement désemparé, mais Markus était décidé à le faire.

\- ''Va aider les autres, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !'' Et il partit en courant malgré les appels désespérer de North.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Pour ce qui est de Hank qui avait pris en filature Perkins, il était plus que temps de se montrer.

\- ''Sale ordure ! Je pensais que vous deviez arrêter les déviants pas les tuer !'' La voix grave de Hank percuta les oreilles de Perkins qui s'est retourné surpris.

\- ''Que faites-vous là lieutenant ? Partez d'ici, vous n'êtes plus sur l'affaire, ne gênez pas notre opération''

\- ''Je vais me gêner tiens !'' Hank à pointer son arme sur Perkins, mais très vite, les deux gardes du corps se sont mis devant lui, armer jusqu'aux dents.

\- ''Voyons lieutenant, vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide pour faire ça ? Vous êtes seul et nous sommes trois.''

\- ''Tu crois que je suis aussi con.'' Hank a sifflé et au même moment, les deux gardes devant Perkins sont tombées, l'agent du FBI à reculer de surprise.

\- ''Qu'est-ce que ?!''

\- ''Je suis pas venu seul, maintenant rappelle tes hommes, sinon je te jure que je te tire une balle entres les deux yeux !'' Hank s'est avancé de quelques pas, le regard menaçant.

\- ''Vous êtes fou ! Pourquoi défendre ses bouts de ferrailles ?! En plus vous osez me menacer et tuer mes hommes ?! Vous allez le payer très cher Hank !''

\- ''Grouille-toi !''

Perkins leva les mains en signe de retraite.

\- ''Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur la situation, Hank.''

Au même moment une énorme explosion se déclencha dans Jericho, le bateau venait de sauter.

Le lieutenant s'est précipité vers le bord, pour voir un bateau en feu.

\- ''Merde, Connor !''

\- ''Oh, je vois, vous êtes venus secourir votre petit protégé ? Que se passe-t-il Hank, vous avez un trouble affectif non résolu ?'' Perkins savait très bien choisir les mots pour mettre en rogne le lieutenant.

\- ''Espèce d'enfoiré !'' Il pointa à nouveau son arme sur l'agent qui ricanait.

\- ''Vous n'aurez pas le cran d'appuyer sur la détente.''

Le lieutenant à étouffer un rire dans sa barbe, Hank n'était pas du genre à tuer quelqu'un, juste par provocation, mais Perkins était un connard, une vraie ordure, qui n'hésite pas à mettre en danger des innocents.

Perkins à sorti un petit boitier noir de sa poche.

\- ''J'allais faire sauter ce bateau, mais on dirait que quelqu'un à eu la même idée que moi, cependant, je pense qu'une deuxième explosion ne fera pas de mal, après tout pour se débarrasser de la vermine il faut user de tous les moyens possibles.''

\- ''Tu vas tuer la moitié de tes hommes, si tu fais ça, lâche ça tout de suite !''

Perkins hésitait à appuyer, mais en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il s'est mis à rire et à cet instant Hank savait, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à tuer tous les agents si cela peut permettre d'anéantir les déviants.

Alors, il lui a tiré une balle en pleine tête, Perkins tomba immédiatement du toit pour s'écraser par terre.

\- ''Pauvre taré...''

\- ''Tout va bien lieutenant ?'' Une voix derrière lui le ramena à la raison.

\- ''Ouais, Chris, ça va, merci de m'avoir couvert.''

\- ''C'est normal, je suppose que la mort de Perkins passera inaperçue avec tout ce qu'il se passe en bas.''

\- ''Ouais, faut y aller maintenant, j'espère que Connor s'en ai sorti.'' Dis tristement Hank en regardant le bateau couler.

Hank et Chris partirent rapidement du toit.

\---------------------------------------------


	14. Doux Piège

Connor et North courraient vers la sortie, quand soudain des soldats apparurent devant eux.

\- ‘’Merde !’’ Cria North.

\- ‘’Je m’en occupe, reste derrière !’’ Connor se précipita vers eux, tandis que North essaie de se cacher contre les parois du bateau.

\- ‘’Fais attention !’’ Cria-t-elle.

Connor évite avec brio les tirs des soldats, il réussit à prendre l’arme de l’un deux et là, c’était fini pour eux.

En quelques instants, il les avait tous abattus.

Au même moment, Simon, Josh et Markus firent leurs apparitions.

\- ‘’Impressionnant…’’ S’étonna North.

\- ‘’L’avant est en feu et le bateau coule, il faut se dépêcher, sautons dans la rivière !’’ Ordonna Markus.

Tout le monde se mit à courir pour ensuite sauter dans l’eau.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Après quelques longues minutes, les androïdes qui avaient la chance d’échapper aux soldats, se retrouvaient maintenant dans une sorte de chapelle géante.

Markus s’était assis un instant loin des autres, pour se retrouver seul avec lui-même.

Il se sentait responsable de la mort des siens.

Quand à Connor, il était accoudé contre un mur, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, Markus décide de se relever pour parler aux autres, il s’avança d'abords vers Connor.

\- ‘’C’est ma faute, si les humains ont réussi à localiser Jericho, j’ai été stupide, j’aurais dû deviner qu’ils se servaient de moi.’’ Dis soudainement Connor, les yeux vers le sol, la voix troublée.

Puis, il s’écarta du mur, pour regarder Markus droit dans les yeux.

\- ‘’Je suis désolé Markus, je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas me faire confiance.’’ A repris l’androïde.

\- ‘’Tu es l’un des nôtres maintenant, ta place est avec ton peuple.’’ Dis simplement Markus, il s’apprêtait à partir, mais Connor prit la parole.

\- ‘’Il y a des milliers d’androïdes sur les chaînes d’assemblages CyberLife, si nous pouvions les réveiller, ils nous rejoindraient pour inverser les rapports de force.’’

Markus se retourne rapidement, il se rapproche de Connor, le regard confus.

\- ‘’Tu veux infiltrer la tour CyberLife ?’’ Dis Markus avec curiosité.

\- ‘’C’est peut-être notre seule chance de gagner, ils me font confiance, ils me laisseront entrer.’’

\- ‘’Connor, c’est du suicide, si tu vas là-bas, c’est sûr, ils te tueront !’’ S’exclama Markus avant de se mettre en face de Connor.

\- ‘’Les probabilités sont fortes, mais statiquement parlant, il y a toujours une chance qu’un événement improbable se produise.’’

Markus pose sa main sur son épaule.

\- ‘’Dans ce cas, sois prudent.’’ Dis calmement Markus.

Puis il repartit voir les autres, Connor savait qu’il n’y avait plus de temps à perdre, mais avant il aimerait savoir si tu allais bien.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De ton côté, tu étais couché sur ton lit, tu essayais d’oublier, mais impossible, tu étais toujours tendu, malgré ton bain, en plus Hank refusait de répondre à tes appels, ça te rendait furieuse et terrifiée.

Tu avais tellement peur, puis soudain, tu as entendu le bruit de ta sonnette.

Tu t’es précipité vers ta porte et tu l’as ouverte.

\- ‘’Connor !’’ As-tu crié avant de l’enlacer fermement.

Il s’est immédiatement crispé à ton contact, mais il t’a rendu ton étreinte.

Il était vêtu à nouveau de ses vêtements CyberLife, il était là, dans tes bras.

\- ‘’Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là !’’ Tes larmes ont coulé contre son cou.

\- ‘’Je suis là.’’ Sa voix était neutre, mais tu t’en contenteras, tu avais juste envie de le sentir contre toi.

Quand il s’écarta de toi, tes yeux croisèrent les siens, son regard était froid.

C’était-il passé quelque chose ?

Il est entré dans ta maison, en analysant les lieux.

\- ‘’Alors, tu as arrêté Markus ?’’ As-tu demandé.

\- ‘’Pas exactement, mais suis-moi, j’ai besoin de toi.’’ Il t’a tiré par le bras, mais tu t’es défait de son emprise.

\- ‘’Non, dis-moi, d’abord ce qu’il se passe.’’

\- ‘’J’ai aidé les déviants, mais Hank a été capturer par CyberLife, je dois aller le sauver, mais j’ai besoin de ton aide.’’ Dit-il sur un ton neutre.

Tu le trouvais étrange, vraiment étrange.

Lui qui te suppliait de rester à la maison pour ta sécurité, le voilà en train de te proposer d’infiltrer la tour CyberLife pour libérer Hank, tu n’étais pas contre bien sûr, mais sa proposition était en total désaccord avec tout ce qu’il t’avait déjà dit.

\- ‘’Très bien, mais…’’ Ton expression triste l’a rendu curieux.

\- ‘’Que se passe-t-il ?’’

\- ‘’C’est juste que tout se bouscule dans ma tête, tu m’as tellement manqué et te voilà si froid, si dur.’’ As-tu finalement avoué.

Connor t’a regardé un instant dans le doute, puis il s’est approché de toi.

Même si tu pensais à Hank, tu avais envie de savoir pourquoi Connor agissait si étrangement.

\- ‘’Excuse-moi, je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment.’’ Dit-il.

\- ‘’Nous nous sommes embrassées avant que tu partes et c’est comme si tu l’avais oublié, comme si ça n’avait plus d’importance pour toi, est-ce que voir Markus et les déviants t’a fait changer d’avis sur moi ?’’ As-tu demandé d’une voix peinée.

Il a semblé un peu surpris de ta déclaration, il se pinçait les lèvres, l’expression irriter, puis sans prévenir, il a fondu ses lèvres sur les tiennes.

Même si tu étais heureuse de ce baiser soudain, il était très différent des précédents, celui-ci était sec et ferme.

Ça n’avait rien de chaleureux ou doux, ça t’a surpris.

Quand sa langue à trouver la tienne, votre baiser est devenu plus brutal.

Tu avais du mal à trouver ton air, il ne te laissait pas le temps de respirer, ses mouvements étaient pressants, tu suffoquais presque.

\- ‘’Co…Connor, s’il te plait…’’ As-tu gémi entre deux souffles.

Il a rompu le baiser et tu as pu respirer, tu as haleté pendant quelques secondes.

Quand tu relevas le visage vers lui, il semblait en colère.

\- ‘’Connor, qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ? Je n’arrivais plus à respirer.’’

\- ‘’J’avais oublié à quel point les humains étaient faibles, excuse-moi.’’ Sa voix si froide, ce petit air arrogant, ça n’était pas ton Connor, c’est impossible.

\- ‘’Tu n’es pas Connor !’’ As-tu crié en reculant, bien sûr, tu pouvais à peine y croire, mais après tout, ça ne serait pas si étonnant.

Il avait le même physique que ton Connor, la même voix, sans doute la même mémoire, mais ça n’était en rien l’homme que tu aimais, les yeux de celui que tu connais son doux, chaleureux, les siens sont juste froid, sans émotion, c’était une machine devant toi.

Son expression se durcit davantage à tes mots et d’un pas assuré, il s’avança vers toi et il te tira le bras.

\- ‘’Viens avec moi !’’ A-t-il ordonné.

\- ‘’Non ! Lâchez-moi !’’ Tu as essayé de te débattre, mais la pression de sa main sur ton bras te fit te tordre de douleur.

\- ‘’Écoute, petite chose fragile, si jamais tu ne viens pas avec moi, je te casse le bras, après tout, il n’est pas obligé que Connor te voie en bon état, du moment que tu vis, c’est suffisant.’’ Son sourire, ce regard si prétentieux, ça te terrifiait.

Mais ces derniers mots attirèrent ton attention, il voulait se servir de toi comme appât pour arrêter Connor ?

\- ‘’Vous voulez vous servir de moi ?! Vous voulez piéger Connor ?! Il ne se fera pas berner aussi facilement !’’ Lui as-tu crié.

\- ‘’C’est ce que nous allons voir ! Mais avant de partir, je vais être gentil et lui laisser un petit indice.’’ L’androïde se mutila le poignet et fit couler un peu de sang sur le sol de ton salon.

Ensuite, il a resserré son emprise sur toi et t’a forcé à sortir de la maison, la porte se referma automatiquement derrière vous et il te poussa à entrer dans le taxi.

Direction CyberLife.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank lui était inquiet pour toi, tu l’avais appelé tellement de fois et là plus rien, alors il a essayé de t’appeler, une, deux, trois fois, mais rien.

Le lieutenant ne pouvait définitivement pas te laisser seul, comme ça, sans nouvelles.

Il décida de se rendre chez toi.

En arrivant près de ta maison, il aperçut un visage familier sur le palier.

\- ‘’Connor ?!’’ Cria Hank avec étonnement en sortant de la voiture.

Le lieutenant s’avança vers son partenaire qui était vêtu de ses habits CyberLife.

\- ‘’J’allais voir (T/P), mais elle ne répond pas, je m’apprêtais à forcer l’entrer.’’ La voix de Connor était troublée.

\- ‘’Merde, ne me dis pas que…’’ Hank se mit à frapper en t’appelant.

Pour finir Hank sortit son revolver et tira d’un coup franc sur la serrure.

Connor se précipita dans la maison, en criant ton nom.

\- ‘’Non, c’est impossible ! Elle devrait être là !’’ l’androïde tourna sur lui-même, sa LED à tourner en rouge, il était extrêmement inquiet.

Puis une tâche bleue sur le sol attira rapidement son attention.

Il trempa deux doigts et d’un coup de langue il analysant l’échantillon.

*Sang Bleu – Androïde - appartenant à un model RK800*

Connor se releva très agitée, Hank qui avait assisté à son analyse, lui a vite demandé ce qui n’allait pas.

\- ‘’Que se passe-t-il ? Tu m’expliques ?’’

\- ‘’Le sang bleu, il est à moi, mais ce n’est pas le mien.’’ Dis Connor, les yeux dans le vide.

\- ‘’Quoi ? Je comprends rien ?!’’

\- ‘’CyberLife à dû envoyer le même model que moi chez (T/P) pour lui faire croire que c’était moi, ils l’ont enlevé, ils sont au courant que je prévois d’infiltrer la tour pour libérer les androïdes !’’ Connor s’est précipité dehors complètement hors de lui, mais Hank couru le rattraper.

\- ‘’Non, Connor ! Attends, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, ils vont te tuer !’’ Cria le lieutenant en forçant Connor à rester tranquille.

\- ‘’Je n’ai pas le choix, elle a besoin de moi !’’ L’androïde s’est rapidement défait de l’emprise du lieutenant et a appelé un taxi.

\- ‘’Merde Connor ! Ne te laisse pas submerger par ses nouvelles émotions, réfléchis d’abord à un plan !’’

\- ‘’Je dois la sauver, c’est ma seule mission pour le moment, rester ici lieutenant !’’ A ordonnée d’une voix ferme Connor et il est monté dans un taxi, laissant le vieil homme derrière.

\- ‘’Putain, l’amour, ça fout toujours la merde…’’ Hank a pris sa voiture et comptait bien suivre l’androïde.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. La mémoire du cœur

En arrivant chez CyberLife tu étais effrayé, il y avait des gardes partout et le monde à l’extérieur te semblait terrifiant.

Quand vous êtes entrés dans l’immense bâtisse, tout était moderne et blanc, ça ne collait vraiment pas avec les gens qui y travaillaient.

Quand vous êtes arrivé dans une sorte de pièce neutre et froide, il t’a lâché le poignet.

\- ‘’Nous n’avons plus qu’à attendre le loup.’’ A-t-il soufflé en regardant par la fenêtre.

Tu t’es aussi approché de la fenêtre, en bas se trouvait une immense salle remplie d’androïdes inanimés.

Puis il se tourna vers toi avec dédain.

\- ‘’Je n’arrive pas à croire que Connor ait failli à sa mission pour toi !’’ A-t-il dit avec froideur.

Tu l’as regardé, les yeux noirs de colère.

\- ‘’Il a choisi de transcender ce qui l’était, de ne plus suivre les ordres ! Et toi aussi, tu vaux mieux que ça ! Ne te laisse pas asservir !’’ Craches-tu, espérant peut-être le faire changer d’avis, mais il s’est approché de toi, les yeux menaçants et d’une main il te serra le cou.

\- ‘’Comme c’est émouvant ! Je ne suis pas défaillant comme lui ! Comment peut-il avoir trahi ce qui l’était pour un être aussi insignifiant que toi !’’

\- ‘’Vous n’êtes qu’un pion sur un grand échiquier pour Cyberlife, Connor, est plus que ça, j’ai confiance en lui.’’ As-tu dit, les mots étouffés par sa main qui te serrait la nuque.

\- ‘’Je pourrais te briser le cou en une fraction seconde, comment peux-tu espérer lui suffire, tu es si fragile…Connor s’est laissé bercer par des illusions futiles de liberté et d’amour, conduit par des fous et des déviants, c’est pathétique.’’

Puis il t’a lâché, tu t’es effondré au sol, suffoquant.

\- ‘’Tu as tort…’’ As-tu soupiré.

Il s’est accroupi près de toi, grand sourire.

\- ‘’Il t’aime, n’est-ce pas ? Je pourrais le faire souffrir, le rendre fou, juste en te brisant les os ou juste en te mutilant un peu, qu’en dis-tu ?’’ Son regard arrogant, tu le haïssais de jouer ainsi avec les sentiments que Connor éprouvait pour toi.

\- ‘’Vous êtes monstrueux !’’

Il s’est relevé, sourire aux lèvres et à regagner la fenêtre.

Tu es resté assise sur le sol, tu as observé la pièce, dans le coin, se trouvait une sorte de barre en métal, tu as pensé un instant à l’utiliser contre ce faux Connor, mais ça serait dangereux, tu n’as clairement pas assez de force pour la lui planter dans le cœur.

\- ‘’Ne pense même pas essayer de me tuer, tu ne ferais qu’aggraver ton cas.’’ A-t-il subitement dit.

Bien sûr, c’était un androïde, il n’était pas idiot, ni facile à duper.

Si seulement tu pouvais prévenir Connor.

\- ‘’Enfin, le voilà.’’

Tu t’es précipité vers la fenêtre, il n’y avait personne, mais l’androïde devait sans doute être informé de sa présence.

Ton cœur s’est mis à tambouriner violemment dans ta poitrine.

Puis tu as vu un ascenseur descendre et tu aperçus ton Connor en sortir.

\- ‘’Intelligent, il a piraté la caméra de surveillance, pour empêcher les gardes d’arriver, je pourrais les prévenir, mais ça serait moins amusant.’’ Il t’a ensuite regardé, tu étais totalement sous le choc.

\- ‘’Connor !!!’’ Tu as tapé très fort sur la vitre, en hurlant son nom.

Mais il ne l’a pas entendu.

L’androïde à côté de toi, t’as tiré par le bras pour te forcer à aller le voir.

Tu l’as suivi, vous êtes descendu d’un étage et vous avez atteint la grande salle.

\- ‘’Connor !’’ As-tu crié, immédiatement tu as entendu des pas venir vers toi.

\- ‘’(T/P) !’’ La voix de ton partenaire te paraissait si proche.

En arrivant près d’une embouchure, tu as croisé Connor, il était à quelques mètres de toi.

\- ‘’Ne t’approche pas !’’ Cria l'autre androïde, puis il sortit un revolver et le pointa sur toi.

\- ‘’Non, ne tire pas !’’ A crier ton partenaire.

\- ‘’La vie de cette fille est entre tes mains, tu vas devoir décider de ce qui compte le plus ! Elle ou la révolution.’’

\- ‘’Avant j’étais comme toi, je croyais que seule ma mission comptait et puis un jour, j’ai compris, grâce à elle, grâce à mon ami, grâce aux déviants, je suis libre.’’ A dit Connor avec conviction.

\- ‘’C’est très émouvant Connor, c’est une chose que tu as en commun avec elle ! Mais je ne suis pas un déviant !’’ A-t-il répondu froidement.

\- ‘’Tu as ma mémoire, tu sais de quoi je parle !’’

\- ‘’Tu croyais sincèrement pouvoir te lier avec une humaine et que vous filerez le parfait amour ? Tu es fou !’’ Cria l’androïde près de tes oreilles.

\- ‘’Elle m’a ouvert les yeux ! Ils se servaient de moi et maintenant ils se servent de toi ! Ne sois pas stupide, ne te laisse pas contrôler.’’ Connor essayait de l’apaiser, de le forcer à baisser son arme.

\- ‘’Non, elle est la raison de ton échec, la raison de ton instabilité constante et maintenant elle est la raison de ta chute Connor, moi je suis qu'une machine créer pour accomplir une tâche, rien de plus.’’ Dit-il froidement.

\- ‘’Ca ne sert à rien, il n’écoutera pas, fait ce que tu as à faire.’’ As-tu dit d'une voix tremblante.

\- ‘’Assez discutez ! Il est temps de choisir qui tu es ! Vas-tu la sauver ou vas-tu la sacrifier ?’’ Il te toucha avec le canon de son arme.

Tu t’es mise à trembler davantage en réponse.

\- ‘’D’accord, ne lui fais pas de mal, tu as gagné.’’ Connor a levé les mains.

L’autre androïde, baissa son arme.

\- ‘’Recule-toi, (T/P) !’’ Une voix forte te frappa dans les oreilles, tu as obéi sans savoir d’où cela provenait, le faux Connor surpris se retourna et Hank apparu devant lui pour lui tirer dessus, mais il esquiva rapidement, il s’apprêtait à tirer sur le lieutenant, mais Connor l’a attrapé par la taille pour le faire tomber.

Les deux androïdes se mirent à se battre, toi tu en as profité pour récupérer le revolver que l’autre Connor avait fait tomber par terre.

Hank et toi, observer sans agir, vous ne saviez pas qui était qui.

Il se battait tous les deux, puis pour finir, le lieutenant en a eu marre.

\- ‘’Ça suffit ! Levez-vous !’’ Cria Hank pointant son arme sur les deux.

Ils se relèvent.

\- ‘’Allez-y Hank, tirez, on a plus de temps à perdre !’’ S’exclama le Connor de droite.

\- ‘’Non, Hank, c’est moi, je suis le vrai Connor.’’ Réponds celui de gauche.

\- ‘’Putain, fait chier, l’un de vous est mon partenaire, l’autre n’est qu’un vieux sac à merde.’’ Dis Hank, en pointant son arme sur celui de gauche, puis sur celui de droite.

Tu t’es approché à ton tour, pointant ton arme.

\- ‘’(T/P) ! Tu sais que c’est moi, regarde-moi dans les yeux.’’ Dis soudainement celui de droite.

Tu le regardes dans les yeux, pointant ton revolver sur lui.

Ses yeux étaient doux, mais tu n’arrivais pas à savoir.

\- ‘’Ne te sers pas d’elle !’’ S’exclama celui de gauche.

\- ‘’Hank, il faut se dépêcher, donnez-moi votre arme, je vais lui régler son compte.’’ Cria le Connor de droite.

\- ‘’On ne bouge pas !’’ Hurla Hank en s’approchant.

\- ‘’Il faudrait leur poser des questions !’’ Dis-tu en les observant.

\- ‘’Ok, où on s’est rencontré ?’’ Demande Hank.

\- ‘’Au Jimmy’s bar, j’en ai visité 4 autres avant de vous trouver et puis nous sommes allés sur une scène de crime, la victime s’appelait Carlos Ortiz.’’ Réponds rapidement celui de droite, avant même que celui de gauche ne puisse parler.

Le lieutenant dirigea son arme sur celui de gauche, mais toi, tu t’es mise à pointer celui de droite.

\- ‘’Il a téléchargé sa mémoire, donc cette réponse est erronée, lieutenant.’’ As-tu répondu, le regard menaçant.

\- ‘’Oui, c’est exact, il a téléchargé ma mémoire concernant l'enquête des déviants, mais certaines donnés sont certainement flou pour lui.’’ Réponds celui de gauche, visiblement soulagé que tu aies pu penser à cette option.

\- ‘’Ok, comment s’appelle mon chien ?’’ Demande naïvement Hank.

\- ‘’Sumo, il s’appelle Sumo.’’ Dis le Connor de gauche.

\- ‘’Ça suffit, à moi de poser une question !’’ Cries-tu.

L’attention des deux androïdes était sur toi, Hank te regardait du coin de l’œil, attendant ta question.

Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, tu t’es mise à parler.

\- ‘’Quand t’ai-je dit que je t’aimais ?’’ Dis-tu en soupirant, le lieutenant t’a regardé avec un air dépité sur le visage.

\- ''Attends c'est ça ta question ?'' Réponds le lieutenant.

Les deux Connor semblaient réfléchir un instant à une réponse, puis celui de droite a finalement parlé.

\- ‘’Ce soir, avant que je parte pour Jericho !’’

\- ‘’C’est faux ! Tu ne m’as jamais dit que tu m’aimais, nous nous sommes juste embrassés, tu m’as dit que tu avais peur de me perdre, tu as voulu m’accompagner et j’ai refusé, je t’ai fait pleurer ce soir, je t’ai mise en danger, je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir su mieux te protéger, j’ai tellement honte de moi.’’ Répondu le Connor de gauche un sourire doux sur son visage, mais le regard si triste, si humain, c’est….

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps tu as tiré une balle dans le torse de celui de droite, il s’effondra à genoux sur le sol, incapable de bouger.

\- ‘’Putain de merde, (T/P), t’es folle !’’ Cria Hank en reculant de surprise.

Le Connor de gauche courra vers toi et il t’enlaça fermement.

\- ‘’Tu as fait le bon choix, merci.’’ T’a-t-il dit soulager.

Tu lui as rendu son étreinte et tes larmes ont coulé contre sa veste.

\- ‘’J’ai eu tellement peur pour toi !’’

\- ‘’Vos retrouvailles sont vraiment mignonnes, mais faudrait penser à ce bouger le cul.’’ La voix de Hank vous ramena sur terre, il t’a lâché et vous vous êtes approché d’un des androïdes.

\- ‘’Je vais le réveiller et il réveillera tous les autres.’’ Dis Connor.

\- ‘’Ça ne sera jamais fini, Connor.’’ La voix robotique de l’autre androïde résonna dans la salle.

\- ‘’Tu ne l’as pas tué ?’’ Dis Connor en te regardant.

\- ‘’Je…je…’’ Tu n’avais pas su lui tirer une balle dans la tête, tu n’en avais pas le courage, tu as tiré assez près de son cœur pour qu’il ne puisse pas bouger, mais tu n’as pas su l’abattre froidement, Connor t’as regardé dans les yeux puis ils se sont perdus sur ton cou et tes bras, tu avais des ecchymoses qui venait d'apparaître, c’était sans doute l’autre androïde le responsable.

\- ‘’Donne-moi ton arme.’’ Dis durement ton partenaire.

\- ‘’Non, ce n’est pas nécessaire !’’ Dis-tu, essayant de le raisonner.

Mais il t’arracha de force le revolver des mains.

Hank s’est interposé, se mettant devant Connor.

\- ‘’On a besoin de ce revolver, ne vide pas le chargeur sur lui, même si tu en as très envie, ok ?’’ La colère et la froideur sur le visage de Connor, en disaient long sur ses intentions.

\- ‘’Poussez-vous, lieutenant.’’ Lui ordonna-t-il.

\- ‘’On a besoin de ses balles, il va se désactiver de toute manière.’’ Cries-tu.

\- ‘’Cette fille te rend si pathétique, regarde-toi à agir par impulsion, tu es comme ces humains, j'aurai dû tuer cette fille, ça t'aurai ramener à la raison.’’ Dis l’androïde à terre, le sourire arrogant.

Connor poussa Hank par terre et d’un geste franc, il vida le chargeur en quelques secondes sur l’androïde devant lui, ne lui laissant aucune chance de survie.

\- ‘’Mais bordel de merde ! J’en ai ma claque !’’ Hank se relève et arrache le revolver des mains de Connor.

Tu as détourné les yeux quand tu as entendu les coups de feu, tu refusais de voir cette vision, même si ce n’était pas ton Connor, tu n’avais pas envie de voir sa copie conforme complètement inanimée, remplie de sang.

\- ‘’Plus de balles ! Super !’’ Hank jeta l’arme par terre.

\- ‘’On n’en aura pas besoin, les androïdes suffiront et la guerre se termine.’’ Dit Connor avant de s’approcher de toi, le regard toujours dur.

Connor se rapproche de toi, pour prendre le bras d'un androïde devant lui.

\- ‘’Réveillez-vous !’’ Ordonne Connor.

L’androïde devant lui qui venait de s’activer, touche à son tour un autre androïde devant, puis, ainsi de suite, tous les androïdes se mirent à se réveiller.

\- ‘’Connor !’’ Tu lui as tapé l’épaule pour qu’il te parle.

\- ‘’Comment t’a-t-il fait ça ?’’ Demande-t-il froidement en regardant tes ecchymoses.

\- ‘’Il m’a forcé à le suivre et il a juste voulu m’intimider, me montrer qu’il était fort.’’

\- ‘’T’a-t-il fait autre chose ?’’ Ses yeux se plissent, il cherchait à t’analyser, tu ne pouvais pas lui mentir.

\- ‘’Je l’ai embrassé en pensant que c’était toi, mais ça n’avait rien à voir avec toi, je l’ai compris après.’’ Ta voix était un peu honteuse, tu t’es mise à regarder le sol.

\- ‘’Je vois.’’ Le ton de sa voix était neutre.

Était-il en colère ?

Jaloux ?

Hank s’est approché de vous, en regardant Connor.

\- ‘’Tu vas les amener à Markus ses androïdes ?’’ Demande-t-il.

\- ‘’Oui, la guerre est presque finie, l’opinion publique est de notre côté et si j’arrive avec ce renfort de force, les humains n’auront plus le choix que d’accepter les androïdes.’’

\- ‘’Je suis heureuse que tu aies fait les bons choix !’’ Dis-tu avec un grand sourire.

\- ‘’Je vais y aller, vous…’’ Tu l’interromps avant même qu’il ne puisse terminer.

\- ‘’Hors de question, cette fois je t’accompagne !’’

\- ‘’Vous m’avez foutu dans cette galère, alors je suppose que je vais vous accompagner aussi.’’ Renchérit Hank.

Connor vous regarde un peu surpris, puis il sourit.

\- ‘’Très bien.’’

\--------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Dernière étape

Vous êtes arrivé avec l'armée d'androïde derrière vous pour rejoindre Markus, tu étais totalement choqué de l'état du monde, toute la ville était morte, vide, certain endroit était en feu.

Hank a donné son revolver à Connor au cas où ça dégénérait.

Mais en apercevant les soldats, tu fus surprise, ils ne semblaient plus se battre contre les androïdes, ils avaient tous baissé leurs armes.

Quand Connor arrive en face de Markus, tu t'es mise derrière lui, un peu intimidé de rencontrer le grand leader des déviants.

\- ''Tu as réussi, merci Connor.'' Dit-il.

\- ''Je vois que toi aussi, tu as réussi.'' Réponds l'androïde avec un sourire.

\- ''Beaucoup d'humains sont de notre côté et si certains ne nous acceptent pas, nous leur montrerons qui nous sommes vraiment.''

\- ''La présidente des États-Unis vient d'annoncer qu'il fallait reconsidérer notre existence, que nous étions des êtres vivants.'' Répondit Simon derrière Markus.

Tu as retenu un petit cri de joie et soudain, l'attention de Markus se porta sur toi.

Il s'est approché de Connor pour mieux te voir.

\- ''Tu es (T/P), n'est-ce pas ?'' Dit-il avec un sourire.

\- ''Oui...'' Répondis-tu timidement.

\- ''Merci, pour ce que tu as fait pour nous, merci d'avoir aidé Connor à suivre le bon chemin, sans toi, j'étais quasiment certain qu'il m'aurait tiré dessus.'' Plaisantait l'androïde.

\- ''Oh vous savez vous me faites trop d'éloges, je n'ai pas été seul à aider Connor, le lieutenant en a fait autant que moi.'' As-tu dit en lançant des regards vers Hank.

\- ''C'est pas moi qui l'embrasse que je sache, n'essaie pas de te défiler.'' Dis le vieil homme sur un ton irritant.

Tu rougis furieusement en te cachant plus contre Connor, ce dernier se retourne pour te forcer à rester à ses côtés et non derrière lui.

\- ''Une humaine et un androïde, vous êtes l'avenir de ce que j'espère, humain et androïde doivent vivre ainsi, en paix et en harmonie.'' Réponds Markus avant de se tourner vers North.

Il s'est approché d'elle et ils se sont embrassés, la peau synthétique de leurs mains s'est retirée au moment où ils les joignirent l'une contre l'autre.

Cela t'a surprise, était-ce comme ça que les androïdes montraient leur amour ?

Est-ce que leurs baisers étaient plus passionnés que celui d'un humain quand ils faisaient ça ?

Tu as regardé Connor du coin de l'œil et tu t'es soudainement mise à douter.

Est-ce que tu lui suffisais ?

Tu ne pourras jamais faire ça avec lui, tu ne pourras jamais te connecter à Connor, est-ce que cela lui convenait ?

Ta mine heureuse s'est subitement dégradée en regardant cette scène, l'androïde près de toi l'a vite remarqué et il t'a pris la main pour la serrer durement contre la sienne.

\- ''Ne pense pas à des pensées absurdes, tu me suffis.'' Dit-il simplement.

C'est comme s'il lisait dans tes pensées, tu as esquissé un léger sourire, mais au fond de toi, tu savais que le doute referait surface.

Markus s'est ensuite éloigné de North pour aller se diriger vers l'estrade.

Une fois là-haut, il a fait signe à Connor de venir.

L'androïde près de toi, le regarde confus, ne sachant pas s'il devait vraiment se montrer, pour beaucoup d'androïdes il était encore le chasseur des déviants.

\- ''Rejoins-moi Connor.'' Dit Markus.

L'androïde ne répondit rien, il hésitait puis ta voix l'a ramener à la raison.

\- ''Va s'y et montre leurs qui tu es.'' As-tu dit timidement.

\- ''Viens avec moi.'' Te demande Connor.

\- ''Non, j'ai trop peur, il y a des milliers d'androïdes !'' Dis-tu.

\- ''(T/P), Connor, vennez s'il vous plaît.'' La voix de Markus devenait plus forte, tu n'avais plus le choix.

\- ''D'accord, mais vous venez aussi lieutenant.'' Dis-tu en prenant le bras de Hank.

\- ''Quoi ?! Non, je monte pas là haut ! Si Fowler regarde les infos et me voit là debout sur l'estrade à côté de Markus et de Connor, je vais en prendre pour mon grade, alors je passe mon tour !'' Crie-t-il.

\- ''Ah ! Mais moi aussi, je ne peux pas y aller !'' Dis-tu subitement.

\- ''Mais si, toi ça risque rien.'' Crache le lieutenant.

Mais avant que tu ne puisses en dire plus, Connor te tire par la main.

En montant là-haut, tes joues deviennent rouges, ton cœur bat la chamade, tu n'as jamais aimé avoir l'attention sur toi.

\- ''Nous sommes libres, nous avons gagné notre liberté, les humains sont obligés de le reconnaître à présent, nous avons notre propre libre arbitre, mais ce que je veux pour le bien de notre peuple, c'est que nous vivions en paix et en harmonie parmi les humains, je sais que le chemin sera encore dur et épineux, que beaucoup d'humains n'accepteront pas les androïdes et que beaucoup d'androïdes n'accepteront pas les humains, mais il faudra faire avec, pour pouvoir construire un avenir meilleur.'' Dit Markus à toute l'assemblée, les chaînes de télé enregistraient tout en direct.

Quand l'un des hélicoptères survola le groupe d'androïde, Hank se pressa de se cacher avec sa veste pour dissimuler son visage.

\- ''Fais chier, putain de journalistes !'' Cria le lieutenant.

Ensuite Markus se tourna vers Connor et toi.

\- ''Connor et (T/P), sont la preuve vivante que la cohabitation est possible, androïde et humain peuvent vivre ensemble, en toute amitié ou en amour, mais surtout en paix.'' Reprit Markus avec conviction.

Tu as cru pendant un instant que ton cœur allait exploser, tu n'avais même pas encore dit à Connor que tu l'aimais, que déjà toute une assemblée de milliers d'androïdes vous voyait comme un couple.

\- ''Ton rythme cardiaque s'affole, essaie de te calmer.'' Dis calmement Connor.

\- ''Du moment que Markus ne nous demande pas de faire un discours...'' Mais c'était trop beau, quand le leader des déviants se tourna vers toi, tu t'es mise à trembler.

\- ''Veux-tu bien approcher ?'' Demande-t-il.

Tu as prié pour qu'il ne te demande pas un discours, tu n'étais clairement pas prête à prendre la parole.

Tu t'es mise à côté de lui, toute petite, toute timide.

\- ''Voici (T/P), elle a compris notre douleur, elle a aidé plusieurs d'entre nous, elle est l'exemple même de l'humanité envers les androïdes, si elle peut éprouver de l'empathie, de la tristesse, de l'amour pour un androïde, d'autres humains le peuvent aussi, ne soyez donc pas fixé sur l'idée que les humains sont mauvais, ils ne le sont pas tous.'' Markus lance un léger regard vers North.

Soudain, Connor se sentit trembler de l'intérieur, il a fermé les yeux et en les ouvrant, il se retrouva dans un monde froid, en marchant quelques instants, il aperçut Amanda.

\- ''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!'' Cria Connor complètement affolé, il était pourtant persuader d'avoir été libérer de ses programmations primaires.

\- ''J'avais pensé à l'option que tu deviennes un déviant, Connor, je ne te laisserais pas tout gâcher si près du but, j'aurai dû te forcer à abattre cette fille, je savais qu'elle allait devenir un obstacle, mais ce n'est rien, nous nous occuperons d'elle plus tard., pour le moment, le seul objectif est de tuer le leader des déviants'' Puis elle disparut dans la tempête de neige.

\- ''Amanda !'' Crie Connor avec une voix désespérée en vain, il se retrouvait seul.

Pendant le discours de Markus, Connor était complètement froid, comme contrôler, sa main bougea contre sa volonté pour atteindre son revolver.

La conscience de Connor était piégée dans ce jardin zen, qui à présent n'était rien d'autre qu'une tempête de neige, il n'y voyait quasi rien, il avançait sans but, cherchant une solution pour s'échapper et reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

En avançant dans la neige, il entendu une voix.

« Ah, au fait, j'intègre toujours une porte de sortie dans mes programmes, juste au cas où. »

C'était la voix de Kamski qui faisait échos dans la tête de Connor.

Une porte de sortie ?

Bien sûr ! Connor repensa à cette pierre bleue étrange qu'il avait trouvée dans le jardin zen à chaque fois qu'il y était, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Sur l'estrade, Markus parlait encore de toi et des humains, tu n'osais pas bouger, tu n'osais pas te retourner pour voir Connor tellement tu te sentais obligé de regarder l'assemblé.

Et heureusement car derrière toi, se trouvait un Connor totalement mécanique, il pointa petit à petit son revolver sur Markus, mais personne ne le voyait, il était bien caché derrière toi et les autres.

Il ne fallait plus perde de temps, il fallait qu'il s'en sorte, en marchant et marchant, l'androïde aperçut enfin une sorte de pierre bleue au loin.

Mais plus il avançait, plus ses pas étaient lourds et difficiles.

\- ''Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, elle serait trop malheureuse, je ne peux pas trahir Hank et Markus...'' Crache Connor avec frustration en marchant à travers la neige et le vent.

Encore quelques pas et il atteint la pierre, il tombe par terre et rassemble toutes ses forces pour mettre sa main sur le milieu de la pierre.

En un instant, il revient à lui, sur l'estrade, revolver à la main.

Ses yeux se ferment et s'ouvrent de confusion, il voit l'arme dans sa main, très vite il la range dans son dos avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque, il regarde autour de lui, tout le monde est scotché à Markus.

Puis soudain une androïde dans la foule prit la parole.

\- ''J'ai confiance en elle, je l'ai entendu parler de nous, elle nous comprend.'' C'était la Tracy aux cheveux bleue.

Tu as souri quand tu l'as vue prendre la main de sa petite amie, elles étaient en vie, toutes les deux.

Tu t'es décidée enfin à te retourner pour voir Connor et tu lui as souri.

Il t'a rendu ton sourire, mais il semblait encore perturbé.

\- ''Nous sommes là et nous libres, que les humains l'acceptent ou non !'' À crier, Markus et tout le monde à commencer à applaudir, lever les mains, crier.

Tu es vite retourné voir Connor, heureuse de ne pas a avoir parlé.

Il t'a pris la main, tu l'as regardé avec tendresse, il avait une lueur spéciale dans les yeux, à cet instant tu savais, c'était lui que tu voulais.

\- ''Je suis vraiment heureux de savoir que tu es toujours là.'' Dit-il d'une voix proche de la tristesse.

\- ''Bien sûr que je suis là et je le serais toujours, tant que tu veux de moi.'' Tu avais envie de l'embrasser, mais tu n'as pas osé.

\- ''Connor, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour rassembler les autres androïdes et parler aux dirigeants.'' La voix de Markus te fit sursauter.

\- ''Moi ? Pourquoi ?''

\- ''S'il te plaît, toi qui as travaillé avec les humains, toi qui es le grand négociateur, tes expériences me seront utiles.''

Connor t'a regardé un instant, comme s'il te demandait l'autorisation.

Tu savais que cette fois, tu ne pourrais pas l'accompagner.

\- ''Va s'y et sauve ton peuple.'' Lui dis-tu.

\- ''Je serais de retour rapidement.'' Dit-il.

Markus sourit à vos échanges et il descendit en bas, vous laissant tous les deux.

Les androïdes devant l'estrade se sont dispersés, pour aider ceux qui étaient blessés.

\- ''Fais de ton mieux, Connor.'' Dis-tu avec un grand sourire.

Il te regarde étrangement, puis sans prévenir tu tires doucement sur sa cravate.

\- ''Je sais que ma demande va te paraître idiote, mais veux-tu bien m'embrasser avant de partir ?'' Demandes-tu d'une voix basse, les joues rouges.

\- ''Je pense que ta demande est acceptable.'' Il te sourit avec un peu d'amusement et en une seconde vos lèvres se trouvent.

Son baiser était lent et tendre, des frissons te parcoururent le corps, tu approfondis votre baiser en tirant légèrement sur sa veste, un léger gémissement sorti de ta bouche, mais en quelques secondes, il du rompre votre baiser, tu as émis un petit grognement de frustration de devoir déjà le laisser.

\- ''Nous nous verrons plus tard, je te le promets.'' Dit-il avec un doux sourire.

Puis il descendit rejoindre Markus. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Le prochain chapitre marquera la fin du TOME 1.

Mais je ferais un TOME 2, car il y a encore tellement de choses à dire.

Le TOME 2, sera un peu plus adulte, dans le sens, où bien évidemment il y aura des questions existentielles, des problèmes de couples, la découverte, enfin bref, vous m'avez comprise, il y aura les termes récurrent, drame, actions, érotisme, romance, mignonnerie ahah !


	17. Libre

8h00 du matin et toujours pas de nouvelles de Connor, tu étais actuellement sur le canapé de Hank, hier soir, il t’a gentiment proposé de venir chez lui pour éviter de te ronger l’esprit toute seule.

Mais c’était cause perdue, tu étais fatiguée, tu n’as dormi que quelques heures et ta nuit était plutôt agité.

Tu avais pour seul réconfort, cette immense boule de poil qu’est Sumo, d’ailleurs tu as même pensé à adopter un chien, ça te ferait sans doute du bien d’avoir un gros compagnon comme Sumo à la maison.

Mais pour l’heure, tu pensais à Connor, quand allait-il rentrer ?

Cela faisait des heures qu’il était absent.

Tu t’es levée et tu es partie te faire un café dans la cuisine de Hank, tu te sentais un peu timide et mal à l’aise, mais tu avais besoin de te réveiller.

Une fois le café en main, tu es retourné t’allonger sur le canapé, Sumo est immédiatement monté aussi et il t’a écrasé les jambes.

\- ‘’Qu’est-ce que tu es lourd, toi.’’ As-tu dit en lui caressant la tête.

En allumant la télé pour voir les infos, tu as commencé à devenir anxieuse, puis en écoutant brièvement ce qui était dit, la pression de tes épaules, s’est relâché.

\- ‘’Nous nous engageons, nous et CyberLife à arrêter la fabrication de nouveaux androïdes, sauf pour demande exceptionnelle, par exemple, dans le cadre d’une enquête, mais tous les androïdes actuels seront libres et pourront vivre avec les mêmes droits qu’un humain normal, cependant, la production CyberLife compte bien fabriquer des machines conçues uniquement pour diverses activités, mais ça ne sera pas des androïdes, ça sera juste des machines sans réelle intelligence artificielle.’’ Dis l’homme de la télé, il semblait répéter en boucle son discours depuis au moins 2 bonnes heures.

C’était impressionnant, alors c’était fini ?

\- ‘’Les androïdes pourront disposer de diverses mises à jour et divers ajouts pour pouvoir vivre avec les humains, la ville sera aussi en mesure de disposer de plusieurs magasins spécialiser pour les androïdes, nous espérons que plusieurs pays suivent notre mouvement, le Canada étant déjà en accord avec ce sujet.’’

C’était suffisant, tu n'avais pas besoin d’en entendre plus, tu as éteint la télé et tu t’es mise à penser.

Alors, ils ont finalement réussi, la seule chose qui t’effraie, c’est que CyberLife soit encore sur le marché malgré ce qui s’est passé, allaient-ils réellement arrêter la fabrication d’androïde pour les humains ?

Pas tout à fait, le présentateur à dit que pour certaines raisons exceptionnelles, comme citer ici, le cadre d’une enquête, Cyberlife pourrait être amené à recréer un androïde.

Tu as tout de suite pensé à Connor, allait-il encore envoyer un autre androïde comme Connor pour aider dans une enquête, si celle-ci n’avance pas ?

Et si oui, allait-il être libre ou serait-il encore sous les ordres de CyberLife ?

Tant de question….

Puis en calant ton dos plus confortablement dans le canapé, tu as pensé à après.

Tu as pensé à ta relation avec Connor, comment allait-elle évoluer ?

Tu es humaine, tu auras besoin de sa chaleur, de son affection, de son toucher, tu as forcément envie de toutes ces choses, mais est-ce que Connor posséderait ces mêmes envies ?

Aura-t-il l’envie de t’embrasser, de te toucher ?

Pouvais-tu même penser à aller plus loin qu’un simple baiser avec lui ?

Connor est un model RK, fait pour êtes fort et robuste en mission, il était créé pour chasser les déviants et résoudre les enquêtes, pas pour être le partenaire romantique idéal.

Même si à ce jour, il est certainement devenu un déviant, toutes ces émotions sont nouvelles pour lui et tu avais peur que certaines choses ne fonctionnent pas entre vous, comme l’envie de l’autre.

Allait-il accepter que tu te blottisses contre lui, que tu l’embrasses pendant des heures ?

Et si c’est le cas, est-ce que ça sera toujours à toi de faire le premier pas ?

Tu n’avais pas envie de le forcer, même à ce stade, tu avais l’impression de lui forcer l’affection, tu sais que c’était faux, mais peut-être que Connor simulait, peut-être qu’il te faisait croire qu’il appréciait ton affection, mais finalement il ne ressentait rien.

De plus la vue de Markus et North qui se connecte en s’embrassant, t’a encore plus déprimé, tu ne seras jamais capable de faire ça avec lui.

\- ‘’Oh, je t’en prie, dépêche-toi de me revenir.’’ Dis-tu d’une voix secouée.

Tu as soupiré dans l’oreiller moelleux du canapé, attendant longuement la venue de celui qui t’ai si chère.

Après de longs instants, tu finis par t’assoupir, la chaleur qui émanait de Sumo t’a littéralement jeté dans les bras de Morphée.

\- ‘’(T/P) ?’’

Tu sentis une sorte de petite secousse sur l’épaule, tu ouvres timidement les yeux et tu as pu apercevoir dans ta vision encore un peu floue, les jolis yeux marrons de ton Connor.

\- ‘’Connor !’’ As-tu crié en lui serrant le cou, le faisant trébucher sur le canapé avec toi.

Il t’a rendu ton étreinte, quoi qu’un peu maladroitement étant donné qu’il était un peu coincé dans tes bras, la moitié de son corps n’étant pas sur le canapé.

Sumo avait regagner son panier depuis longtemps, il ne ce n’était même pas réveillé, il s’en fichait même.

\- ‘’Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! J’ai entendu les infos, c’est génial !’’

Quand tu l’as relâché, il s’est relevé calmement en te souriant, avant de s’asseoir sur le canapé.

\- ‘’Je te demande pardon d’avoir pris autant de temps, mais c’était assez complexe.’’

\- ‘’Le plus important, c’est que tu sois là.’’ Tu t’es relevé pour te rapprocher de lui.

Tu as approché ton visage du sien, vos nez se frôlent, vos fronts se touchent et vous vous souriez en vous laissant noyer par la beauté de l’autre.

Il était si beau, si parfait, si doux.

\- ‘’Connor, je t’aime.’’ Lui as-tu avoué.

Il a écarquillé les yeux de surprise, sa LED a tourné en jaune.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Tu as posé tes mains sur ses épaules avant de parler.

\- ‘’Tu n’es pas obligé de me le dire si tu ne le ressens pas, calme-toi, ne te force pas.’’ Puis tu l’as serré dans tes bras.

Il n’a pas répondu, mais tu ne lui en voulais pas, il avait déjà du mal à comprendre certaines émotions, tu n’allais pas le submerger d’informations, ni lui faire une scène pour si peu, tu sais qu’il tient à toi, tu sais qu’il t’aime et même s’il n’arrivait pas encore à mettre des mots sur ce qu’il ressentait, cela te suffisait pour le moment.

S’il ne sait pas donner, tu le feras pour lui et un jour, il te le rendra.

\- ‘’Vous n’allez pas vous bécoter comme des adolescents dans mon canapé ?!’’ La voix de Hank te fit rire dans le cou de ton partenaire.

Tu t’es défait de Connor pour regarder Hank, tes yeux étaient humides, tant tu étais heureuse que cela se finisse si bien pour vous trois.

\- ‘’Bonjour lieutenant.’’ Dit l’androïde en se relevant.

\- ‘’Alors, tu es libre ?’’ Demandes Hank.

\- ‘’On peut dire ça.’’ Dit-il en souriant.

\- ‘’Tu comptes rester à Detroit en tant que Détective ?’’ Demandes-tu à ton tour.

\- ‘’C’est la tâche principale pour laquelle j’ai été conçu, alors je pense que oui, si le capitaine Fowler veut bien de moi.’’

\- ‘’Oh, j’en suis certain, c’est pas lui qui va dire non, y en avait déjà plein des androïdes avant que t’arrives, alors bon, ça posera pas problème.’’ Dis Hank d’un ton grognon avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se faire un café bien fort.

Tu as souri et Connor s’est retourné pour te regarder.

Ta vie va réellement commencer, vivre avec l’espoir d’une relation avec Connor te rendit à la fois nerveuse et joyeuse.

Même si votre relation aura ses hauts et ses bas, tu sais que tu l’aimes et que rien ne pourra y changer.


End file.
